Accidental Engagement
by NaruHina113
Summary: Kyuubi decides to take over naruto...the only cure is for a person that is the exact opposite of him to always be with him...and who might that be..of course it's everyone's favorite hyuuga girl..will everything turn out fine?
1. The Begginging

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but if I did Naruto would be Hinata's Boyfriend & Orochimaru would be a Maid at the hyuuga compoung wearing a micro mini skirt & pink cube top!**

A/N: Sorry if this fic is filled with errors because I'm not that good with spelling or Grammar cause English is not my main language! Sorry...but pls. feel free to inform me about any errors...

An ordinary day in konoha ... after the whole Sasuke incident...Naruto & the others have succeeded in bringing him back 3 years ago...& ever since then life in konoha was back to normal...

Naruto walks up to the Ramen shop one morning... "Hey old man one bowl of ramen!" He yelled

The old man who cooked ramen complained while bringing the ramen to Naruto he grumbled something about kids this days having no respect!

Naruto didn't seem to notice that he just eat the ramen happily

While Naruto is eating ramen

Sakura & Sasuke is waiting ...Oh! Where is Naruto he knows we have a mission to day! Sakura said with her fists clenched up

_"He never changes he's probably still sleeping! Humph! What an idiot"_ Sasuke thought

At the ramen shop-

Naruto finishes his first bowl of ramen and asks for another one and ate it fast.

He didn't realize that the other people were waiting and looking for him. He just ate the ramen happily, unaware of what was happening around him.

AFTER 3 hrs.

"Oh! Where is Kakashi-Sensai & Naruto! They both are late oh Sasuke-kun what are we going to do we've been waiting for so long now where are they! They know we have a mission! Today...Oh he never learns! "Sakura said bursting with anger

"Hump! You know Kakashi-Sensai he's always late & that Baka is probably Still sleeping" Sasuke said calmly

"One More Bowl of Ramen!" Naruto yelled at the old man after finishing his 20th bowl!

Meanwhile at the other side of town kakashi-Sensai is with a beautiful girl & they looked very sweet together too

The sun was starting to set and the ramen shop was starting to close. The shop owner reminded Naruto that they are going to close in five minutes. He just nodded without thinking and finished his last bowl.

After the ramen shop closed Naruto wonder what he's going to do & then suddenly it came to him that they had a mission today! He ran as fast as he could & then stopped _"I don't remember where the meeting place is! Oh no!"_ he thought

He tried so hard to remember where it was but he still can't

Then he caught a glimpse of a silver hair jounin & ran towards him ..."Kakashi-Sensai don't we have a mission today?" Naruto said

Kakashi looked shocked & then he picked up Naruto & ran towards the meeting place!

when they got there they found Sasuke & Sakura waiting Kakashi said some excuse about getting lost in the path of life again ...then just after kakashi-sensai put down Naruto He was punched in the face by sakura!

"Sa-sakura-chan what did u do that for? ...your late you let me & Sasuke-kun wait for so long right Sasuke-kun?"...she turned & looked at Sasuke ...Sasuke didn't at all seem to hear her he was just looking at the sky

Sakura was crushed by this...inner sakura was ragging! then Naruto said "speaking of being late kakashi-sensai is also late"

hearing this their sensai peaked out of the book he was reading (icha icha paradise) & said "I told you I was lost at the path of life & found this Brat along the way"

**"LIAR!"** Sakura & Naruto both yelled at the same time...Kakashi then said seriously "I always tell the truth" causing Sakura & Naruto to sweat drop

Then Sasuke said" the sun is setting & It seems that we can't accomplish the mission now that we lack time & it also seems that we have nothing else to do here...I'll be leaving now" (Naruto was saying "blah..blah..blah..ba blah..." behind Sasuke's back while he was saying this)

Sasuke then left & Kakashi said" I better leave too I have to meet with hokage-sama"(tsunade)

Sakura said "I'm hungry & sleepy so I'll go home now"

Naruto also left yawning...on his way home he was in deep thought (well not actually he was just thinking how much ramen he would eat tomorrow) he looked at the sky ...thinking not noticing where he's going

**U-ump!**

he had bumped someone he stood up & he recognized those white eyes that were always filled with awe...whenever he looked at them ...he had bumped into the hyuuga heiress

then he heard her stuttering shy voice "G-Gomen N-Naruto-Kun..." "It's ok Hinata-chan no need to say sorry It was my fault I didn't look where I was Going" Hinata's cheeks went scarlet after hearing those words

she spoke again "I-I m-must go now N-Naruto-kun" "Bye then Hinata-chan" naruto replied

The hyuuga heiress ran as fast as she could her face glowing bright red

When Naruto got home he took of his clothes & took a bath then put on his pajamas then let himself drop on his bed...thinking about what just happend to him

"_why is she like that when ever I see her Why is she always blushing around me & always look at me the way Sakura-chan looks at Sasuke_

_Naruto just realized something that made him feel weird he could not explain his feelings_

_Maybe she l- ...but he pushed the thought to the back of his head...Nah why would she there's nothing special about me& who love a monster anyway.."_ he stopped thinking about it & closed his eyes...and after a few mins. he fell asleep

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Compound

A seemingly depressed heiress is crying her heart out at her room just after taking a long hot bath she was combing her hair mumbling some thing about being weak...and remembering what happend when she got home.

Flashback

When the young heiress got home she was met by her father & some elders of the hyuuga clan

Hinata the elders & I have to tell you some thing come inside & follow us Hinata nodded & followed her father & the elders of the hyuuga clan they stopped at a room in the clan's main family house

there was already a person in the room it was Hanabi she was standing there waiting for them to arrive they all went inside & sat down

their father began to speak "Hinata, Hanabi The elders have decided that the two of you will have to fight for the position of heiress to the clan ...you will fight 2 week from now " all that Hinata could do was nod

"You may go now" her father said...Hinata bowed & ran to her bedroom

Flashback end

when Hinata got to her room she was thinking _"I will prove to them I'm worthy I will be heiress I will defeat Hanabi ! I will not be a failure any longer!_...she had then cried herself to sleep

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

A sleepy Naruto look the alarm clock & saw that it was 6:30 am he threw the alarm clock then attempted to sleep again but was awake again screaming "THE MISSION!"

he ran to the bathroom & took a bath then got dressed ran to the ramen shop ordered a miso ramen paid for it then ran to the meeting place & panted when he got then & noticed no one was around

So he waited

and waited...

and waited...

after 30 mins. of waiting naruto got bored then some one with a weak & stuttering voice was coming saying "sa-sakura-chan ...s-sakura-chan"

Naruto was shocked it was **her** again ...Hinata she seems to be looking for sakura

Naruto thought if he should go & talk to her ...he thought of it for awhile ...then he decided he should not just keep quiet & stare as Hinata was looking for sakura

so he lept down from the he was hidding in soon he was facing the heiress again he then said "Hi Hinata-chan are you looking for Sakura-chan ?"

Hinata blushes thinking _"he's talking to me ...Na-Naruto-kun is talking to me"_ she nodded as a reply to naruto's question

"well I've been waiting for her,Sasuke & Kakashi-sensai for soooooooooo long now ..." said an overly exaggerated Naruto

Hinata said "Na-Nani ? Kakashi-sensai? b-but he asked m-me to g-go tell Sa-Sakura-chan that the m-mission was ca-cancelled & you were given a d-day off" ...Naruto looked shocked upon hearing this

and said "well sakura-chan must have know already ...so Hinata-chan do you want to go get some ramen I'm starving?" "Ha-Hai N-Naruto-kun" she replied with her face down trying to hide her blush...

A/N: well how was it so sorry if it sux ...but again I'm not good with spelling or Grammar cause English is not my main language...Pls. Review!


	2. Accidents & Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or character but if I did, Orochimaru would have probably proclaimed he loves Kabuto!

A/N: heheh here is my second try! On with it!

* * *

When they got to the ramen shop Naruto ordered a miso Ramen and he looked at Hinata and said, "What kind of ramen would you like hinata-chan?"

Hinata stared at him for a while then said, "I D-Don't know N-Naruto-Kun"

Naruto thought hard & said with a foxy grin "I know I'll pick for u is that ok?" Hinata nodded in agreement naruto thought for awhile (only for like 5sec.) and said "and one Shrimp Ramen too"

As their ramen came they at it happily...

When they finished their ramen it was time to pay for it, hinata reached into her pocket but naruto stopped her hand and said "my treat hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed & said "a-arigatou na-naruto-kun"

"Your welcome hinata-chan" replied naruto as he paid for the ramen

"Now what do we do now"...naruto thought

Then he said..."I know do you want to visit Iruka-sensai with me?" hinata thought about it_ "he wants us to go to Iruka-sensai? With me ...oh I d-don't know what I'm going to do ..." _

hinata then remember she had training ..."g-gomen naruto-kun b-but kurenai-sensai ,K-Kiba-kun & Sh-Shino-kun r waiting for me w-we have training today" she said with her head down

"It's ok Hinata-chan I'll walk you there ...If it's ok with you?" Hinata nodded

"ok then lets go"naruto said with his foxy grin ...as the two walk towards the training field there was silence between them hinata was looking down at her feet while naruto was looking at the sky thinking

_"why can't she look at me when she's talking to me , she was blushing again awhile ago & she was looking at me with that look while I was eating ramen ...man she sure is weird...Maybe I was right ,maybe she does L-..."_ his stain of thought was interrupted by a shy voice saying

"Uh n-naruto-kun a-arigatou and good bye " hinata said blushing & giving naruto one of her shy smile as she left and went to her sensai...

Naruto yelled back "bye hinata-chan hope we could do that again some other time & good luck with training"

Then he walked away towards his Iruka-sensei's house ...When he got there his sensai wasn't there he thought, _"maybe he's still at the academy...oh well now where should I go now...I know I'll train" _

So he went to the training field team seven usually train in & found that no one is there so he trained...

but while he was training something is happening inside him Kyuubi is trying to take control of him & he was unaware of this ...while he was practicing his jutsus he didn't know he was tapping into kyuubi's chakra he was using alot of chakra now and his sensai felt the demonic chakra ...So he didn't waste time he went to where naruto was training & when he got there he found naruto unable to move lying on the floor...

He took him to the hokage...

Tsunade examined naruto & said "Kyuubi trying to control him ...Kakashi we should bring him to the hospital so that shizune can help me stop Kyuubi"

Kakashi nodded he & tsunade went to konoha general hospital...

When they got there, tsunade asked a medic-nin for an empty room & they broght naruto there

Naruto had a high fever, He was sweating & he was extremely cold tsunade called shizune they examine naruto & after a while, the doors opened then tsunade said to Kakashi "He will be fine once he calms down"...

She paused then said, "Do you know what calms him down when he's angry or sad?" Kakashi look down then said, "Gomen hokage-sama but I don't" the hokage returned to her office & thought

She had a head ache & decided to go to town & have a walk to calm her down while she was walking she saw ino & shikamaru talking & holding hands ...she though

_ " How strange they have different personalities & yet they get a long quiet well knowing shikamaru he's laid back and ino is active and yet ino can tell a lazy shikamaru to go get her ice cream. And when ever shikamaru is with ino she is not high tempered. Then it hit tsunade like a ton of bricks...what if she found someone the complete opposite of naruto to calm him down some one quiet and gentle...but who?"_

She thought of this for a while then went back to her office & asked the anbu to get Kakashi, kurenai, gai and asuma

They came back with the four jounin ...the jounin bowed and took their seats the hokage spoke and said

"the Kyuubi in naruto is trying to take control of him he must calm down to stop the Kyuubi & I thought of a way to do that...can you think of any of your female students that has a personality the complete opposite of naruto's"

There was complete silence for a while

Before kurenai spoke

"I believe that one of my students does hokage-sama ...she is quiet & has low self esteem her Name is Hyuuga Hinata"

Tsunade felt relief and spoke again, "You may go now arigatou for coming" the jounin left & tsunade called an anbu to get Hyuuga Hinata...

The anbu returned with hinata with him...

Hinata was nervous she did not know why the hokage wanted to see her...and when she got into her office, she bowed and sat down the hokage smiled at her

And said " Hinata-chan will you help Uzumaki Naruto heal cause you see he is in the hospital he is very sick and to cure him he must calm down and only you can help him" tsunade said in her kindest voice

Hinata was shocked to hear that she was the only hope of naruto-kun she said "ha-hai hokage-sama"

And they left the hokage's office and went to the hospital ...when they arrived at naruto's room tsunade asked everyone to leave the room except for hinata...hinata looked at naruto he was shaking in his bed she didn't know what to do & suddenly instinct brought her to hug naruto

Naruto was still shaking hinata did not know what to do she looked at him with worry then she hugged him tighter she did not know what to do she can't take it anymore she can't stand seeing him like this...

She was crying now with naruto in her arms...

And after a while naruto stopped shaking...

hinata was relived she then was beginning to put him back to bed but naruto wont let her go he was holding her in a tight embrace now ...

there was nothing she can do but put her arms around him too and as she did this she was whispering "naruto-kun pls.don't give up pls. be fine please I beg you" tears still flowing freely down her cheeks then finally he loosened his grip he looked at the person who was holding him & saw it was **Her **Hinata ...

He blushed at the site of her he could not control him self he...he hugged her again & said "arigatou hinata-chan" upon hearing this Hinata's cheeks turned flaming red...

And at that tsunade entered the room and said " I'm glad too see it worked " she toched naruto's forehead it wasn't hot anymore & said "he's ok now ...you may go hinata-chan arigatou" and as hinata left the door something happened naruto's fever began to rise again ...

tsunade was alarmed at this she called hinata back and said "hinata-chan will it be ok for you to stay a bit longer it seems naruto's fever rose up and he started shaking again" Hinata nodded and ran back to naruto again ...

Tsunade spoke again "hinata will you stay with him for a while I'll be back soon I just have to talk to someone" hinata nodded then tsunade left...

Tsunade went back to her office thinking " it worked but it seems hinata has to stay with him I don't know what to do ...

Then an idea went to her mind...

What if I ask Hinata's father to...yes that would work"

When she got to her office she asked, an anbu to get Hinata's father ...Hiashi entered the room, bowed & took his seat the hokage spoke

"Will you allow your daughter to be married to Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama may I ask why "Hiashi said in fierce tone...

" It's the only way to save the village from the Kyuubi cause you see the demon fox is trying to take over the boys body to use him as a tool to destroy the konoha and your daughter hinata seems to be the only thing that calms the boy down" tsunade said with her head down...

Hinata's father thought about it then he spoke "If its the only way to save the village from the demon fox then I have no choice but to agree" tsunade looked up and said "Arigatou ! Arigatou! You may go now we shall talk about the matter some other time Hiashi-sama".

Tsunade was glad that Hinata's father agreed...

Then she remembered that she left hinata and naruto at the hospital so she went there as fast as she could when she got there naruto was asleep...

She went near hinata and spoke "hinata do you like naruto-kun" tsunade said in a curious tone...

Hinata thought about what to say...

But before she could say anything tsunade spoke again "You don't have to be shy I wont tell anyone"

Hinata opened her mouth but no words came out so she just nodded...

"So what would you say if I said you're going to marry him someday?" said a very hopeful tsunade

"Ho-Hokage -Sama W-What do you mean? " hinata replied bowing her head down...

Tsunade then explained every thing to hinata she explained about the Kyuubi about naruto's past why she has to marry naruto and after the hokage finished, she said

"Hinata-chan your father already agreed that to save the village you must ...M-Marry him someday in the future ...but If you said no...

Tsunade looked down for a moment...

I-It is ok because I will not force you to if you do not want to...and if you said yes...

Tsunade then looked at hinata with hope in her eyes then from now on you engaged & you will be married when you're at the right age"

Hinata was shocked at first...

Then she began to speak "Ho-Hokage-sama I...I...I agree so that we c-can save the v-village from the K-Kyuubi"

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" tsunade said with tears in her eyes as she hugged hinata tight...

then finally let go at this she said "you may go home naruto's asleep now back tomorrow hinata-chan I will send anbu to fetch you at 8:00am.

"Good night hinata-chan " hinata said good night to naruto and tsunade

Then set off towards the hyuuga compound with an anbu guard. When she got home the anbu left and she was met by her father at the gate who said "hinata we need to talk" hinata nodded and followed her father ...she was led by her father to the room they had their last conversation in...

She and her father sat down ...her father spoke "hinata hokage-sama told me that your the only one that could save the city from Kyuubi...I already gave the hokage my approval I trust that she has informed you? ..."

Hinata nodded

"Hinata now that your engaged you don't have to fight for the position of heiress ...the elders have decided that you will become heiress...and from now on you will be taking classes on how to be a decent young lady " her father said

"ha-hai" hinata replied with a bit of relief & shock in her voice

"You may go now good night _my daughter,_" Hiashi said whispering he last part but of course hinata heard it

Hinata smiled as she nodded & left ...she ran to the bathhouse to take a long hot bath...after her bath she went to her room got dressed sat in front of her mirror combing her hair thinking

"We're engaged ...his going to b-be my hu-husband someday oh I'm so happy " after combing her hair she laid in her bed closed her eyes then after some time she finally was sleeping...

-The Next Day-

The sun is shining brightly hinata just finished dressing after a bath...

She ran down for breakfast the maids serving her food & after eating she ran out waited for the anbu and after just 3mins. He arrived and they set off...

When she arrived at naruto's room she saw that tsunade was already, there Naruto was still sleeping...

She was greeted by tsunade as she went in "good morning hinata-chan"

"good m-morning ho-hokage -sama" hinata replied with one of her shy smiles the hokage spoke again " hinata-Chan you ,naruto & Kiba will be team mate from now on ...I'm moving shino into naruto's old team"

Hinata glanced at naruto then looked back at tsunade & spoke in a very soft voice "Ho-Hokage-sama will he be ok?"

"Yes he just needs to rest hinata-chan" tsunade replied... hinata was happy naruto would be fine she was so worried about him...

Then naruto moved ...tsunade and hinata looked at him...

Naruto was moving his head to look at them

"Baa-chan...Hinata-chan what're you doing here?" said a confused naruto...

"we're waiting for you to wake up and now your awake I can go back to my office I trust hinata-chan will take care of you (she gave a wink to hinata)...so good bye I'll see you later" said tsunade "Good Bye Baa-chan" said naruto ...

"Good Bye hinata-chan, naruto-kun" tsunade replied then she left leaving hinata and naruto alone...

There was an odd silence for a while then naruto spoke "h-hinata-chan are you sure it's ok for you to s-stay with me I mean don't you have training and stuff...I-I don't want you to miss anything because yours-staying with me here" said naruto in a worried voice...

Hinata looked at him & said "Na-Naruto-kun its ok Hokage-sama A-Asked kurenai-sensai to give me a break until you were better" hinata said while her cheeks are slowly turning red...

Naruto thought about it

_"m-maybe she does Love me...oh what do I do ...what's happening to me what is this weird feeling I can't explain it ...I just want to hug her but I can't do that ...she might think I'm a pervert just like ero-sennin ...oh why do I want to hug her why ? This is so weird ...oh I must prevent my self ..."_

Then he turned red all of a sudden...hinata noticed it and spoke "Is s-something wrong na-naruto-kun?" then she thought about naruto's behavior

_"why is he stuttering ...why is he blushing...what if he L ...no he would never, he likes sakura...hinata your just day dreaming again so don't think that he could ...and why would he even ever love a failure a disappointment but what if he did oh I mustn't hug him but I want. But I must contain myself..."_

Hinata blushed harder cause of her thoughts then she said "na-naruto-kun are you feeling better now?"

"h-hai hinata-chan I'm feeling a lot better now ...and thank you for yesterday you helped me feel alot better you know," said a blushing naruto

"Your w-welcome naruto-kun" said hinata with her face so red...

Then at that moment one of the maids of the hyuuga compound entered

"Miss Hinata your father has told me to bring you and master naruto-kun lunch" said the maid bowing

"Arigatou for bringing food you may go now" hinata said taking the food from her and smiling the maid smiled at her and left ...

Hinata brought the food over to naruto and said, "Are you h-hungry naruto-kun?"

"ha-hai hinata-chan lets eat" hinata took out the contents of the bag the maid gave her and said

"Naruto-kun what do you want to eat there is ramen, dumplings, rice balls, soup & many more"

"I'll eat the ramen hinata-chan," said a delighted naruto hinata handed it to naruto but naruto said

"Hi-hinata-chan I can't move my arms "he said blushing & looking worried...

Hinata thought of what to do "I'll h-help you eat" hinata said blushing

...naruto nodded...

Hinata then took chopsticks & took some ramen & slowly moved it towards naruto's mouth...

Naruto ate the ramen blushing when naruto finished eating ramen hinata poured some tea into a cup & let naruto drink it then naruto spoke "arigatou hinata-chan now it is your turn to eat"

"ha-hai" hinata said her head bowed down to hide her blush ...after hinata ate she fixed up everything & then turned to look at naruto who looked back their eyes seemed to lock for awhile (maybe for like 5mins.)

Hinata snapped out of it...naruto did too

Then hinata tripped on her own feet and she accidentally fell on naruto which cause them to become face to face

Then somebody entered it was tsunade ...she laughed at what happened she saw hinata slip & from the door their position looked like hinata was gonna kiss naruto...

Hinata & naruto fixed them selves up & saw tsunade was laughing ...so they both turned so red.

after tsunade stopped laughing she spoke " You two would really make a great couple ...well anyway...hinata-chan you are suppose to go home for awhile & come back later ..."

"ha-hai good bye hokage-sama na-naruto-kun" hinata said then left & went home when she got home she was met by a female hyuuga elder

"Miss Hinata please take a bath & wear this then go to this room," said the elder as she handed hinata a dress & pointed at a room to her left

Hinata nodded went to the bath house to take a bath & went to her room to dress then she went to the room & found that several maids

were there the elder told her to sit down on a chair & as she sat down she noticed that some one was cutting her hair, someone polishing her nails, some putting makeup on her face as the maids helped them & after an hour they stopped & the elder told hinata to stand up

"Miss Hinata you look great "she said with a smile & told the maids to show hinata a mirror & when hinata looked at the mirror she wasn't sure that the girl in the mirror was her ...

Because the girl in the mirror looked beautiful wearing a dress that clung to her body, perfectly that was complimenting her hourglass body & hinata was not sure that she was that girl...

"Miss hinata her are some new clothes you are to wear them when you go out " said the elder while handing the maids boxes of clothes & telling them to put it at hinata's room

"Miss Hinata you may go back to the hospital now" said the elder

"Arigatou... I will go now" hinata said bowing & she went out of the room & towards the hospital & when she arrived at naruto's room, she saw that there were many people inside (A/N: by many I mean tsunade & Rookie 9)

And all of them looked at her when she entered ...she blushed ...every one had a different reaction the girls were filled with awe Naruto & lee Both had intense nose bleeds

Neji, Shino & Sasuke was looking at her with emotionless faces

Kiba was Drooling, Akamaru was barking, shikamaru glanced at hinata then looked back at the clouds outside the window again, chouji also glanced then he continued eating...

then every one complimented hinata about her new look which cause hinata to turn scarlet then she sat near naruto's bed

"na-naruto-kun how are you" hinata said with a shy smile

"Ha-hai I'm alright "naruto said staring at the new hinata for awhile...

Then he snapped back & looked at shikamaru who grinned at him

There was an odd silence

Then sasuke said "oi dope I'm going to go now" then he left...

"So hinata-chan wat made you change your look?" sakura said but before hinata could say anything tsunade stood up looking shocked at the wall clock then she said

"Oh no I have a meeting with that pervert in 3 mins."

Then said goodbye to everyone in the room & left ...then rock lee stood up

"Ei Neji Tenten lets go Gai-sensai is waiting for us," he said

"We better go to asuma-sensai might be there already"Ino said

"Shino-kun we should leave as well sasuke-kun & kakashi-sensai is also waiting" sakura said so the eight of them said good-bye & left...

"Hinata-chan I better go tell kurenai-sensai that your ok she's been really worried about you & that Baka" Kiba said...

Hinata said goodbye then looked at naruto who was now sleeping (which explains why he didn't reply to kiba's baka comment) she looked at him & thought

_"Na-Naruto-Kun looks so kawaii when he's asleep"_ just then someone opened the door ...It was shizune ...

Hinata then rushed towards her & said "Shizune-sama is Na-Naruto-Kun going to be ok?"

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan he will be fine infact he will be released from the hospital as soon as he wakes up tomorrow morning" shizune said with a warm & gentle smile then she left...

Hinata then settled her self beside Naruto then held his hand & she put a hand on his hair & stroked it ... "Naruto-Kun it's gonna be alright your gonna be ok" hinata said looking at naruto ...

"Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan pls.Don't leave me ...pls ... I...I need you...Pls...Hinata-chan...I...I...I Love you "naruto said while sleeping ...

hinata was shocked & her cheeks we're flaming red then a thought came to mind _"Naruto-kun are you joking me is this a joke that Kiba-kun planned ...no Kiba-kun would never do that ...maybe this is genjutsu ...no but it feels so real..."_

Her strain of thought was interrupted when Naruto woke up & as he woke up the first thing he saw was Hinata's creamy white eyes then their eyes locked white meeting blue...

naruto didn't know what to do he suddenly had an urge to kiss her ...he moved closer...closer...closer...& then it happened his lips touched her soft & glossy lips he closed his eyes & she did too they just enjoyed that moment that was their First Kiss

And after awhile they broke the kiss...naruto looked at those beautiful creamy white eyes...

"Hi-Hina-chan I...I think I ...I Love you" naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her & waited for a reply ...but before hinata said anything she hugged him tight

"Na...Naruto-Kun I...I...I...do...too...I...I...I...Love You Too" she whispered ...naruto pulled her closer to him & kissed her forehead...

then hinata blushed & let go of him ..."Na-Naruto-Kun you must rest ...shizune-sama said you will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning...good bye & good night Naruto-kun "

hinata said as she put his head on the pillow & tucked him in bed & kissed him on the cheek then approached the door..."Hina-chan wait for me tomorrow morning cause the moment I get out of the hospital I'm gonna visit you at the hyuuga estate ...Good night...see you tomorrow" naruto said with a foxy grin ...

hinata nodded & left ...she hurried back to the hyuuga compound ...& when she got there hinata went straight to bath house & took a long hot bath she went to her room to change only to find a note pinned to her room door

**Hinata**

**I have moved all of your belongings to the third room to your right accept it, as a present...because you have made me proud for becoming an amazing young woman ...Your mother would be proud of you**

**Hiashi **

Hinata almost cried reading the note. Then she proceeded to her new room when she opened the door she found herself awed by the room it was huge & beautiful like the rooms of princesses in storybooks her mother used to read to her. She opened the closet door & went inside she found her self in a large room filled with clothes & other beautiful accessories (namely hats, fans, jewelry, shoes ...etc.)

She picked out a beautiful lilac nightdress & changed then she dropped her body onto her bed & closed her eyes ...it was not long before she found herself in dreams of naruto again...

-NEXT MORNING (Naruto's Apartment)-

After being released, he went straight home took a bath, got dressed & rushed to hyuuga manor...

Even before he knocked, the gates opened & the guards bowed him in & he was met by a maid...

"Naruto-san Hiashi-sama wishes to see you...please follow me" she said with a smile & walked...

Naruto nodded & followed her ...they stopped at a room & the maid told naruto to go in & he did ...he was met by Hiashi & they both sat down...

" Naruto as you know you & my daughter are engaged as I agree to hokage-sama's proposal but I shall ask one thing from you ...Promise me naruto that you will not hurt hinata in anyway ...care for her ...love her ...cause you see I have been bitter to her I have hurt her ...cause I forgot a promise...I have been cold hearted to her & now I ask you to give her all the love she's been deprived of " Hiashi said in a saddened tone

"Hai! Hiashi-sama I will love her with all my being heart & soul & I will never hurt her in anyway I promise you & I won't Break my Promise cause that's my way of Ninja" naruto said firmly

"You may go to her room I believe she is still asleep ...the maid will tell you where her room is just follow her" Hiashi said with a small smile Naruto nodded & went out of the room

"Umh...Hiashi-sama told me to ...uhm...follow you to hina-chan's room" naruto said unsure of what to say...

the maid nodded & walked towards Hinata's room & when they got there she bowed & left ...naruto went in & was surprised at hinata's room...then he spotted her ...he closed the door & ran towards her ...

He looked at her angelic face while she slept as thought (ehm naught thoughts ehm) ran through his head...

he mentally screamed _"naruto what are you thinking this is hinata here the person who accepted you for who you are & now you are thinking about doing that to her...come on have a heart you have to respect her !"_ he mentally kicked himself ...

He shook his head moving those (ehm) thoughts to the back of his mind & stared at her for quite some time now then she stretched her hands and sat upright as she did she saw naruto was staring at her she thought

_"Oh god I must still be dreaming" she pinched her self "ouch that hurt ...no it can't be It's... It's real,"_ she thought...

"Uhm...I'm sorry Hina-chan ...It's just that your father said it was ok to uhm...well...wait in your room for you to wake up" naruto said in a slightly nervous tone

"It's ok naruto-kun I just have to take a bath & change then we can go" hinata said slightly blushing

"Uhm...hi-Hina-chan where'd you want me to wait while you get ready?" naruto said his cheeks stain in a blush...

"Uh...you can just ...uhm stay here I guess...but ...you have to turn around when I go out of the bathroom & into the closet" hinata said a bit firmly but still in her sweet gentle voice

Naruto nodded as he watched hinata get out of the bed & into the bathroom...

In the Bathroom

Hinata took a bath while thinking about her dream ...& after her bath; she took a towel & wrapped it around her body...

"Na...Naruto-kun I ...I need you to turn around now" hinata said through a small opening in the door & went out the bathroom & into the closet when naruto already turned to face his back...

Naruto then turned around again; as he heard the closet door close, he waited for her & after 3mins. She went out the closed door dressed in a beautiful red silk dress that clung to her body perfectly it complimented some curves like what she wore yesterday...

Naruto was speechless at how pretty hinata was today ..."uhm...Hina-chan you look pretty today", naruto said finally snapping out of his trance hinata giggled...

"A-Arigatou Naruto-Kun now shall we go now" hinata said sweetly

"Ha-hai Hina-chan...but before we go to our walk shizune-san told me that the hokage wanted to speak to us" naruto said hinata nodded & followed naruto out of her room ...out of the estate & onto the wide road

while they were walking naruto didn't notice that he held hinata's hand...hinata didn't notice to until they got to the hokage's office ...cause the moment the went in tsunade's eyes we're looking at their hands which made them let go...tsunade told them to sit down ...

" Naruto-Kun Hinata-chan I've called you here to tell you that you guys are gonna be married 10 yrs. from now when naruto is Rokudaime hokage & Hinata is the leader of the hyuuga clan ...Hiashi & I have decided to throw you an engagement party on Saturday which is 2 days from now we have taken care of every thing the party will start 4:30 pm. & it will be held at the hyuuga estate ...now all you guys have to do is invite some people you want to be there" tsunade said to the now shocked naruto & hinata who nodded

"Good I'm glad to see you two getting along now you may go invite the people of konoha" tsunade said then the two of then ran off to invite the guests of their engagement party while holding hands again

"Hina-chan let invite kurenai-sensai & Kiba first" naruto said hinata nodded & they went on their way towards the training field ...

When they got there, they saw kurenai, kiba, shino, sakura, sasuke & kakashi they were shocked to see two teams in one training field at first ...Kurenai & kakashi approached them at the sight of them

"Kurenai-sensai Kakashi-sensai Hina-chan & I wanted to uhm...tell all of you something" naruto said kakashi & kurenai looked at him for awhile then called the others ...now all of them we're there ...everyone looked at naruto & hinata

"Uhm...uh...Kakashi-sensai, Kurenai-sensai, sakura-chan, sasuke, shino, kiba Hina-chan & I uhm...wanted to invite you guys to our engagement party at the hyuuga estate at 4:30 pm this Saturday" naruto said waiting for their reactions

Kakashi nodded, kurenai smiled & nodded too, sasuke looked at naruto & hinata with no emotion on his face, sakura was wearing a big grin & said, "I'd love to naruto-kun Hinata-chan congratulations"

Shino had the same reaction as sasuke; Kiba looked at them in a puzzled expression

"Nani? An engagement party! Naruto & Hinata! Hmm...I'll think about it "he said glaring at naruto... everyone looked at him surprised at his reaction

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Dog Boy..." naruto said glaring at Kiba with annoyance

"Uhm...Na-Naruto-Kun...Kiba-Kun pls. don't argue ...& ...uhm ...Kiba-kun pls. go to the party" said a soft & gentle voice that made naruto & Kiba stop & look at hinata...

"Ok I'll go but only cause you asked me hinata" Kiba said sakura giggled at kiba's antics

"Uh sasuke-kun we can go together if you want" sakura said in a sweet voice sasuke only nodded with his emotionless expression but deep inside he was fighting a blush down

it was three years since he woke up to find sakura beside him crying & ever since then he has feeling for the pink haired kunoichi ...sakura was overjoyed at this "well we better go now we still have many people to invite

"Naruto said as they left "Hina-chan lets invite Gai-sensai lee Tenten & Neji now" naruto said ...hinata nodded & said" Their at another training field naruto-kun"...

So they headed towards where the 4 people we're & when they got there they see lee, Neji, Tenten training hard...naruto & hinata approached Gai-sensai & naruto said

"Gai-sensai we have something to tell all of you" Gai nodded & called his students over...

now that they we're there it was hinata's turn to invite people so she opened her mouth & spoke while blushing "uhm...well...uhm...Naruto-kun & I are uhm...h-having an engagement party at the hyuuga manor...at 4:30 pm during Saturday... & uhm...we we're wondering if...you...guys would...like to uhm...come" she waited for their reaction not looking at Neji ...

Gai-sensai said, "I would like to come of course!" then he continue mumbling something about youth power & love then he did the nice guy pose ...

Lee of course nodded & like Gai-sensai mumbles something about youth power & love...

Tenten nodded & giggle while Neji simply like sasuke had an emotionless face & nodded

"well uhm...we better get...going well see u then" hinata said nervously

"Uhm...na-naruto-kun we should invite ino, shikamaru, chouji & asuma-sensai now they must also be training in their usual training field" hinata said to naruto who nodded & led the way...

Hey got their & hinata was right ...naruto & hinata approached asuma-sensai & said, "we have something to tell you guys asuma-sensai" naruto said ...

Then asuma called ino, shikamaru & chouji ...when they got there they sat down

"Well...hinata & I are here to invite all of you to our engagement party at the hyuuga compound at 4:30pm on Saturday " naruto said...

asuma only nodded & lit a cigar shikamaru put his hands behind his head & said " It will be troublesome but I'll go" chouji nodded & got back into eating his chips Ino looked at them happily

" oh I would love to come congratulations hinata-chan & naruto-kun ...someday I'll invite you guys to my engagment party with sasuke-kun" Ino teased shikamaru, shikamaru just looked at her in his 'oh how trouble some look' then looked at the sky because he was already sure that ino was just teasing him

Hinata giggled & naruto looked at ino in a confused manner thinking

_"I thought ino & shikamaru would be the one's engaged & sasuke & sakura ...oh well It's not bad to think of other options who knows maybe it could happen anything is possible" _naruto then snapped out of his strain of thoughts & said

"Well we still have some people to invite so we'll be going now" then they left

"Hina-chan lets invite Iruka-sensai he'll be at the academy" naruto said ...hinata nodded & followed 'her love'...

They got to the academy & found Iruka taking a break "Iruka-sensai your invited to our engagement party at the hyuuga compound 4:30pm at Saturday" naruto said

"I would love to naruto, hinata...& congratulations "Iruka said to them

"Well good bye we have to go now Iruka-sensai we'll see you there" naruto said as they left

"well I guess that's all...in konoha well just send a scroll to gaara temari & kankuro" naruto told hinata

"Uhm...naruto-kun what about your other sensai that guy with white hair?" hinata asked him

"Ok yah I almost forgot about him...let's go I know where he is! " naruto said leading hinata to the bathhouse...

Then they spotted jiraya peeking at a hole naruto smacked him in the head & said firmly

"Oi ero-sennin I want to invite you to our engagement party at the hyuuga compound 4:30pm during Saturday and please Behave when your there!"

"What do you think of me of course I have manners! Naruto & ..." jiraya stopped in mid sentence as he spotted hinata he moved closer to her but then **Wack!** Naruto just hit him in the head again & said

"Don't you ever try ero-sennin or I'll kill you" hinata blushed at naruto's words

"Ei kid what did you do that for I was just admiring the beauty of your bride-to-be" jiraya said glancing at hinata

"Like hell you will" **Wack! **Naruto hit him again

"Come on Hina-chan good bye ero-sennin" naruto said as he led hinata away from jiraya

Saturday (Hyuuga Manor 4:30)

Naruto was looking dashing in his navy blue tux, while Hinata looked gorgeous in her periwinkle blue lace up dress that exposed her bare back and a little of her cleavage.  
Both were nervous about the party. They were standing at the gate with Tsunade and Hiashi. People were beginning to arrive.

The first to arrive was Tenten wearing a beautiful yellow backless dress and she was escorted by Neji who was wearing a black tux, next to come was Kurenai wearing a red gown that suited her eye's, she was escorted to Naruto's surprise, by Kakashi who was also in a tux with his facemask.

They shook their hand as a congratulations, they were followed by Sakura wearing a pink off shoulder gown escorted by none other than The Uchiha Sasuke, who looked handsome in his pitch black tux They shook hands and entered.

Next, to arrive was Ino and shikamaru. Ino was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress and shikamaru was wearing a tuxedo as well after ino and shikamaru entered Hinata and Naruto, they asked Tsunade and Hiashi if they could go inside now.  
Hiashi and Tsunade both nodded and gestured naruto and his soon to be wife inside, to join their guests.

"Hinata-chan Naruto-kun I just want to say congratulations to you," Ino said while pulling shikamaru around who was mumbling "how troublesome" hinata giggle and naruto grinned at them, they looked so cute together.

Hinata and Naruto then proceeded to Sakura and Sasuke's table

"Come on Sasuke-kun lets dance please." they heard Sakura whine

"Later sakura can't you see that no one is dancing yet" Sasuke replied in an annoyed arrogant tone.

The blond container then asked Hinata if she would like to dance. Hinata nodded shyly, they went to the dance floor Naruto putting both his hands on hinata's waist, hinata putting both her hands around his neck, and they danced slowly.

After some time Sakura and Sasuke joined them doing the same thing, soon after they we're joined by Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and some others

* * *

A/N: second chapter done! Yay! Hehehe! hope u guys like it its a bit longer than the first chapter ...But still if you guys have any comments/suggestion pls.inform me right away I'm kind of out of Ideas for chapter 3 so I beg you pls. Help me! Arigatou for reading & for reviewing the first chapter! Hehehe...

Pls.Review! Arigatou


	3. Dreams & Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters but if I did oro-

Oro-chan: Shut up! Foolish girl why is it that every time you write a disclaimer it involves me & a cute outfit!

NaruHina: well u do look cute in the out fit oro-chan! & it suits you!

Oro-chan: just shut up! You foolish girl & continue the fic!

NaruHina: well if you say so! Here it is! Sorry if the characters are ooc here when they say their wishes for naruto & hinata...

After some time dancing Naruto & Hinata decided to take a break and just sit down for awhile

"Hinata-ne-chan I'm so happy for you & Naruto-ni-san" Hanabi said sitting beside her sister quietly "thank you Hanabi" hinata replied sweetly to her sister and after that there was an odd silence between the three of them until...

"Hey Naruto-Kun Hinata-Chan I have come to congratulate the two of you on this lovely evening that is filled with the power of youth love " Lee yelled as he appeared behind them wearing a moss green coat & tie (A/N: I wonder how he looks hehehe)

"Oh a-arigatou lee-san" hinata replied shyly

"Your welcome hinata-chan and May I say you look very pretty tonight" lee said as he eyed hinata

"Well bye fuzzy eyebrows, Hanabi we have to go& greet some of our guests"Naruto in a rush

"Uhm...Naruto-kun where are we going?" Hinata asked

"We'll I figured we better get away from fuzzy eyebrows or he'll start his speech about youth again" Naruto said grinning at her

after some time running away from Lee Naruto & Hinata bumped into Neji & Tenten who we're surprisingly Making out (A/N: that's a shock )

"uhm...Ne..Neji-ni-san?...T...Ten-chan g-gomen" hinata said with a bit of a shock in her voice "Neji what the ?" Naruto said unable to finish his sentence

"Naruto, Hinata-sama pls. don't tell Hiashi-sama he would never approve of me and Ten-chan" Neji said with a slight worried voice

" It's ok Neji-ni-san I won't tell father "Hinata said winking at him " no problem Neji your secret is safe with me & Hina-chan" ''thank you guys ...but what are you doing here when your supposed to be at the gates welcoming guests" Neji scolded them " oh yah your right bye Neji, Tenten" naruto said waving good bye to them as he & Hinata walk hand in hand towards the gate ...

"Oh hey Naruto ,Hinata what are you doing here I thought you we're going to start the program now " tsunade said to them "Oh ok tsunade-ob ...I mean tsunade-ne-chan" tsunade was a bit happy because Naruto finally gave respect to her ...she waved good bye as they went towards the stage

Upon arriving at the stage Naruto & Hinata we're handed microphones then they we're seated at the middle where they we're soon joined by the Hokage & Hiashi who sat on either side of them...

Then Ino & Sakura stood up & walk over to the stage & took two microphones & Ino started the program with a speech

**"My dear friends I'm Yamanaka Ino & this is Haruno Sakura & we will be your m.c's for tonight's event which is the engagment of two of our closest friends Uzumaki Naruto, Future Rokudaime Hokage & Hyuuga Hinata,Heir to the Hyuuga clan"**

"Ok now to start the program we have prepared a presentation regarding the lives of these two" she pointed at naruto & Hinata..."which was made by rookie nine & gai-sensai's team" sakura stated as they watched a powerpoint presentation that they made well obviously shikamaru did more since he's the genius ...

after they watched the presentation ino spoke again " now after that very beautiful presentation now Naruto ,Hinata it's time to hear what some of your family & friends have to say about you guys & we'll start with Hokage-sama "ino said as she gave a microphone to tsunade

" well I just want to say that I'm really happy for both of you since you guys are talented young shinobi & you two also make a great couple you've made me proud" tsunade said almost daring to cry then she gave the microphone to Hiashi

"I too am happy for you & I know that Naruto will take care of Hinata & make her happy" Hiashi said smiling at Naruto ...then he gave the microphone to ino who handed it to Sasuke

"Well Naruto I know you love Hinata I hope you won't do anything stupid to make her cry dobe" he said with a slight smile then he gave the microphone to shikamaru

"Oh how troublesome well anyway Hinata, Naruto I just hope you guys will be happy with your life "shikamaru said handing the microphone to shino

"well naruto take care of hinata because she has always been there to take care of you even if you didn't notice yet" shino said with a smile then he gave the microphone to Kiba

"Naruto you better take care of Hinata or else you will have to face me & Akamaru!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked then he gave the microphone to Neji

"Naruto I have only respect for you & I know Hinata-sama will be happy" Neji said smirking then he gave the microphone to Tenten

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan hope you all the best" Tenten said winking at them & gave the microphone to chouji

"Naruto, Hinata I hope you will be happy with your lives "chouji said then passed the microphone to Lee

"Naruto-Kun, Hinata-chan you are filled with the power of youth love & I wish you will not let it overwhelm you just remember you have Konoha's great azure Beast at your side to guide you" Lee said with the nice guy posse as he gave the microphone to Hanabi

"Hinata-ne-chan, Naruto-ni-san I hope you guys will be happy with your life together"Hanabi said with tears in her eyes then she passes the microphone to ino

"Naruto you better treat Hinata right or else!" ino said showing her fist to naruto then she gave the microphone to sakura

"Yah you better treat Hinata right or you have to face me & ino! ...Hinata just tell us if Naruto no Baka hurts you!" sakura said as she also showed her fists to Naruto

"Well now let's party!" Ino said trying to calm sakura while everyone is partying

Naruto & Hinata went to sit with the others...

At the hidden village of sound-

"Please Itachi spare me I will not bother the akatsuki anymore just spare me!" Orochimaru is begging for his life

"your worth less Orochimaru"Itachi said as he snapped orochimaru's neck

"What are we going to do now Itachi" Kisame said as he came out of the shadows

"Kill everyone here & burn the village down"Itachi said as he disappeared

Back to the Party-

The party was already finished only Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade & Hiashi were left

"Well that was fun but I must be going now & Naruto, Hinata I want the both of you at my office tomorrow morning maybe around 8:00 ok" tsunade said to Naruto & Hinata who nodded

"Well I'll leave both of you alone I must be getting to bed now" Hiashi said as he left

"Uhm...anou Hina-chan I'll go now we have to meet tsunade-ne-chan tomorrow uhm...good night" naruto said then he kissed hinata on the lips then ran home

A/N: I'm sorry if this is short it's just that I have no more ideas! Gomen! Sorry about the grammar & spelling!

Pls. REVIEW!


	4. New People & Wedding Plans

**Disclaimed : I don't own Tekken 5 or Naruto & If I did orochimaru would be wearing a Pink appron & maid's uniform evil grin good thing that snake's not here! **

Oro-chan: Hey I heard that foolish Girl

Me: we'll I do wish to see u in those hmm...Interesting clothing

Oro-chan: quit talking & get on wth the fic

Me: fine here it is Chapter 4 sorry if some characters are ooc !

* * *

-NEXT MORNING (Naruto's apartment)-

**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

A sleepy Naruto look the alarm clock & saw that it was 09:15 am then he started to scream "I have a meeting with Baa-chan & I'm already 15 mins. LATE! Oh no!

* * *

-Meanwhile at tsunade's office-

"Where is he? I already told him that the meeting is exactly 9:00am ...It's already nine fifteen & he's not yet here" tsunade said scaring hinata who was now moving far away from her...then she called in two anbu to get naruto

After awhile the anbu returned with a half dressed naruto "uhm...tsunade-baa-chan I can exp-" before naruto can say any more he was cut off by a fist that hit him squarly in the face (a/n: ouch! poor Naruto)

"Uh ho-hokage-sama wh-why did you h-hit Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said in almost a whisper "well I felt he needed to be thought a lesson Hinata-chan" tsunade said with a smile which sent shivers down Hinata's spine

"so Baa-chan what do you want to talk about "Naruto said after recovering from the punch "well I called you both here to discuss your wedding" Tsunade said looking at both teens who blushed

"uhm...anou...ho-hokage-sama isn't that anou...ten years from now?" hinata said still shaken by the fact that tsunade just hit _her_ Naruto-kun "well I've decided since ten years is such a long wait that I'm move it 5 years earlier than expected" tsunade said with a playful smile

"But still Baa-chan why are we planning so early that's still five whole years "Naruto said "well cause you see I want my little brothers wedding to be perfect" tsunade said with the same smile

"Well ok it you say so baa-chan" Naruto said looking quizzical "Oh And will you please stop calling me an old lady ...just call me tsunade-nee-chan ok? Naruto & you too hinata" Tsunade said no looking rather annoyed "ha-hai ts-tsunade-nee-chan" hinata said "well ok If Hina-chan calls you that then I'll do too tsunade-ba...err nee-chan" naruto replied

"Hmm that's better ok now back to the wedding plans...First we're going to go to my personal designer to get you guys fitted for your wedding clothes & we're supposed to be there 10 mins. ago so let's get moving just follow me" tsunade informed to two teens as they stood up & walked to the door following her

* * *

-At the Designers shop-

"Welcome Hokage-sama I was expecting you earlier has something happened?" a girl with short brown hair wearing a blue cube top, a blue jacket on top, blue gloves, shortblue shorts, blue boots & knee high blue socks asked tsunade politely "well you see asuka we would have been earlier if a certain someone woke up earlier "Tsunade replied glairing at Naruto (a/n: Asuka is pronouncewith asilent -u)

"It's ok hokage-sama ...now that your here let's get started" asuka said with a bright smile "well first let me introduce these people with me"tsunade said as asuka just nodded

"well this young lady is Hyuuga Hinata" tsunade said gesturing to hinata " Hinata this is my close friend & my designer Asuka Kazama " tsunade said gesturing to asuka "Hi Hinata-chan Nice to meet you"asuka said shaking hinata's hand "Nice too meet you to Asuka-san"

"Now this guy over here is Uzumaki Naruto"tsunade said pushing naruto forward "Naruto this is Asuka Kazama "she added gesturing to asuka again "Hi Naruto-kun I've heard alot about you from tsunade-sama" she said holding out her hand "Hey Asuka-san Nice to meet you"Naruto replied shaking asuka's hand

"Well Now that we know each other let's get started now first Hinata-chan I need to get your measurements" asuka said as she took out a tape measure, a pen & paper then started to take hinata's measurements & scribbling onto the paper

When she finished she walked towards naruto & said "Now it's your turn Naruto-kun will you please stand up" Naruto just nodded & stood up as asuka started to get his measurements

"well I'm finished now you should just come back after a week or so " asuka told them with a smile "ok asuka see you later"tsunde told her friend "ok bye tsunade-san"asuka replied as Tsunade, Hinata & Naruto left

"Ok where to next tsunade-nee-chan?" naruto said with an excited grin "well since it already lunch time let's go eat " tsunade said as naruto opened his mouth but she cut him off "so where would you like to eat hinata?" she added before he could say anything

"Anou...tsunade-nee-chan I don't know?" hinata said in her usual voice "I know a little cafe near Hokage tower" tsunade said grinning at the pouting naruto.

* * *

-Meanwhile a few miles away from konoha-

"Itachi are you sure you were in the right Path?"Kisame said to his partner

"Ok sure I don't want to argue with you"

"..." still no reply from Itachi

After a while

Itachi & Kisame noticed there was a girl sleeping under a sakura tree she has short yellow hair with bangs(a/n: the bangs are like hevn's from get backers )some hair wrapped with red cloth (a/n: u guys know the long thing from yuna's hair it's like that)

she wore two gloves (a/n:her gloves are like kakashi's) ,a black & red Chinese shirt that extends down ward at the back but it's open in the front so that it shows her pants & ninja sandals & a red scarf that is around her waist & is tied up at the back in a small ribbon

Itachi approached the girl silently but the girl eyes snapped open "who are you?"

"..." no reply

"I know you're there I sense your chakra"she said as she disappeared

"What's your name?" Itachi said as he stopped the fist that was coming from behind him

"How did yo-"but she was cut off by a kunai approaching her but she dodged it

"You we're to obvious now who are you?" Itachi said

"Mayonaka Raiji & you?"Raiji asked him

"Uchiha Itachi"he said calmly

"Uchiha your one of the survivors right?" the girl questioned him

"Yes so you know about the massacre?"Itachi said looking bored

"Yes your the accused but you didn't really do it right?"Raiji said knowingly

"How did you know the truth?"Itachi asked looking surprised

"I have read a bit of the konoha archives to know that it was another Uchiha"

"So you are a konoha Nin?" Kisame asked

"Yes & I was the one who was asked to look out for any Missing nin's named Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigaki Kisame"Raiji told them

"so you're the one to guide us to the Hokage?"Itachi asked her

"Yes so what are we waiting for use you're henge now & Lets go" The girl said

"Ok " Itachi said in a monotone as he use Henge to turn in to a boy wearing a blood read shirt, black pants & ninja sandals_"how could she order me around like that Uchiha Itachi NEVER takes orders from anyone especially not from a cute ,strong little girl huh ?Where did that come from? Well I better use henge now so I can get over with this"_

Kisame just nodded & used Henge to turn in to a slightly skinny teen with short raven hair wearing a blue shirt, black pants & ninja sandals

After they transformed Raiji led them towards konoha

* * *

-At the cafe-

"well I Have a meeting so I'll leave you two for awhile I'll meet you two at cherry blossom Park later 2:00pm good bye" tsunade said & with a puff of smoke

"well we've got one hour hina-chan what do you want to do ?" Naruto asked hinata

"Well I-I don't Know Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"I know let's go to the beach with the others"Naruto asked her

"O-Ok Naruto-kun " Hinata said smiling _"I'm going to go to the beach with Naruto-kun "_

"Well I'll go to your house after I finish packing the things I need and we can go get the other ok"

"Hai Naruto-kun" she said then they parted

* * *

-At the Hyuuga manor-

"Oh I guess this looks ok" Hinata said looking at her self in the mirror as she put on a Red two piece swim suit that clung to her body perfectly then she put on short blue beach shorts & a blue tank top then took her bag & went out

* * *

-Naruto's apartment a while ago-

"Oh here it is I thought I lost it" naruto said as he took his navy blue beach shorts & a white t-shirt & put them on then he took his bag & ran to the hyuuga manor only to see that hinata was waiting for him

"Gomen Hina-chan" Naruto said with his head down

"It's ok Naruto-kun now who shall we invite?"Hinata asked

"well lets go find Sasuke ,Sakura ,Shikamaru ,Ino ,Neji ,TenTen ,Kiba ,Shino ,Chouji & Lee"Naruto said as hinata just nodded & they set off to find their friends

* * *

-Back at the Hokage's Office-

"Raiji I trust you've done your mission well?"Tsunade asked the girl

"Hai Hokage-sama here they are"Raiji said pointing to the two boys behind her

"Itachi, Kisame you can drop your henge now & I want a report!" tsunade said as the two dropped their henge

"Hokage-san the akatsuki are planning to capture the container of the container of the Nekomata (two tails), a youma in the form of cat, which possess the power of death within two week &they have decided to just capture the Kyuubi container when they have capture the others & we were sent to kill Orochimaru a few days ago"Itachi said with a smirk on his face

"Good Job Itachi now I ask one thing of you" Tsunade said

"And what is that Hokage-san?" Itachi said in a monotone

"I ask you're permission to tell sasuke the truth" tsunade said

"I allow you hokage-san to tell my otoutou the truth "Itachi said a with a smirk

"Hai you may rest now you are dismissed but Raiji will stay with you" Tsunade said

"Hokage-san why has this girl have to stay with us?" Itachi asked

"She needs Protection Itachi & I will assign you & Kisame to do that"Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-san we will leave now come Kisame, Raiji" Itachi said still in a monotone

"Is he always like that"Raiji whispered to Kisame

"No not always" Kisame whispered back to Raiji

"Oi are you coming or what?" Itachi said

Kisame & Raiji just nodded & followed Itachi

* * *

-At the beach-

"This was a great idea Naruto" Neji told him as he sat next to Tenten

"Yeah great idea dobe" Sasuke said as Sakura dragged him to the water

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it really was a great Idea to go to the beach" Kiba said throwing a Frisbee for Akamaru to catch

"Thanks guys Hey Hina-chan lets go swimming"naruto said carrying hinata bridal style towards the water

* * *

A/N: yay! finally another chapter done ! Sorry if I took long I had to do a summer book report & sorry if it sux & if it's short! ...so Pls. Review! & Arigatou to the Reviewers! 


	5. Sisters & Fan Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything but the little cute dresses I wasplanning to put on oro-chan evil grin too bad itachi already killed him**

Naruto: huh orochimaru is dead

Me: where did you come from?

Naruto: well I heard some one talking so I went here with Hina-chan

Hinata: Gomen we didn't mean to interrupt anything bows head

Me: no it's ok Hinata,Naruto I was just going to continue this fanfic I made

Naruto: oh ok we'll just stay here then

Me: ok so here it is Chapter 5 ...again sori for the ooc ness spelling & grammar

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in konoha-

"Itachi do you even know where we're going" Kisame question his partner

"We're going to find somewhere to stay "Itachi said

"Oh wait I need to ask my sister where she is would you guys just sit down for awhile and wait" Raiji said as she sat down at a bench ,closed her eyes and focused chakra onto her index and middle finger then placed it on top of a half moon shaped mark on her arm then

She thought _"oi Mitsumi where are you?"_ then a voice in her head answered her

_"I'm at the beach" _

_"What are you doing at the beach when we don't have a place to stay yet"_ she screamed in her head

_"well we do have a place to stay tsunade-sama got us rooms at the hotel near hokage tower at the 8th floor the room numbers are 809 and 811 oh and she told me to tell you that she also got two rooms for your companions the room numbers are 810 & 812 oh and I left the keys to the rooms at the front desk under my name and your room is room 811 cause I already put my things in room 809 and I also put your thing in room 811"_ the voice answered her

_"Oh ok have fun see you later bye" _she thought

_"Ok bye" _the voice said as it faded away

Then Raiji snapped out of her trance and she opened her eyes and stood up

"So where's your sister?" Kisame asked her

"oh she's at the beach and she said tsunade-sama already got rooms for us" she replied

"Oh where?" Kisame asked her

"At the hotel near hokage tower so let's go" Raiji said as she began walking

* * *

-At the beach-

"Hey everyone the food's ready" Lee shouted as his friends rush towards him

"Did you cook this fuzzy eyebrow?" Naruto asked

"Yes but Ino, Shino, Shikamaru and The Power of Youth guided us Naruto-kun" Lee said as everyone sweat dropped

"I-I'm s-sure it's g-good Lee-san" Hinata said politely

"I'm not so sure Hinata since Ino-pig helped" Sakura commented

"Oh yah forehead girl why don't you cook your own food" Ino screamed at her

"I will rather do that then eat something you cooked" Sakura yelled **_"Hell Yeah"_** Inner sakura said and the argument went on as the others ate the Kiba got hit on the head by a beach ball

"HEY! WHO THE HE-" Kiba began but he was cut off

"Gomen I didn't mean to hit you are you hurt?" a voice said from behind them

Kiba turned his head to see who the speaker was then his jaw dropped

The speaker was a girl with elbow length blond hair with periwinkle blue eyes wearing an aquamarine cube top with a white sleeveless unbuttoned shirt with the ends tied in a knot a few inches above her navel, a white beach skirt half an inch above her knee and white beach sandals

After Kiba regained his composure he opened his mouth to reply to her question but it seems that he lost his voice so he just shook his head

"Oh good I thought I hurt someone uhm...If you don't mind may I please have my beach ball back?" the girl said

Kiba nodded and handed her the beach ball

"Thank you uhm..." she said thinking of what to call him

"My name's Kiba" he said finally getting his voice back

"Oh nice to meet you Kiba-kun I'm Mayonaka Mitsumi" she said as they shook hands

"Nice to meet you to Mitsumi" Kiba said in a nervous tone

"Thank you for giving my beach ball back Kiba-kun I'm really sorry but I have to go" she said politely

"Your welcome Mitsumi" He said as she left

* * *

-Tsunade's office-

Tsunade was finishing her paper work when she remembered that she had to talk to Mitsumi, Raiji's younger sister, so she called an anbu to get her

After a few Minutes the anbu came back with Mitsumi who sat down in front of Tsunade

"Mitsumi How are you?" tsunade asked

"I'm fine Hokage-sama" Mitsumi replied politely

"So Have you met new friends Mitsumi-chan?"

"Well while I was at the beach I met some guy named Kiba he was with his friend so we didn't talk much" Mitsumi said

"I'm glad you met a new friend Mitsumi-chan " tsunade said thinking _"So Naruto and Hinata must be at the Beach with Kiba and the other I better not bother them I'll just cancel all the meetings then so I'll let them enjoy their time with their friends"_

"Uhm... Hokage-sama what did you want to talk to me about?" Mitsumi asked tsunade breaking her thoughts

"Well I wanted to ask you if you want to be a konoha Nin?"

"Hai Hokage-sama I would love to" Mitsumi replied with a smile

"Now that you're a Konoha Nin I'm promoting you to Chuunin rank and I'll add you to a team soon" Tsunade said as she grabbed a konoha forehead protector and gave it to Mitsumi

"Arigatou Hokage-sama" Mitsumi said bowing her head

"You may go back to the Beach now Mitsumi oh and will you do me a favor?" tsunade asked

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Will you go find Kiba and his friend and as for the ones name Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata and tell them that I have cancelled all our appointment for the day so that they can have fun with their friends but they have to see me tomorrow morning 10:00am and Please tell naruto not to be Late"

"Hai Hokage-sama I will" Mitsumi said as she bowed her headland left

* * *

-At the Hotel (a few minutes ago)-

"Uhm...Excuse me miss may I have the keys to rooms 810,811 and 812 that was left by miss Mayonaka Mitsumi?" Raiji asked the girl at the front desk

"Certainly but may you please identify your self first " the girl said smiling

"Hai, I'm Mayonaka Raiji her older sister" Raiji said smiling at the girl

"Here are the keys" she said handing the keys to Raiji

"Arigatou" Raiji replied as she lead Itachi and Kisame to the elevator and press the number 8

After a few minutes they reached the eighth floor and Raiji gave Itachi and Kisame the keys to rooms 810 and 812 as she went into room 811

* * *

-Itachi's room-

_"If I use henge all the time I'll waste chakra so I better just buy new clothes no one will recognize me any way" _Itachi thought about how to conserve his chakra

"I better bring the girl with me so that she is safe cause I don't want the see tsunade's face if the girl gets hurt" Itachi said to himself while imagining Tsunade's raging face as he went out of his room and knocked on Kisame's door and said "Oi Kisame I'm going out for awhile " he left as he heard Kisame said ok

Then he approached Raiji's room and He knocked on the Door and said

"Oi Raiji I'm going out for awhile and you're coming with me"

"Okay just wait for a minute" He heard a voice say

And after a few minutes of waiting Raiji went out

"So Itachi where are we going?" Raiji asked curiously

"Well before we go I must ask you not to call me by my name in public" Itachi said with a bit of irritation in his voice

"Ok then what will I call you?" Raiji questioned him

"Just call me otoutou since I look younger that you when I use henge" Itachi said with a bit of hesitation

"Ok _Otoutou_" Raiji said with a teasing voice as she ruffled his hair

"Very funny _Raiji-nee-chan_" Itachi said in the same teasing voice

"Let's go _Otoutou _wait where are we going anyway?" Raiji said as she held his hand and walked out of the hotel

"We're going to Shopping district to buy me some clothes _Raiji-nee Chan_" Itachi said looking annoyed but he still followed Raiji out of the hotel and onto the streets

* * *

-At the Beach -

Mitsumi looked around for Kiba and after a few minutes she finally spotted him and his friends so she approached him

"Hi Kiba-kun" she said to the boy

"Oh hi Mitsumi-san" Kiba said smiling at the girl

"Uhm...Kiba-kun Hokage-sama asked me to tell two of your friends a message" she said rather nervously

"Uhm ok who?" Kiba asked her

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata" she said unsurely

"Ok come with me I lead you to them" Kiba said grabbing her hand and walking

"uhm..Ok"she said as she followed Kiba towards the others

When they reached the others she was greeted by almost everyone then finally Kiba stopped and following Kiba she did too

"Mitsumi let me introduce you to everyone" Kiba said

"Hai" mitsumi said looking nervous

"okay There's Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto and last but not least Hyuuga Hinata" Kiba said pointing too each one as he said their names and everyone had a different reply

* * *

(A/n:here are their replies)

Ino: Hi

Shikamaru: How Troublesome

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Hello nice to meet you

Neji:...hn..

Tenten: Oh Hi waves her hand

Chouji: munch hello much

Lee: Hello Young Miss I can sense the Power of Youth is strong within you continues to talk about the Power of Youth

Shino:...nods

Naruto: Hello shakes Hands

Hinata: H-Hi p-pleased tom-meet y-you

* * *

"I'm very pleased to meet you all I'm Mayonaka Mitsumi" she said with a smile

"Oh yah Mitsumi has something to tell Naruto and Hinata" Kiba said

"Oh yah Hokage-sama said that she has cancelled all your appointment for the day so that you can have fun with your friends but you have to see her tomorrow morning 10:00am and Naruto please don't be Late" she said bowing her head

"Yosh! Hina-chan we don't have to see tsunade-nee-chan" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Yah we can spend the whole day here at the beach Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Hey why don't you join us Mitsumi" Kiba said **Blushing **_"whoa did I just Blush oh man why did I do that I don't blush not even when I'm around Hinata so why am I blushing Now?"_ Kiba thought to himself

"Uhm I'm not sure Kiba-kun what about your friends?" Mitsumi whispered to Kiba

"They don't mind Mitsumi right guy It's alright if Mitsumi hang around right?" Kiba asked his friends

"Yah it's alright Mitsumi-san" Hinata said smiling

"Hina-chan is right Mitsumi-san but you better be careful **Dog Boy** here might **Bite**" Naruto said Teasing Kiba cause he noticed Kiba blushing

"Hahaha Very Funny you **Baka**!" Kiba said holding his Fists up

"Naruto-kun Please don't fight with Kiba-kun" Hinata said with Puppy Dog eyes and a super cute pout and she put her finger on her bottom lip Naruto can't resist the way hinata looked right now (a/n: I know It's so unlike Hinata but just imagine her with puppy dog eyes and a super cute pout so Kawaii! .)

"Oh okay Hina-chan I won't argue with Kiba" Naruto said pouting as well

"Well I won't argue with this Baka because you asked Hinata" Kiba said looking away

"what di yo-" **WHACK! **"Sakura-chan what did you do that for?" Naruto said as he nursed his bump

"See what you get for being so an-" **WHACK!** "Sakura why the heck did you hit me?" Kiba asked as he nursed his bump as well

"I hit your empty heads cause you guys keep on fighting even when hinata told you to stop" sakura screamed at them**_" Hell yeah!" _**Inner sakura yelled

"Forehead girl is right you shouldn't fight especially not in front of Mitsumi-san cause it rude to fight in front of a new made friend" Ino said knowingly

"So are we just going to stay here and talk or are we going to have some fun?" Tenten asked them

"Yah let's go have fun who wants to play volleyball with Hinata and Me?" Ino asked as she and Hinata walked away

"Hey Mitsumi do you know how to play volley ball if you do let's go play" Sakura said pulling Mitsumi towards Ino and Hinata

* * *

-Meanwhile at the other side of town-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Get Him!" a crazy fan girl shouted

"Sasuke-kun's twin! So Kawaii" another shouted

"Raiji-nee-chan hid me!" Itachi said trying to hid himself from the fan girls

"Okay _otoutou _I'll hid you from the scary fan girls" Raiji said teasing Itachi as she ran fast from roof to roof carrying Itachi

"Very Funny _Raiji-Nee-chan_" Itachi said in a mocking tone

* * *

A/N: hehehe another chapter done! yay! heheheSorry for errors & other stuff! hehe but please Review anyway! arigatou!

Oh & the whole itachi & kisame thing will be explained in due time c",)

Go ahead click that button! Review! Arigatou!


	6. Guardians & Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto! but If I do I'd find someone to replace oro-chan **

Naruto:Author-san why did the fan girlscall itachi sasuke's twin?

Hinata: I'll explain it to Naruto-kun author-san

Me: Ok go ahead Hinata-chan

Hinata: Well when itachi-san use henge he looked like sasuke-san only he has those mark under his eyes, his hair is a bit diffrent, his taller & more muscular

Naruto: oh so that's why ,so what happend next?

Me: well here it is R&R! Arigatou to the reviewers! so Here's Chapter 6!Gomen for the spelling,Grammar and OOC ness!

* * *

-On top of Hokage monument- 

"Put me down _Raiji-nee-chan_" Itachi said irritated

"Hai _Otoutou_" Raiji said with a teasing smile

"Ariga-"Itachi wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was cut off

"AAAHHHHHHH! Get him he's there" One of his fan girls shouted"

"Oh no not again" Itachi said as Raiji picked him up and ran

* * *

-At the Beach- 

"Hey Mitsumi do you want to stay with us for the night we we're planning to rent one of those cottages" Ino asked the girl pointing to one of the cottages as the walked towards the others after finishing their volleyball game which Ino and Hinata won

"Anou Ino-san I have to ask my sister" Mitsumi said

"Okay go ask your sister mitsumi-san" Ino replied

"Hai I will Ino-san just wait for me for a while I'll ask her now" Mitsumi said sitting down then she closed her eyes ,concentrated chakra on her middle and index fingers then she placed it on top of a half moon shaped mark on her arm and thought

_"Onee-chan can I stay with my friends on the beach for the night?"_ Mitsumi asked

Then a voice in her head started to shout _"sure ok I've got to go bye" _

_"Arigatou bye" _Mitsumi thought back then she opened her eyes

Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked at her curiously and there was silence for awhile

"Anou...what did your sister say mitsumi-san?" suprisingly it was hinata who broke the silence

"She said yes" Mitsumi replied

"Hey Mitsumi-san how did you speak to your sister?" Ino half asked half shouted

"I used one of the abilities of our clan that allows us to communicate with any clan member by this half moon seal" Mitsumi explained as she showed them the half moon shaped mark on her arm

"That awesome Mitsumi-san " Hinata said

"Arigatou hinata-san" Mitsumi replied

"Hey guys guess what Mitsumi's staying with us for the night" Ino said

"Well we better go rent cottages now the sun's already setting" Sasuke said

"Sasuke's right" Sakura said (a/n: typical sakura) as she stood up with the others to go and rent cottages

"Hey Naruto Hinata we're going now!" Kiba yelled

But the couple didn't seem to hear him they were happily kissing under the sunset not minding anyone (a/n: awww! so Kawaii & so sweet)

* * *

-Somewhere in Konoha- 

Raiji and Itachi were still running from the fan girls now they we're on top of a hill and the fan girls are coming suddenly a phoenix landed in front of Raiji

"Furiko?" Raiji questioned the phoenix

"Hai Raiji-sama I have come to your aid" the phoenix replied

"Arigatou Furiko-chan" Raiji said bowing

"Let us go Raiji-sama" Furiko replied

"Oi _Otoutou_ lets go climb onto Furiko-chan" Raiji said as she climbed onto Furiko's back followed by Itachi

* * *

-Back to the Beach- 

Naruto and the others have finished renting cottages the boys in one cottage and the girls in another

* * *

-Girls Cottage- 

"Hey Mitsumi do you like anyone?" Ino asked her

"Yes I do Ino-chan" Mitsumi replied

"Is it anyone from Konoha?" Ino asked curiously

"No he's from Snow Country" Mitsumi said blushing a bit

"What's his Name?" Ino interrogated the girl

"His name is Mikomi Ashita" Mitsumi said blushing even more

"What's he like?" Sakura asked

"Well he's kind, a bit quiet, smart and handsome" the girl said almost whispering

"What does he look like" Tenten asked

"He's got blue hair lavender eyes he's tall and muscular" Mitsumi told them happily

"Hey Mitsumi it seems Kiba like you" Ino gossiped

"Huh? Kiba-kun likes me that's impossible" Mitsumi said a bit shocked by the news

"Yah Mitsumi-san Kiba-kun li-" Hinata was cut off by a snow leopard that was approaching them

"Fubuki-chan what are you doing here?" Mitsumi asked the leopard

"I was wondering where you went Mitsumi-sama" the leopard replied

"Hey Mitsumi-san is she yours?" Hinata asked

"Hai Hinata-chan her name is Fubuki she's a snow leopard" Mitsumi informed them

"She looks so kawaii" Sakura said petting fubuki's head as the leopard purred softly

"Yah she seems so nice too" Hinata replied stroking fubuki's fur

Ino looks at the clock and see it already late "Hey guy I think we should sleep now it already late"

"Hai Oyasuminasai" Hinata replied as she went of towards one of the beds

* * *

-Boys cottages awhile ago- 

The boys we're already in their beds but they were not yet asleep they were talking about the girls

"Hey Naruto I saw you and Hinata awhile ago!" Chouji teased him

"What do you mean you saw us?" Naruto asked chouji looking innocent

"He means awhile ago when you and Hinata were **KISSING**" Neji said teasing him (A/N: I know it super ooc but I just seems so amusing if Neji said it hehehe)

"Well I saw you and Tenten-Chan Expressing youth love as well" Lee Exclaimed

"Hey Sasuke did you think no one saw you give Sakura a kiss on the cheek awhile ago" Naruto said

"hn...Shut Up Dobe!" Sasuke said clearly annoyed

"Why are you afraid that you're secret will be exposed?" Naruto teased him

"I said shut the hell up you Baka!" Sasuke said almost yelling (A/N: weird huh so ooc)

"Hey Shikamaru I also saw you and Ino making out" Kiba said pointing a finger at shikamaru

"How Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"Just go to sleep you guys" Naruto said

"Oyasuminasai" they said in unison

* * *

-Next Day Girls Cottage- 

Hinata and Mitsumi we're already awake and they both were finished bathing

"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to go for a walk?" Mitsumi asked as she started walking out of the cottage

"Hai let's go" Hinata replied as she followed Mitsumi out of the cottage

* * *

-Boys Cottage- 

"Hey Naruto walk up your late for your meeting with tsunade" Kiba said as he shook naruto

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M LATE AGAIN!**" Naruto yelled

* * *

A/N:Sorry if the Chapters are getting Shorter It Because I'm Back to School! uh I Hate School well I'll Make the Next Chapter Longer! 

Well Pls.REVIEW! ARIGATOU!

Next Chapter: Chapter7-Secrets & Suprises!


	7. Secrets & Suprises

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! If I did have Manda wear those clothes I bought for Oro-chan!** -Evil laugh-

Naruto: Hey authoress-sama what will tsunade-nee-chan do to me?

Hinata:Authoress-sama will Naruto-kun be alright

Me: well read on & Find out here's chapter 7 sorry for the ooc ness,spelling & Grammar... thanks to all the reviewers here -gives a truck full of cookies to each-

* * *

-Beach Boys cottage- 

"Hey take it easy Naruto your not late Kiba just woke you up its only 6:00am" Neji said as he watched naruto run around the cottage getting ready

"Huh did you say 6:00am!" Naruto said annoyed

"Yeah" Neji said

"I'm going to get Kiba for this" Naruto exclaimed angrily

"Oi Shut up Dobe people are sleeping you know" Sasuke said as he yawned

"Well since I'm up I'll just take a walk see you later guys" Naruto said as he went out of the cottage and walked along the shore line

"It's a nice day today huh there are already people at the beach this early in the morning" naruto said to himself as he spotted two people also taking a walk along the shore line he got curious so he walked a little faster and when he got close enough he noticed that the two people were two girls whom he knew (a/n: guess who)

"Hey Hina-chan Mitsumi-san " Naruto called them

The two girls were chatting happily when someone called them so they turned around and to hinata's surprise it was Naruto (a/n: of course hinata knows naruto is a heavy sleeper and mitsumi doesn't know)

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling

"Ohayo Hina-chan" Naruto said bowing

"Ohayo Naruto-san it's nice to see you this early morning but I must be going sayoonara Hinata-san, Naruto-san" Mitsumi said before leaving the two lovers behind

"How are you today Hina-chan?" Naruto asked her

"I'm ok Naruto-kun how about you?" Hinata questioned him

"I'm fine so do you want to go eat breakfast with me?" Naruto asked putting his arm around Hinata's waist

"Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata replied blushing as naruto started to lead her to restaurant

* * *

-Back at the hotel (Raiji's room)- 

"Yesterday was exhausting" She sighed as she got dressed

_"I can't believe Itachi was chased by those crazy fan girls he's not even that cute ...well maybe he's a little cute...yah he did look so adorable when he ran from the fan girls " _Raiji thought

"Wait this is Uchiha Itachi the accused murderer of the Uchiha clan what am I thinking" Raiji exclaimed

* * *

-Tsunade's office- 

"Get me Uchiha Sasuke" tsunade's said to an anbu who disappeared in a puff of smoke

After a few minutes the anbu came back with the Uchiha prodigy

"Get me Mayonaka Raiji and her companions and tell them to wait outside while I talk to Sasuke" tsunade said to the anbu who again disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Sasuke nice to see you please take a seat I want to tell you something important" tsunade said motioning sasuke to sit down on the chair in front of her

"Nice to see you too hokage-sama what is it you want to tell me?" sasuke questioned her as he sat down on the chair

"I wanted to tell you the truth behind the Uchiha massacre" tsunade said looking eyes with sasuke

"..." sasuke said nothing

"Uchiha Itachi was on a mission the night your clan got murdered, he and his subordinates got back from the mission two days after your clan got murdered, he was informed that the murderer took his form while murdering your clan so he was sent on a mission to become undercover as a missing nin and join the akatsuki, It is said that the murderer went to Orochimaru after the massacre" tsunade explained

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until sasuke spoke "Tsunade-sama why am I just being informed now"

"I only just been informed recently by the elders, I asked the same question but they didn't answer me"tsunade said clearly looking pissed off by the fact that the elders didn't answer her

"I see, I understand, I should have enjoyed life, I shouldn't have wasted my time, I shouldn't have went to Orochimaru, I shouldn't have hate my...my nii-chan" sasuke said as him tears start falling

"Sasuke don't worry everyone makes mistakes I'm sure Itachi would forgive you" tsunade said as she comforted him

"I don't know if I can forgive my self tsunade-sama" sasuke said as more tears started flowing

Tsunade went over to the door and opened it slightly then she called one of Raiji's companions to enter the room and he did

"Take a seat and drop the henge" tsunade said as she sat down again

"Hai tsunade-sama" the boy said as he did what he was told

"Itachi" sasuke said in almost a whisper as he ran toward Itachi

Itachi closed his eyes as sasuke came at him he waited for a fist to hit him but it never came so he opened his eyes and saw that sasuke was hugging him saying "I'm sorry I didn't know I shouldn't have hated you nii-chan"

"Tsunade-sama I think my otoutou is sick" Itachi said teasing the sobbing sasuke

"Shut up nii-chan" sasuke said turning back to his own self

"What's the matter otoutou are you going soft?" Itachi teased him again

"I said shut up nii-chan if you say another word I swear I'm going to use chidori on you" sasuke said almost shouting

"What happend to you otoutou I think naruto's getting to you, that's the longest thing you've said since I left" Itachi said enjoying the look on Sasuke's face as he teased him

**WHACK **sasuke suddenly whacked his brother's head

"Ouch what was that for sasuke_-chan_" Itachi said still teasing sasuke

**Whack! Whack! **Tsunade just whacked both of them on the head

"Ouch! tsunade-sama what was that for" sasuke asked her

"Yah why did you do that hokage-sama?" Itachi questioned

"Both of you won't shut up" tsunade said

"Gomen Hokage-sama" sasuke said

"Yah I'm sorry too" Itachi added

"Okay Itachi when can you finish your mission?" tsunade asked looking more serious

"Me and Kisame will be able to bring down the akatsuki with some help from some strong shinobi's of konoha hokage-sama" Itachi said

"Okay when are you going to leave konoha and go back tot he akatsuki lair" tsunade asked

"In 3 days tsunade-sama" Itachi replied

"Okay I'm going to send some konoha shinobi with you but we have to tell them the truth as well" tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama we should act fast because they're planning to kidnap the container of Nekomata in 5 days time" Itachi said to the hokage

"I agree we should also protect the container from them since she is a new konoha Nin" tsunade said

"She is? That means they're coming here" Itachi said

"Yes her name is Mayonaka Mitsumi" tsunade said to the brothers

"Excuse me hokage-sama did you say Mayonaka Mitsumi?" sasuke asked

"Yes I did why do you know her sasuke?" Tsunade said

"Hai I do she is a new friend to me" sasuke said

"Oh yes she told me that she met some new friends yesterday" tsunade said

There was a knock on the door then an anbu went in and spoke "excuse me hokage-sama but there are some girls trying to get in hokage tower"

"Yah it's your fan club Itachi" a voice behind the anbu said

"Oh no this is to troublesome please don't let them in" Itachi said as sasuke and tsunade sweat dropped

"Don't let them in and please let Mayonaka Raiji and her companion in my office now" tsunade said to the anbu who nodded and let Raiji and Kisame in

"Ohayo hokage-sama" Raiji said smiling then she turned to look at sasuke "And you must be sasuke hello nice to meet you I'm Mayonaka Raiji" Raiji said smiling at sasuke

"Hello Raiji-san Nice to meet you" Sasuke said

"Ohayou Raiji how was your day yesterday?" tsunade asked her

Raiji smiled at Itachi and then turned to tsunade and said "I had a nice day yesterday, It was fun saving my _Otoutou _from the fan girls and I especially enjoyed seeing his face when they chased him up hokage monument" Raiji said teasing Itachi

"hahaha Very funny Raiji_-nee-chan_" Itachi said teasing her

Sasuke fell to the ground laughing loudly and pointing at Itachi and he said "you were chased by fan girls and was saved by a girl"

"Shut up otoutou" Itachi said looking annoyed

"He's right Itachi it's kind of funny that you we're chased by fan girls and Raiji had to save you" tsunade said laughing

"Oh no help the fan girls are coming" sasuke said in a little girly voice teasing Itachi

"Yah you've got to admit Itachi that was kind of funny" Kisame said joining the others laughing

"Shut up Shark face, Raiji_-nee-chan_, Sasuke_-chan_ and Tsunade-_Obaa-san"_ Itachi said then he covered his mouth after he said the last word he shouldn't have called tsunade that he knew that a fist was coming so he waited then **BOOM! **He went through a couple of walls

"He shouldn't have called hokage-sama that" Sasuke said

"Yah Poor Itachi" Kisame said

"Oh no my otoutou is hurt" Raiji said

"He deserved it" Tsunade said with a satisfied smile

"Uhm Excuse me hokage-sama" a voice from the door said

"Yes what is it that you want Teamari? Kankuro? Gaara? what are you doing here?" Tsunade said a bit shocked that the sand siblings were there

"After receiving the scroll you sent gaara felt that we should prepare to bring down the akatsuki soon" Temari said

"Oh of course we we're planning to attack them in three days kazekage-san" Tsunade said

"Okay hokage-san when is the mission briefing" Gaara asked her

"Later 3:00 in the afternoon" Tsunade replied

"Okay we will go and talk to Uzumaki Naruto good bye Hokage-san" Gaara said bowing his head a bit

"Kazekage-san before you go let me introduce Mayonaka Raiji the container of five tails demon Houkou, Raiji this is Gaara of the sand the Kazekage and the container of Shukaku" Tsunade explained

"Nice to meet you Gaara-sama" Raiji said bowing

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Raiji-san but I have to talk to Uzumaki Naruto for awhile" Gaara said looking at her

"Oh Kazekage-san please tell Naruto and the others about the mission briefing their at the beach and also please tell the one named Mayonaka Mitsumi that the akatsuki wants her" Tsunade said looking a bit worried

"Hai I will good bye Hokage-san" Gaara said as he and his siblings left

"Hokage-sama I think I have to go get Itachi now" Raiji said looking worried

"Hai you may go I think he landed near the Yamanaka flower shop" Tsunade said

"I'm not coming with you guys I have to go back to my village and report so I must be leaving Konoha hokage-sama" Kisame said as he left

"Hey sasuke do you want to come with me and save Itachi before the fan girls get him" Raiji asked sasuke who just nodded

"Ok wait for a minute" Raiji said as she called for her guardian using the same technique she used to call mitsumi with then after a few seconds a bright fiery red phoenix appeared outside the hole Itachi made

"Hello Furiko-chan, we need to go to the Yamanaka Flower shop "She said smiling as she called sasuke to climb on

"Hai Raiji-sama I sense this one is worthy him may ride" Furiko said eyeing sasuke as he climb on her back after Raiji

"Thank Furiko you're the best" Raiji said as Furiko took off

* * *

AuthorsNotes: 

hehe sorry if it short I had to do a biology assignment gomen for everything gives a box of chocolates to all those who will click the review button

Click it Now ! Review! Arigatou


	8. Heartbreaks & Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! If I did Manda would be a cute fuzzy rabbit that I would keep as a pet! **

Naruto: Hey kawaii!

Hinata: yah that looks so kawaii!

Me: I know it does dosen't it

Gaara: yeah yeah just get on with the fic authoress-sama!

Me: huh? where did you come from oh well here it is Chapter 8! Heartbreaks & Arrivals ! sorry for the ooc ness ,grammar ,spelling and other errors in this chapter.

* * *

-At the Beach- 

"Hey neji have you seen sasuke-kun ?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I saw him leave with some an bu awhile ago" Neji replied not taking his eyes of tenten who just came out of the house

_" where is he ? he said we'll eat lunch together"_sakura thought **_"Yah where the hell did he go!"_ **Inner sakura started ranting but she was cut off by a high pitched yell coming from behind

"Shika-kun how are you?" temari half shouted, half asked not realizing that ino was rushing towards them raging

"How dare you call him shika-kun I'm the **only one** who's allowed to call him that!" Ino screamed clearly not bothered by the 'Try-try-to -hurt-temari-and-DIE!' Glares that Gaara and Kankuro were sending her

"How troublesome,No one's allowed to call me shika-kun okay!" Shikamaru said lazily

"I'm allowed to because your **My** Shika-kun right shika-kun?"Ino asked looking at shikamaru with her cutess face

_"This is too troublesome"_ shikamaru thought

"I didn't say he was mine I just asked him how he is" Temari said calmly

"Yeah you weren't seducing him and chouji's santa clause" Ino said sarcasticlly

"For all you know he might be" Naruto said laughing

"Yeah who knows may be it's his part time job" Kiba said laughing too

"Did I hear my name?" Chouji asked them looking puzzled

"uh no we were just talking about shikamaru" Temari said clearly not in the mood to run away from a meat tank

"Oh okay" Chouji said stuffing his mouth with chips

"Oh-kay where were we?" Ino asked

"I was just telling you that I would never seduce a lazy ass like him"Temari said pointing at shikamaru

"Oh you won't?" Ino asked looking a bit embarassed

"No I wasn't, so Yamanaka you've given up Uchiha for this cry baby?" Temari asked almost laughing

"Yes I did and I'm quite happy I did!" Ino said proudly

"I thought you hadgood taste in boys but I clearly see I've missed judged you" Temari said

"Well I thought I did to but as they say love is blind, In my case that's completely true" Ino exclaimed

"Yeah i have to agree with you on that" Temari said laughing

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru sighed

"What did you just say!" Ino and Temari both yelled at him

"Nothing I just said uhm... beautiful women" Shikamaru said nevously

"Yah that's what I thought you said" Ino said looking satisfied

"Yah that's what I heard him say too" Temari said looking as satisfied as Ino

"Nice save I thought you were going to die right there" Neji whispered to shikamaru

" I did too"Shikamaru whispered to Neji

"Hey Hokage-sama told us to telll you something important so come here" Kankuro said to the now moving group of ninjas

"okay what is it make up boy" Naruto said

_"This brat I'm going to kill him someday!" _Kankuro shouted in his mind "Okay the hokage told us to tell you that the akatsuki are going down and the mission breifing is later 3:00 in the aftwernoon,oh and I'm supposed to tell mitsumi that the truth must be told and the akatsuki are after her" Kankuro said

"Oh-kay I guys I owe you guys the truth well are you sure you want to hear it?" Mitsumi said looking worried

"Of course we want to hear it" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh okay well some twelve years ago a few months after the 4th Hokage killed kyuubi Nekomata the two tails demon attacked our clan and we can't kill it so insted they just sealed it into a baby girl that has been burdened with the task of mastering the element of snow tought by the snow leopards that are allies of our clan which is uhm...well Me I was the baby girl so I understand if you don't want to be my friends"

"oh that's okay mitsumi-san your not the demon right your mayonaka mitsumi the new konoha nin and our newest friend" Hinata said elbowing naruto and whispering to him that he can also be brave like mitsumi

"well since mitsumi has courage enough to tell the truth I have to say something too" Naruto said

"What is it Naruto-san?" Mitsumi asked him

"Well the fourth didn't really kill kyuubihe also sealed it inside a baby but this time it's a baby boy and that baby boy is well...uhm...me so I won't blame you if you want to run away" Naruto said sadly

"we would never run away naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging naruto**♥**

"Yeah we would never leave your side Naruto"tenten said

"Tenten's right we would always be here" sakura exclaimed

"No one's going to run away naruto I already knew and so did Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Neji" Shikamaru stated

"well I know how you feel naruto-san" Mitsumi said happy to find someone like her

"yeah I also know how it feels of course you all know that shukaku the one tailed demon is in me"Gaara said flatly

_"wow I never thought that I'd find two others here in konoha" _mitsumi thought

**_"I told you there are others Mitsumi-chan"_** Nekomata said

_"I wonder if they can summon their demons anmal too?" _Mitsumi wondered

**" I feel that they do not know"** Nekomata answered her question

"Hey Naruto, Gaara do you want to learn how to summon your demons animals? And everyone can learn their inner animals too" Mitsumi asked

"Cool! I want to " Naruto said jumping up and down

"I guess I want to too" Gaara said

"Yah that would be fun" Sakura said

"Yup I wonder what mine is?"Ino wondered

"Probobly a pig!" Sakura said giggling a bit

"yours would be an elephant!" Ino exclaimed

"Huh an elephant why?"Sakura asked

"Because their larger than pigs" Ino said laughing

"why you Ino pig!" sakura said and their argument went on and on and on

"well oh-kay we can train tomorrow"Mitsumi said happily

* * *

-Some few feet away from the Yamanaka Flower Shop- 

"Ooouch that hurt! I am never going to call tsunade-sama an old lady ever again!"Itachi said learning his lesson then he heard something land some few meters away so he went there to look ,and to his suprise it was Raiji and Sasuke coming to rescue him

"Itachi ? Hey Itachi where are you scream if your here" Raiji said

"I'm right here" Itachi said smirking

"Nii-san how are you?" Sasuke asked rushing over to his brother

"I'm okay sasuke-chan, how about you are you okay you seem to be acting nicer"Itachi asked placing his hand over sasuke's forehead

"I'm just making up for all the wasted time nii-san and now that one of my goals are through I want to enjoy life now" Sasuke said

"Oww how sweet I wish my sister mitsumi would act more like sasuke" Raiji exclaimed

"too bad Raiji no one can ever be like me and sasuke because even if we hate each other we will still be brothers right sasuke-chan" Itachi said hugging sasuke to his side

"Hey drop the -chan okay itachi-nii-chan" Sasuke said a bit annoyed

"Why I like saying sasuke-chan" Itachi said teasing

"Oh alright" Sasuke said

* * *

-At the north gate of konoha- 

A kunoichi holding a letter is walking toward the gates thinking _"I hope the two are getting along well without me there to stop their bickering oh well they just have to get along with out me for awhile"_

_

* * *

_

-Somewhere at the Beach a few feet way from Naruto and the others- 

"Shut up I don't wanna hear anymore excuses neji It's over!" Tenten shouted at her **ex-**boyfriend

"Come on ten-chan Don't leave me please" Neji said hugging her from behind

"I said shut up Neji Just leave me alone okay and don't ever call me ten-chan you don't have the right!" Tenten said tears flowing freely

"Please ten-chan just listen to me"Neji pleaded

"No I won't listen I said leave me alone!" Tenten said running away

"Tough luck" a voice said from behind neji

"how much did you hear Temari?"Neji asked

"I heard what she said before running away" Temari said

"oh ...what should I do?" Neji asked her looking desperate

"I don't know that your problem go solve it" Temari said in a snobby voice

"Come on temari your a girl right? what would you want a guy to do for you?" Neji asked her

"I said I don't want anything to do with this okay" Temari said walking away

"Please temari help me" Neji said begging temari with puppy dog eyes (A/N: I know ooc but he desperately wants tenten back)

_"Damn! it's so hard to resist that look ! he looks...he looks...so kawaii! what temari what are you thinking why would you think he's kawaii ...-temari mentally slaps her self-...oh what am I thinking!" _Temari thought trying to look away from nejis face "Oh alright hyuuga I'll help you" Temari said finally giving into his puppy dog eyes

"Thank temari your the best" Neji said hugging Temari

"Hey stop that let go of me hyuuga"Temari exclaimed as she tried to hide a small blush creeping onto her cheeks (A/N: I know again it is ooc ...oh well)

"Oh Gomen Temari I got carried away" Neji said his face burning red with embarassment

"It's alright Hyuuga just don't do it again okay" Temari said before walking away

"I never thought Temari would give in to my puppy dog eyes...oh well" Neji said wondering about Tenten

* * *

-Tenten's room - 

"How could he I hate him " Tenten said to herself thinking about what happend earlier

_

* * *

_**-Flashback begins-**

Tenten was walking toward where the others were when she saw somethingshe that didn't want to see_"Oh no what is neji doing! I thought he loved me,I thought I was his only one_" she thought as she saw neji 'kissing' a beautiful blond girl that was lying down on the ground (a/n: no not ino it's just a random girl okay, and to all perverts it's not what you think it is)

Tentens rage was building up she couldn't take watching them anymore then she saw neji broke the 'Kiss' and the blond girl thanked him and left and now that neji was alone tenten began to rush toward him then.

"HYUUGA NEJI! how dare you do this to me" Tenten screamed

"Do what ten-chan?" He asked her looking confused

"How dare you kiss that girl in public!" Tenten yelled

"Tenten wait it's not what you think -" Neji began but he was cut off by tenten

"What do you mean I saw you with my own to eyes" Tenten said

"Ten-chan let me explain"Neji pleaded

"Shut up I don't wanna hear anymore excuses neji It's over!" Tenten shouted at her now **ex-**boyfriend

"Come on ten-chan Don't leave me please" Neji said hugging her from behind

"I said shut up Neji Just leave me alone okay and don't ever call me ten-chan you don't have the right!" Tenten said tears flowing freely

"Please ten-chan just listen to me"Neji pleaded

"No I won't listen I said leave me alone!" Tenten said running to her house

**-Flashback End-

* * *

**

-Hokage's office- 

"Hokage-samaa girlwished to speak to you" an Anbu said

"okay let her in "Tsunade said

the anbu nodded and let the visitor in

"Hokage-sama it's an honor to see you" the girl said

"What is your business here in konoha?" Tsunade asked the girl

"Well you see hokage-sama my name is ..." the girl told tsunade whay she was at konoha

* * *

-Naruto and Hinata- 

"Naruto-kun where are we going?and why am I blind folded" Hinata asked

"It's a suprise Hina-chan just trust me"Naruto said leading hinata

* * *

A/N:Finally chapter 8 finished even thought I had a biology quiz I tried to finish this & I did yay! 

Please Review! thank you to all the reviewers!

Chapter 9: Suprise & Another

What will happend to neji & tenten? Where is Naruto taking Hinata? and who it the person who arrived?

find out in the next chapter!

Ja ne Review! tnx


	9. Suprise & Another

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did then I would hmmm...revive oro-chan just to wear these clothes I bought !**

Naruto: authoress-sama are you sure that orochimaru would agree to wear that?

Hinata: of course he will naruto-kun it looks so kawaii!

Me: Hinata's right oro-chan would wear this but if he disagrees then he'll just have to face what ever is coming his way -crack knuckles & evil laugh-

Naruto: uhmm oh-kay authoress-sama whatever you say -steps away from me-

Hinata: oh well authoress-sama what happens to us now?

Me: well here it is Chapter 9 Suprises & Another ! sorry for the OOC ness, Grammar, & Spelling well here it is

* * *

-Naruto & Hinata- 

"Naruto-kun are we almost there?" Hinata asked her voice sounding tired

"Hinata-chan is you tired?" Naruto asked her but before hinata could reply he carried her bridal style and ran to their destination

* * *

-Itachi, Raiji and Sasuke- 

"So onii-san is raiji-san going to be my nee-chan?" Sasuke asked teasing itachi

"uh N-No" Itachi said nervously as he blushed (a/n: whoa ooc but if you imagine it looks so kawaii)

"Okay if you say so" Sasuke said a with a unbelieving look

"I would never ever agree to be itachi's hime-chan but if you like you can call me Raiji-nee-chan" Raiji exclaimed thinking about what she just saw _"did itachi just blush? Oh kami-san was it real did Uchiha Itachi just Blush?" _Raiji thought

**"Yes it seems that he did"** Houkou said swishing his tails in annoyance

_"did he really houkou-chan?" _Raiji said annoying houkou more

**_"Why can't raiji be like mitsumi? Why?"_** Houkou thought

_"Hey I heard your thought you stupid dog!" _Raiji shouted in her mind

**"I don't care I still say Mitsumi is alot kinder than you and she isn't in love with an accused murderer" **Houkou reasoned with raiji

_"well why don't you go to mitsumi then, Anyway Nekomata is alot better than you" _Raiji replied to her demon

**"oh what ever go back into thinking about that accused murderer of yours" **Houkou said teasingly

_"shut up you...you...you Dog!"_ Raiji exclaimed in her mind then she went back into thinking why itachi blushed

"Hey Raiji ? Earth to Raiji are you listening to a word I said?" Itachi asked her snapping his hands in front of her

"huh? what was that were you saying something?" Raiji said snapping back to reality

"Yah I was just asking if you wanted to come with me and accompany sasuke to the beach I heard your sister was there" Itachi said

"huh mitsumi there? oh yah, I remember she asked permission from me, okay let's go" Raiji said calling on furiko so that they can ride to the beach

* * *

-Tsunades office- 

"So you're another one of them?" Tsunade asked

"Yes I'm the eldest tsunade-sama" the girl said

"I see Both of them are already Konoha nins, would you like to be one as well" Tsunade asked her politely

"I accept your offer tsunade-sama" the girl said

"And you've come just in time too we're going to destroy the akatsuki within three days Hana-san" Tsunade replied searching for a forehead protector

"I'm glad that I can finally take a break from all the work I've been asked to do" Hana said sighing

"Mayonaka Hana I'm pleased to present to you this konoha forehead protector, I hope that you will wear it with pride" tsunade said giving hana her forehead protector

"Tsunade-sama have you any idea where my sisters are?" Hana asked tsunade looking a bit bored

"Mitsumi is at the Beach and Raiji went to help Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade answered

"So Mitsumi is having fun at the beach and Raiji's on a date with one of the Uchiha clan survivors" Hana said still looking bored

"Yup, here's the key to your hotel room it's room 813 on the eight floor of that hotel" tsunade said giving Hana a key and pointing at the hotel near Hokage tower that is just outside the window

"Arigatou Hokage-sama but I have to go now I'm off to the beach to see Mitsumi and give her a letter" Hana said

"okay Hana ja ne" tsunade said as Hana went out towards the beach

* * *

-At the Beach- 

"Hey Have you guys seen Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked Ino and Shikamaru who were almost about to Kiss each other (A/N: crying chibi shika: "Kiba is so troublesome" hmm I wonder what a crying chibi shika looks like? well he probably looks kawaii)

"No we haven't seen them Kiba and thanks for interrupting us" Ino said sarcastically

"Oh no problem" Kiba said leaving them not listening to what Ino just said

"Hey Sakura have you seen Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked her

"No but I think Naruto had something to show Hinata" Sakura said not even looking at kiba then she heard him say something that interested her

"Sasuke have you guys seen Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked the now approaching people

"No I haven't see-" Sasuke started to day but before he can finish he was bear hugged by sakura

"Sasuke-kun where have you been I was looking for you everywhere" Sakura said hugging him tighter

"Huh? Why were you looking for me sakura-chan?" sasuke asked looking confused

"Remember you told me we'll eat lunch together! And it's already 1:00 in the afternoon" Sakura complained

"Oh yah gomen sakura-chan I forgot" Sasuke said kissing sakura on the forehead

"Uhm sasuke-kun is you sick? Why are you acting sweeter that usual" Sakura asked as she placed her hand on his forehead

"No I'm not sick sakura-Chan, It's just that I now only have one goal in mind" Sasuke said smiling

"Huh? You managed to kill Itachi already in such a short period of time?" Sakura aid looking confused

"Nani? Sasuke-chan what have you been telling your girlfriend? you know for a fact that you could never defeat me in such a short span of time" Itachi commented from behind

"I-Itachi?" sakura said looking shocked

"Yup the one and only Uchiha Itachi" Itachi said amused by the look on sakuras face

"It's okay sakura-chan he didn't murder our clan it was another persons fault" sasuke said hugging sakura

"Yup he was only blamed for it, I'm Mayonaka Raiji nice to meet you" Raiji said from behind itachi

"Oh hello Itachi-san, Raiji-san Pleased to meet you I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said bowing

"NO need for formalities sakura-san just call me Itachi-nii-san since your sasuke-Chan's Girlfriend" Itachi said smirking

"You can just call me Raiji or Raiji-nee-chan if yah like I don't mind" Raiji said smiling

"Hey sakura-chan Do you know where Mitsumi no Baka is?" Raiji asked her

"Yah I she over there " Sakura said letting go of sasuke and pointing at mitsumi who was talking to Kiba

"Thanks sakura-chan, Hey Itachi come with me to my sister" Raiji half asked half-ordered itachi

"Okay where is she?" Itachi asked

"Just follow me Itachi" Raiji said walking towards Mitsumi and Kiba

"Hey Mitsumi who's he?" Raiji asked pointing at Kiba

"none of your business" Mitsumi said

"oooh is he your boyfriend?" Raiji asked looking curiously at Kiba

"No"Mitsumi said flatly

"Owww admit it mitsumi-chan" Raiji said teasing

"No he's not my boyfriend raiji-nee-chan,and who is he? Is he **your** boyfriend?" Mitsumi said pointing at itachi

"No way! Not in a million years" Raiji replied trying to hide a blush

"I wouldn't love her even if she is the last person on earth!" Itachi exclaimed trying to hide his face that now had a huge blush

"o-kay if you say so" Mitsumi said with a disbelieving look as she and Kiba walked away leaving Raiji and Itachi alone

"Why are we being asked the same question over and over again?" Raiji said frustrated

"I don't know why are you asking me that question? who care anyway ...uhm raiji do you want to go get a late lunch or something I'm hungry already" itachi said blushing as he started to walk

"o-okay" Raiji said following itachi

* * *

-Naruto and Hinata- 

"We're here Hina-chan" Naruto said putting hinata down and taking her blindfold off to see where they were

And as soon as the blind fold was taken off hinata was amazed at where she was they were in a forest filled with cherry blossom trees with the flowers falling and there was a blanket laid near a flowing river and a picnic basket near it

"Ohh Naruto-kun this is so beautiful" Hinata said admiring where she was right now

"Yup I know this is where I come to think" Naruto said hugging hinata from the back

"Naruto-kun who else have you brought here?" Hinata asked curiously

"Only you Hina-chan" Naruto said kissing her cheek

"Arigatou for brining me here Naruto-kun Aishteru" Hinata said sweetly

" I love you too Hina-chan" naruto replied as he and Hinata sat down to eat

* * *

-Back to the Beach- 

"Hey Temari how are we going to get tenten to love me again?" Neji whispered to temari

"I don't know hyuuga " Temari replied

"Why don't we make her jealous so that she'll come back to me" Neji said looking hopefully at temari with his cutest puppy dog eyes (A/N: yeah yeah ooc but it's so Kawaii)

"okay if you think it will work on her" Temari whispered to neji trying to hide her blush

"Thanks Temari your the best" Neji whispered back

"okay when are we going to start pretending to be a couple ?" Temari asked a faint blush staining her cheeks

"well I was hoping that we could start now" Neji said looking hopefully at temari with his cutest puppy dog eyes again(A/N: yup ooc again right oh well)

"Oh fine hyuuga I agree that we start now" Temari said a bit annoyed

"Do you know Mayonaka Mitsumi? If yes where is she?" a voice from behind them said

"Yes we do she's right over there talking to some people" Neji said pointing to raiji and the others

"Arigatou" the person said leaving

"Mitsumi how's it been?" the person asked

"Hana-nee-chan why are you here?" Mitsumi asked in shock

"Is it wrong to visit my little sister?" Hana reasoned

"No but why have you come to visit, I mean your not the type of person who would go and visit her sister at random times without a reason?" Mitsumi asked

"Your right I do have a reason of coming here and I it's because the akatsuki are after you** AGAIN**" Hana said glaring at Mitsumi

"It's not my fault I look like the weakest of all the containers," Mitsumi said defending her self

"Who cares if you look weak? Why didn't you just kill them the last time they were after you?" Hana asked

"Because I have a merciful heart unlike some people," Mitsumi said her eye color turning darker

"okay okay mitsumi you don't have to use our bloodline on me" Hana said in a lazy voice

"Okay Hana-nee-chan come with me I'll introduce you to everyone" Mitsumi said calming down

"Okay" hana sighed

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my eldest sister mayonaka Hana" Mitsumi said

"Hi" hana replied looking bored as everyone greeted her

"So Mitsumi-chan you have two sisters?" Kiba asked

"Yup that's right Kiba-kun" Mitsumi replied smiling

"Uhm...Hana-san your also like Mitsumi-san right?" Hinata asked

"What do you mean?" Hana asked her

"Well you're also a container I can feel your chakra," Hinata explained

"Yah I am I'm the container of Hachimata the eight tails snake demon" Hana said still looking bored

"Did you say eight tails?" asked sasuke

"Yah I did why?" Hana said

"That means you have the second strongest demon" Sakura exclaimed

"Yah I do why?" Hana asked again

"Did you say a snake demon?" Lee asked

"Yah I did why?" Hana asked again starting to get annoyed

"That means it's like Manda the Snake Boss," Kankuro added

"Yah why?" Hana asked again

"So if it's like Manda it means it's gay?" Kiba asked

"hmm I guess" Hana said

**"I heard that you foolish girl!" **Hachimata said looking annoyed but hana ignored him

* * *

Authors Notes: hahaha I finished chapter nine yay! woohoo! 

Naruto: uhm authoress-sama I'm confussed about the demons can you explain please

Hinata: yeah I am too

Me: oh alright listen okay

One Tail  
Shukaku, a youma in the form of racoon- inside gaara  
Two Tails  
Nekomata, a youma in the form of cat- inside mitsumi  
Five Tails  
Houkou, a youma which looks like a dog- inside Raiji  
Eight Tails  
Hachimata, a snake youma- inside Hana  
Nine Tails  
Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox- of course it's inside Naruto

do you understand now?

Naruto: yeah okay thanks for explaining authoress-sama

Hinata: yeah thanks so to all those who read this click that button now

Gaara: click it now so we can get over with it and she -points at me- can write the chapterabout me & uhm her -points at one of the character in my fic-

Me: owww gaara don't be to excited about her okay! thanks to all who reviewed here -give everyone a kawaii chibi kyuubi plushie- kawaii right thanks for the reviews

ja ne go click that button now c".)


	10. Another & Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd do the reviving technique right now to let oro-chan live -does reviving technique & oro-chan rises up- hi oro-chan look what I have -waves cute outfits around- **

Oro-chan: kawaii! -Wears clothes- yay!

Naruto: okay I take back my words orochimaru will want to wear those

Hinata: see I told you naruto-kun

Naruto: oh well I wanna know what happens in chapter 10

Me: okay here it is! Chapter 10: Another & Planning

* * *

-At the beach-

"Hey aren't we supposed to be at the hokage's office?"Kankuro asked

"No it's only 2:00 we still have an hour" Temari replied

"Hey Temari-chan do you want to go get ice cream for awhile since we still have an hour?" Neji asked

"Huh? Temari_**-chan**?"_Gaara asked eyeing Neji

"Yah didn't Temari tell you we're going out" Neji said smirking

"Is it true temari? Are you going out with him?" gaara asked looking at Temari

"Uhm yes gaara we are" Temari said looking at Neji then Gaara

"Very well I cannot deprive my sister of her happiness but if you hurt her you're going to have to answer to me" gaara said glaring a Neji

"Of course I won't hurt her gaara I promise" Neji said before taking temari's hand and leaving

"What with the -chan hyuuga" Temari whispered

"We have to be convincing Temari-chan and you also have to call me Neji-kun okay?" Neji whispered back

"Okay fine hyuuga but you better not go too far with this" Temari said

"What was that about?" Ino asked shikamaru

"I think Neji likes Temari and Temari likes Neji" Shikamaru replied then went back to watching the clouds

"I know but what about tenten?" Ino asked

"I think she and neji had an argument" Sakura said from behind ino

"Really?" Ino asked her

"Yah I saw tenten running towards her house this morning" Sakura gossiped

"Oh I hope she's okay" Ino said looking concerned

"I hope so too" Sakura said also looking worried

"Neji-nii-san hurt ten-chans feelings?" Hinata asked them

"Yah he did" Ino said looking sad

"Why would he do that?" Hinata asked then in disbelief

"Hina-chan don't worry I think Neji had a good reason why he did that" Naruto said comforting Hinata _"I hope he does"_

"Okay Naruto-kun if you say so" Hinata said hugging Naruto for comfort

"oww that you two look so kawaii together" Mitsumi said looking at Naruto and Hinata

"Yah it makes me want to hug sasuke-kun too" Sakura said rushing over to sasuke

"Me too hey Shika-kun why don't you hug me like that?" Ino asked

"It's too troublesome" shikamaru said not even looking at Ino (A/N: oh no shika you're going to get it)

" NARA SHIKAMARU! How could you be so lazy?" Ino shouted in rage

"Oh this is to troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

"What did you say?" Ino yelled at him

"Uhm I said I'll hug you already" Shikamaru said sweetly as he move towards ino and he hugged her

"Oh shika-kun you're so sweet" Ino said sweetly

"Yeah yeah anything to make you happy" Shikamaru said as he kissed ino on the cheek

"shika-kun" Ino said gaining her loves attention

"Yah?" Shikamaru said looking confused

"aishteru" Ino said sweetly

"Aishteru too ino" shikamaru said before their lips met in a sweet kiss

"owww that so sweet" Sakura said watching shikamaru and ino

"Yah I agree" Sasuke said from behind sakura

* * *

-Tsunade's office-

"Get me Miyashino Ayumi" tsunade ordered an anbu

"Hai hokage-sama" the anbu replied before leaving in a puff of smoke

After a few minutes the anbu came back with a girl that has short brown hair with a touch of a little black on the layer wearing a top with sleeves colored orange and yellow with black pedal pants and black ninja sandals, she also wore a necklace with a ring and a black and white bracelet

"Hello hokage-sama what may I help you with?" Ayumi asked tsunade

"I need you to help bring down the akatsuki Ayumi-chan" Tsunade said

"Hai of course I would do anything to destroy those guys especially sasori" Ayumi exclaimed

"Yes, I understand that sasori was the one who ambushed your team during your last mission" tsunade said

"Hai he almost paralyzed one of my team mates" Ayumi said looking down

"Okay there will be a mission breifing a few minutes from now so it would be best if you just sit down and wait for the others to arrive" Tsunade said offering Ayumi to sit

"Hai Hokage-sama" Ayumi said sitting down

* * *

-Neji and Temari in the ice cream parlor-

"Temari-chan what flavor do you want?" Neji asked her sweetly

"Hmmm I'll have the double chocolate chip Neji-kun" Temari said sweetly but not as sweet as neji

"Okay just sit down at one of the tables and I'll bring you your ice cream" Neji said in the same sweet tone

"Okay Neji-kun" Temari said also in the same tone as before

"Oh hello Lee-san, Tenten nice to see you here" Neji said seeing the two eating ice cream in a table near his and temaris table

"Hi Neji-san" Lee greeted sadly

"..." No reply from tenten _"How could he act as if nothing happened oh he makes me so mad and when did he start calling that hag Temari-chan! what the heck am I thinking I shouldn't be jealous of Temari oh clam down tenten calm down you should already forget about him okay forget about him he's got his temari-chan now so you don't need him you don't love him anymore remember" _tenten thought

"Oh well I have to buy Temari-chan some ice cream now bye" Neji said smiling as he left

"One double chocolate chip ice cream and one vanilla ice cream please" Neji asked the girl who sells ice cream

"Hai here's your ice cream enjoy and have a nice day!" the girl said handing neji the ice cream and taking the money neji was handing to her

"Arigatou" neji said before going over to temari and handing her the ice cream

"Thanks Neji-kun" Temari said still in the same tone

"You're welcome Temari-chan" Neji said smiling

"This really taste good neji-kun" temari said eating her ice cream happily _"hmmm pretending to be neji's girlfriend isn't that bad after all" _temari thought

"Here you should try mine" Neji said offering Temari some of his ice cream (A/N: how sweet XD)

"Arigatou Neji-kun it taste good as well but mine tastes better here you should try it" Temari said also offering neji some of her ice cream (A/N: Temari is so ooc and so is Neji but who cares they're so sweet together XD)

"Yes yours tastes better Temari-chan" Neji said smiling as he saw tentens face

* * *

-Lee and Tentens Table-

"Oh look at them lee-san they act as if I'm not here" Tenten said filled with rage

"Just ignore then Tenten-san" Lee said comforting his friend

"But how could he replace me just like that? And why is he smiling at me like that?" Tenten asked Lee as her tears threatened to fall

"Come on tenten-san we can leave if you want to" Lee-san worried about her friend

"No it's okay I'll show them I'm strong I'll show Neji that I don't love him anymore" Tenten said changing her tone and smiling evilly as an idea came to her mind

"Uhm tenten-san how will you do that?" Lee asked afraid of what tenten is thinking

"I'll tell you Lee-san but you have to promise you'll help me if I tell you" Tenten said still smiling

"Uh okay tenten-san I promise" Lee said gulping (A/N: you don't know what you're getting your self into lee XD)

"I thought of a plan to get Neji back" Tenten said smiling as she whispered her plan to Lee who's jaw dropped (A/N: hehehe I'll tell you the plan later)

"Okay I'll do that Tenten-san" Lee said looking worried

"Thanks Lee-kun and just call me Ten-chan okay" Tenten said smiling brightly

"Okay Ten-chan but we must be going it's almost time to meet tsunade-sama" Lee said standing up

"Hai lets go" Tenten said smiling broadly as she grabbed Lees hand and started walking

And as they passed by Neji and Temari she stopped and said " Neji, Temari it's almost time to meet tsunade-sama we can go there together" Tenten said smiling at them

"Okay Tenten let's go there together, come on Neji-kun" Temari said smiling as she stood up

"Hai I'm coming Temari-chan" Neji said sweetly as he stood up and held temaris hand

"Yosh! Let's get going Ten-Chan, Neji-san and Temari-san" Lee shouted

"Hai let get going Lee-kun, Neji and Temari" Tenten said smiling as they started heading towards tsunade's office

* * *

-At the Beach-

"Hey Guys it's almost 3:00 we better get going" Sasuke said

"Yah let's go but what about Raiji-san and Itachi-san?" Hianta said (A/N: Sasuke already explained the whole itachi thing to everyone)

"I'll ask them where they are" Mitsumi said happily as she focused chakra into her middle and index finger and place it onto of the half moon shaped mark on her arm and thought

_"Raiji-nee-chan where are you?"_

_"I'm at the newly opened restaurant near the beach with itachi why?"_

_"It's almost time to meet tsunade-sama"_

_"oh okay wait we'll be there in a few minutes"_

_"okay don't take to long"_

_" We won't don't worry"_

Mitsumi snapped out of her trance and spoke "their at a newly opened restaurant but don't worry they'll be here soon"

"Okay thanks for asking them mitsumi" Sakura said smiling at her

"No problem sakura" Mitsumi said smiling

After a few minutes a huge phoenix landed

"Hi Raiji" Hana said flatly

"Hana-nee-chan what are you doing here" Raiji said in suprise

"I came to give mitsumi a letter and also to help you destroy the akatsuki" Hana said in a bored tone

"Oh hey why don't I have a letter too?" Raiji asked her older sister pouting

"Stop acting like a kid it was only her allowance and a letter saying something about being the akatsuki's target again" Hana said still bored

"Hey why does she get allowance?" Raiji asked

"Tou-san said you just got your allowance" Hana said bored

"Why are we still here tsunade-nee-chan's going to be mad" Naruto exclaimed

"Oh yah okay only a few people can ride on furiko-chan" Raiji said

"And the rest can ride on Fubuki-chan" Mitsumi said calling on fubuki

"Good I don't have to call on my guardian" Hana said still bored

* * *

-Tsunade's office-

"Where are they their late" Tenten said

"What's taking them so long?" Neji asked

"Oh while were waiting for them I'll introduce yo-" tsunade said but she was cut off by the doors bursting open

"Gomen tsunade-nee-chan" Naruto said

"It's okay now everyone sit down so I can start explaining" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone said in unison

"Okay the mission is to destroy the akatsuki organization, this is an A-rank mission so be careful, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame will lead you to the akatsuki lair and from then on you will need to kill all the enemies, leave no one alive" Tsunade said seriously (A/N : yup I know brutal but it has to happend, too bad I like some of the members)

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone said in unison again

"Okay for Introductions, Naruto why don't you go first?" Tsunade said

"Okay, I'm Uzumaki Naruto I'm the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune the 9 tails fox demon and I'm also engaged to Hyuuga Hinata and I'm Chuunin rank" Naruto said a faint Blush staining his cheeks

"I guess I'm next, I'm Hyuuga Hinata Heir to the Hyuuga clan and engaged to Uzumaki Naruto and I'm also Chuunin rank," Hinata said blushing

"Uchiha Sasuke one of the Uchiha clans' survivors I'm a chuunin" Sasuke said smiling (A/N: wierd to see sasuke smiling so much huh?)

"Haruno Sakura a simple Chuunin, Gondaime hokages pupil" Sakura said smiling proudly

"Uchiha Itachi oldest of the Uchiha clan survivors possessor of the Mangekyu Sharingan I guess I'm still Anbu rank I'm Undercover as a missing Nin " Itachi said smirking

"Mayonaka Raiji, Chuunin, Container of Houkou the five tails dog demon, I mastered control of Phoenix fire" Raiji said smiling broadly

"Gaara of the sand, Kazekage, Container of Shukaku the one tail racoon demon" Gaara said in a bored tone

"Mayonaka Hana, Jounin, Container of the eight tails snake demon Hachimata, Mastered control of Wolves Darkness," Hana said in the same tone as Gaara

"Aburame Shino, Chuunin, Heir to the Aburame clan" Shino said calmly

"Mayonaka Mitsumi, Chuunin, Container of the Two tails Cat Demoness Nekomata, Mastered control of Leopards Snow," Mitsumi said doing a peace sign

"Inuzuka Kiba, Chuunin, Proud owner of Akamaru" Kiba said smiling

"Temari, Jounin, the Kazekages right hand" Temari said smiling

"Hyuuga Neji, Chuunin, Hyuuga branch family member but I have master the main familys techniques" Neji said smirking

"Tenten, Chuunin, Known as Konohas Weapon Mistress" Tenten said twirling a kunai with her fingers

"Rock Lee, Chuunin, Known as Konohas Great Azure Beast, Proud pupil of the Great Mito Gai" Lee yelled

"Miyashino Ayumi, Chuunin, Container of Kaku the seven tails demon badger" Ayumi said smiling at all of them

"Akimichi Chouji, Chuunin, Akimichi Clan Heir" Chouji said before opening a bag of chips and starts eating

"Yamanaka Ino, Chuunin, I'm proud to be more beautiful then forehead girl over there" Ino said smiling at sakura who was raising her fists

"How troublesome oh well, Nara Shikamaru, Chuunin" Shikamaru said lazily

"okay you are dismissed except for shikamaru but you have to stay together because I'll get an anbu to fetch you later to discuss the strategy" tsunade said to the now leaving shinobi's

"Okay let me guess you need me to think up a strategy right hokage-sama" Shikamaru said lazily

"Yes now hers a map of the akatsukis lair it includes all the secret passages as well" Tsunade said giving shikamaru a large scroll

"I'll get to it right away hokage-sama" Shikamaru said eyeing the map

* * *

Authors Notes: yes another chapter done! Yeah!

Naruto: calm down authoress-sama

Me: okay -calms down-

Hinata: I thought you were sad authoress-sama

Me: yah I was but I'm happy now

Naruto: Why were you sad?

Me: I only have a few reviewers -starts to cry so much-

Hinata: come on Authoress-sama don't cry

Naruto: Please review so that authoress-sama won't be sad! Arigatou

Hinata: and here -gives everyone a Naruto plushie- authoress-sama was going to give you this

Oro-chan: click that button now to make this foolish girl stop crying


	11. Festivals & Kisses I

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did i'd replace oro-chan and get kabuto-kun hehehe**

Naruto: orochimaru must really love those clothes

Hinata: yup he doesn't want them to get dirty that's why

Me: oro-chan why are you standing there like a statue not moving?

Oro-chan: My clothes will get dirty if I move

Me, Naruto and Hinata: Oh-kay if you say so

Naruto: oh well authoress-sama what happens next please tell us and when did we get back to the others

Me: okay here it is chapter 11: Festivals & Kisses I ...and you and hinata went backhand in handafter eating ...gomen I was to lazy to type that part

* * *

-Akatsuki Lair- 

"What have you found out?" an icy voice asked

"Shukaku, Nekomata, Houkou, Kaku, Hachimata, and Kyuubi's containers are all in Konoha" another voice said

"And the other three demon containers?" the icy voice asked

"the container of the three tails demon Isonade is at hidden mist, Four tails Sokou is at hidden grass and Six tails Raijuu is at hidden rock but the hokage already sent them letter asking them to come to konoha, I think the hokage wants all the demon containers to become konoha nins" a girls voice said

"Very well done we will kidnap Nekomatas container first because she is the youngest therefore she is the weakest " the icy voice said

"We should not underestimate her she almost killed Deidara last time" a mans voice said

"She used her clans' bloodline Zetsu" Deidara said looking annoyed

"That does not matter she still almost killed you" the one called zetsu said

"Hey I wasn't the only one who failed a kidnap sasori did too" Deidara reasoned

"But mine was the container of Kaku the seven tails demon she is a lot stronger that the Nekomata container" Sasori said

"I could have beaten her anyday" Deidara said

"You couldn't even defeat the nekomata container and you brag about going to be able to defeat the Kaku container" Zetsu said coldly to deidara

"You act as if you've already kidnapped the Hachimata container Zetsu" Deidara said smirking at him

"ENOUGH! Stop your nonsense and prepare for the attack" the akatsuki leaders icy voice yelled

"Hai" everyone said in unison before leaving

* * *

-Tsunades office- 

"Tsunade-sama I already have come up with a plan but I need to know everyone's special abilities" Shikamaru said after an hour of planning

"Hai I'll ask an anbu to call them" Tsunade said before calling an anbu to get everyone involved in the mission

After a few minutes the anbu came back with everyone

"Hello please sit down, shikamaru has already came up with a plan but he needs to know your strengths" Tsunade said

Shikamaru explained the plan and kept asking questions the he needed answered right away in order for him to complete the plan (A/N: you'll fine out what the plan is sooner anyway so why spoil it)

"This strategy has a success rate of 91.9 percent if everything goes according to plan, so any questions?" shikamaru said as he finished explaining

"None okay good now I want you to train hard for this but don't tire yourselves too much okay we still have three more people coming here to help us, You are Dismissed but Naruto and Hinata stay" Tsunade said with a serious face

"Hai tsunade-sama" Everyone replied in unison

"Okay what do you need tsunade-nee-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Well I was just going to ask you which catering service you want for your wedding" tsunade said smiling

"You can decide on that tsunade-nee-chan" Hinata said blushing at the thought of their wedding

"Yah you can pick for us tsunade-nee-chan as long as there's ramen" Naruto said with his foxy grin

"Okay if you guys want me to decide I'll do it, now we must go to the bake shop to pick a cake design" Tsunade said standing up

"Hai Let's go Hina-chan" Naruto said standing up and holding hinatas' hand as she also stood up

* * *

-Hidden Village of Rock- 

"I must go now Onii-san" a girl about the same age as Naruto and the others said

"Hai I won't stop you if you really want to go just be careful okay" Her brother said

"Of course I can take care of myself" the girl replied before she walked off

* * *

-Near the Hidden Village of Grass- 

"Ready to go guys" a guy said to his companions

"Hai" His companions said smiling at him

"okay let's go" the guy said smiling back at them

* * *

-Hidden Mist- 

"Kisame-san let's go" a voice said excited to be going out of the village

"Hai I'm coming Rin" Kisame said smiling at the person who called him

"What's konoha like anyway?" Rin said in an excited voice

"It's a beautiful village full of skilled shinobi like you and me," Kisame said happily

"Really I heard that other villages always want to destroy konoha why is that?" the voice Rin asked curiously

"It's because konoha posseses some of the greatest blood limits in the whole Shinobi Nation and the others want to take those blood limits" Kisame explained

"oh so why dosen't our village attack konoha to be as strong as them" Rin said

"Because we are allies" Kisame replied

"Oh okay I understand now" Rin said happily

* * *

-Back to Konoha in the bake shop- 

"I want that one tsunade-nee-chan," Naruto yelled

"Yah it looks pretty" Hinata said supporting Naruto (A/N: typical hinata oh well XD)

"hmm it does look great" Tsunade commented

"Yes that's the newest wedding cake design," the baker said smiling

"Okay we'll take it" tsunade said smiling

"Now where do we go now tsunade-nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well I have to show Hana, Raiji, And Mitsumi to their uhm apartments" Tsunade said

"Okay tsunade-nee-chan bye me and hina-chan will just go somewhere for awhile okay" Naruto said smiling

"Hai bye" Tsunade said leaving them

"Hina-chan do you want to go to the fire fly festival tonight?" Naruto asked blushing (a/n: yay! go naruto ask hinata out! yay! NaruHina 24/7 my faith yay!)

"Yah I do" Hinata said blushing the same color as naruto

"Okay lets go together I'll pick you up at 6:00 okay" Naruto said blushing more

"Hai I'll go prepare now" hinata said before walking off towards the hyuuga compound

* * *

-Another part of town- 

Mitsumi was walking along konoha, Tsunade just showed them their new apartments, when she saw akamaru injured so she rushed over to him and healed him when she realized kiba was behind her

"Oh kiba-san nice to see you again" mitsumi said smiling

"Nice to see you too mitsumi-san" Kiba said smiling back

"Here he's okay now" mitsumi said handing akamaru to kiba

"arigatou for healing akamaru and wouldyougowithmetothefireflyfestival?" Kiba asked saying the last parts really fast (a/n: he must be nervous)

"Uhm Kiba-san could you say the last part again this time a bit slowly" Mitsumi said not understanding what kiba said

"Would you go to the fire fly festival with me I'll pick you up at seven?" Kiba said again

"Okay but Hana-nee-chan is not going to like this" Mitsumi said looking worried

* * *

-Another part of Konoha- 

"Naruto how do you ask a girl out" Gaara asked emotionless

"Huh?" Naruto asked not hearing gaara

"I said how do you ask a girl on a date" Gaara repeated

"oh well you just ask her" Naruto said

"how?" gaara asked

"Ask her"

"How"

"Just ask her"

"How"

"Say something to her"

"How"

"Say something to Her"

"Okay show me"

"okay" Naruto asked he turned to face gaara "Gaara just say will you go out with me to the girl and if that doesn't work ask mitsumi to teach you chibi no jutsu (A/N: thanks for giving me the idea shadow-sensei) and Puppy dog eyes no jutsu" Naruto said looking serious

"okay" Gaara said leaving Naruto and going to mitsumi

A few minutes he finally sees her

"Mitsumi teach me chibi no jutsu and puppy dog eyes no jutsu" gaara said seriously

"No"

"Please"

"Why"

"None of your business"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on I won't teach you" Mitsumi said turning to leave

"Oh alright"

"Yay!"

"I'm going to use it to ask a girl out are you happy now"

"Okay who?"

"No one you know"

"Come on tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"NO! Never!" (A/N: you'll fine out soon anyway XD)

"uhm okay gaara the hand seals for chibi no jutsu is tiger, ram, rat, bore, serpent, dragon, monkey, bird, dog, hare, rat, ram and tiger" mitsumi said doing the seals as she said them then she turned in to a cute little chibi version of herself (A/N: KAWAII!)

"Okay how about puppy dog eyes no jutsu" Gaara asked

"Hai the hand seals are tiger, ram, rat, bore, hare, rat, ram and tiger but you can only do this is your in chibi form" mitsumi said looking at him with puppy dog eyes

"How do I turn back?" Gaara asked

"Easy just do inverted ram" mitsumi said turning back to her real self

"Okay thanks" gaara said before leaving a thinking mitsumi

* * *

-Some random place in konoha- 

"Hey raiji do you have anyone to go to the Fire fly festival with?" Itachi asked raiji nervously

"No why" Raiji said looking curious

"Well I was just wondering if you would well come with me?" Itachi said looking at her in a cute manner

"You're asking ME out?" Raiji said

"Yes now answer me" Itachi said looking eagerly

"You have to fight my pets first" Raiji said looking evil

"Okay I'll fight them if it means going out with you" Itachi said in a sweet voice (A/N: yup weird) before he completely massacred the wolf like dogs

"What did you do to my pets?" Raiji said in a mad tone

"I fought them to go out with you" Itachi said

"Okay I said fight them not kill them, oh well mitsumi can always heal them" Raiji said looking at her pets

"Now will you go out with me?" Itachi asked

"Let me think about it" Raiji said smiling **"Just say yes! Already stop stalling," **Houkou said annoyed

"Come on raiji are you sure you want to refuse a date from me Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi said smiling at her

"Okay fine I'll go with you," Raiji said

"I'll pick you up at seven at you new apartment," Itachi said before leaving

"Hana-nee-chan is NOT going to like this," Raiji mumbled to herself

* * *

-Another Random Place at konoha- 

"Hi Hana" Gaara said in a unemotional tone

"Hi" Hana said in the same tone as gaara

"Hana will you go to the fire fly festival?" gaara asked

"I'm not sure yet" Hana said

"oh okay then will you go with me?" gaara asked

"I'm not sure" Hana said looking at gaara weirdly

"Please"

"I'll think about it"

"Please"

"I said I'll think about it"

"okay then you leave me no choice CHIBI NO JUTSU!" Gaara said doing the hand seals and turning into a kawaii chibi gaara

"That does not affect me to much" Hana said looking at the super kawaii chibi gaara

"Okay then how about this" Gaara said in a kawaii chibi voice

"What are going to do now?"

"PUPPY DOG EYES NO JUTSU!" Gaara yelled in a cute chibi voice again as his eyes turned wide and looked very cute (Random Gaara Fan Girl who reads my fic: KAWAII! ME: excuse me who are you? Random Gaara Fan Girl who reads my fic: uhm I'm a Random Gaara Fan Girl who reads your fic... ME: okay)

"Okay okay if you didn't do that I'd probably said no" Hana said

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven okay" Gaara said smiling as he turned in to his real self

"Hai bye I'll go prepare" Hana said leaving him

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter done! yay! wooo! I rock! 

Oro-chan: Shut up! You idiotic author

Random Bishonen: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

ME: awww heheh thank but I can take care of my self

Random Bishonen: Okay authoress-sama

Naruto: Orochimaru you are so gay!

Oro-chan: I am Not right kabuto-kun

Kabuto: Yah he's not gay he's just a homosexsual

Me: Isn't that the same?

Hinata: yah I think it is

Naruto: oh well authoress-sama give them gifts now!

Me: oh yah! here -gives cookies,chocolates, and a kawaii chibi gaara plushie-

Gaara: what's with the dolls

Oro-chan: they are not dolls they are plushies and they actually look kind of cute

Gaara: oh well thanks to all who read this story that authoress-sama write because she's bored

Naruto: Yah Review

Hinata: Press that button now

Me: okay ja ne arigatou to all the reviewers!

Oro-chan: go do it now click that button!


	12. Festivals & Kisses II

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be married by now!**

Naruto: NANI?

Hinata: authoress-sama?

Oro-chan: hahah you're both blushing!

Me: oro-chan's right you are blushing!

Kabuto: yah they are oh they look cute together!

Me: yup I agree! oh well here it is chapter 12: Festivals& Kisses II (Preparation & Dates) yay!

* * *

-Hana's apartment- 

Hana was all dressed up for her date with gaara she was looking at her reflection in the mirror when

"hmmm I need my black bag with this but raiji borrowed it, I guess I'll go get it from her" Hana said as she went out to go to raiji's apartment (A/N: which is just beside hers)

* * *

-Meanwhile at Mitsumi's apartment- 

Mitsumi was putting on a white and blue kimono that really complimented her figure but she was having trouble putting the thing around her waist (A/N: I don't know what it's called)

"uhm this is frustrating" Mitsumi exclaimed as she tried and tried to put the thing around her waist

**"Mitsumi-chan just ask Raiji to put it on for you" **Nekomata said sweat dropping at mitsumi's vain attempts to tie the thing around her waist

_"You're right I should let raiji-nee-chan help me" _mitsumi thought before leaving and going to her onee-chans house

* * *

-Raiji's apartment- 

Raiji was finished dressing up when she heard a knock on her door

"Hmm must be mitsumi" Raiji said to herself before opening the door

"H-Hana-nee-chan what are you doing here?" Raiji said in suprise

"Raiji where are you going why are you all dressed up?" Hana asked eyeing her sister carefully

"W-Well you see I-Itachi asked me to go to the Fire Fly Festival w-with him" Raiji said nervously

"Itachi? You don't mean Uchiha Itachi the accused murderer?" Hana asked Glaring at her sister

But before Raiji could answer someone knocked on the door again and Hana answered it

"Mitsumi why are you here?" Hana asked looking at her sister suspiciously

"Well I can't tie this thing around my waist so I was hoping Raiji-nee-chan could" Mitsumi said being careful not to let any information slip out of her mouth

"Oh okay turn around I'll tie it for you" Hana said

"uhmm okay" Mitsumi said turning around

"So mitsumi are you going to the Fire Fly Festival tonight?" Hana asked her kindly as she tied he thing around mitsumi's waist

"Uh huh" Mitsumi said nodding

"With Kiba, Raiji and Itachi?" Hana asked smiling broadly

"Uh huh uh I mean no" mitsumi said nodding the shaking her head but covering her mouth after she said yes

"Stop lying mitsumi" Raiji said trying desperately to try and save mitsumi and herself

"Yah I'm sorry for lying Raiji-nee-chan" Mitsumi said following raiji's lead

"No use lying to me" Hana said reading their thoughts

"okay fine we are going to the festival with dates are you happy now?" raiji said

"..." No Reply from Hana

"Hana-nee-chan where are you going?" Mitsumi asked curiously

"None of your business" Hana said glaring at her

"Yah why are you all dressed up?" raiji asked ignoring hana's glare

"I said none of your business" Hana said glaring again

Then before Mitsumi or Raiji could say anything else they heard someone ring the door bell on the apartment gate (a/n: their apartments are surrounded by a fence with one gate)

"I will deal with your dates now" Hana said before going out the door

"Raiji-nee-chan lets go and save our dates" Mitsumi said

"Hai" Raiji replied before both of them went out

When they went out they saw their sister being Hugged by a girl

"Uhm Hana-nee-chan who is this?" Mitsumi asked surprised

"Oh me I'm Rin I'm also a part of your clan I used to train with Hana when she was three," Rin said happily

"Rin" Hana said annoyed

"Yah hana?" Rin asked

"You have3 seconds to get away from me" Hana said dangerously

One...

"But"

Two...

"oh alright" Rin said letting go of Hana

Then they saw some people approching

"That must be them, Rin do you want to go to a festival? If you do go change into a kimono" Hana said looking at the walking figures

"Okay I'll go change for awhile" Rin said going into Hana's apartment

"Hey Raiji" Itachi said not noticing the glares hana was throwing at him

"Hi Itachi" Raiji said nervously

"Mitsumi you look great" Kiba said as hana's glares go unnoticed again

"thanks k-k-kiba-kun" Mitsumi said stuttering as she saw hana's glare intensify

"Hi Hana" gaara greeted trying to smile (A/N: that you turn creepy)

"Gaara what is kankuro doing here?" Hana asked

"Oh him Temari went out with neji and he said he wanted to go to the festival too" gaara said glaring at his brother

"Sorry I took so long" Rin said from behind

"Hi I-I'm Kankuro" Kankuro said eyeing rin (A/N: Love at first sight yay! XD )

"I'm rin nice to meet you to kankuro-kun" Rin said smiling at him

"uhmm...Rin-chan do you want to go to the festival with me?" Kankuro asked her and she nodded

"Okay now can we go" Mitsumi said looking annoyed

"Yes I'll let you go but no physical contact between you and your dates Rin will guard you" Hana said smiling evilly

"Oh alright Hana-nee-chan" Raiji said starting to leave

"Wait up Raiji" Itachi called after her as he started to run after her and the others followed

* * *

-In front of the Hyuuga Compound- 

Naruto just arrived wearing a white and purple kimono to pick up Hinata who was wearing a beautiful white kimono designed with lavander cherry blossoms ,her kimono clung to her body causing some curves to show(A/N: they must have looked cute together)

"Hey Hina-chan you look wonderful tonight" Naruto said kissing hinata on the cheek as he had an inner debate with kyuubi

**"Your mate looks nice tonight kit"** kyuubi said putting some thoughts in narutos head, thoughts that involved hinata smiling seductively at him

_"Oh no not another pervert! why? why am I being surrounded by perverts?"_ Naruto asked himself

**"Come on everyone has a right to be what they want to be kit"** kyuubi said as he continued to put some uh thought in Naruto's head

_"Ero-Kitsune stop it okay she's going to be my wife you should respect her purity" _Naruto practically screamed in his head

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata said clinging on to naruto's arm

"You really do look great hina-chan" Naruto said as he lead hinata towards the festival

"Naruto-kun you can stop lying now" Hinata said humbly

"okay Hina-chan" Naruto said sadly "but you know" naruto added

"yah?" Hinata asked

"I wasn't lying" Naruto said smiling (A/N: NaruHina fluffy ness! yay! hehehehe )

* * *

-Tsunade's office- 

"Come on tsunade just one night?" Jiraya was begging

"N.O. no now leave me alone" Tsunade said glaring at him

"oh come on I promise not to be too perverted'' Jiraya said on his knees

"oh alright" tsunade said

"Yosh! I have a date for the fire fly festival!" Jiraya shouted in glee

* * *

-Neji, Temari, Lee and TenTen- 

They met in the path towards the festival

"Neji-kun I want Cotton candy" Temari complained

"Okay Temari-chan I'll buy you one later" Neji said looking a bit annoyed

"Lee-kun can we watch the fire flies later?" Tenten asked sweetly

"Of course ten-chan" Lee said happily

* * *

-Naruto and Hinata already at the festival riding a roller coaster- 

"Naruto-kun are you sure we won't fall?" Hinata asked hugging Naruto tightly

"Don't worry Hina-chan I won't let you fall" Naruto said holding on to hinata making sure she feels safe

"O-Okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him tighter

* * *

-Sasuke and Sakura (My tribute to all SASUSAKU fans out there)- 

Sasuke asked sakura to go with him to the festival as well now they are heading towards it but sasuke stopped for a while and suddenly kissed sakura

"Sasuke-kun why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked

"Because I wanted to sakura-chan" Sasuke said smirking

"oh alright" Sakura said smiling

"Hmm sakura-chan?" Sasuke said looking into her green eyes

"Yah?" sakura asked looking into his onyx eyes

"I love you so much" Sasuke said still looking at sakura

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling

"Okay then will you marry me?" Sasuke asked presenting sakura with a beautiful emerald ring

There was silence for a while as Sakurathought of what to saywhat to say

Sasuke was waiting for her answer patiently

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally done with chapter twelve! yay! 

Oro-chan: NO! Sasuke-kun don't

Lee: my precious sakura-chan don't say yes

Naruto: Finally sasuke asked her

Hinata: Yah it's about time

ME: oh well I'll give you a clue on whta sakura will say ..." ..." hehehe yup you probobly know the answer now

Raiji: whispers to lunarangel-kiba will end up with who you think)

Gaara: oh well thanks to all reviewers! here -gives NaruHina plushies that are hugging together-

Oro-chan: here I promise I won't call authoress-sama anything bad again -gives Shadow-sensei an authoress-sama plushie-

Kabuto-kun: oh well click that button!


	13. Festivals & Kisses III

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! If I did I would have made oro-chan a girl!**

Oro-chan: NANI! you would do that great kawaiiauthoress-sama

ME: oh wellI would if I could

Kabuto: YAY! orochimaru-samayou get to bewhat you always wanted to be

Manda: why only him?

ME: I'll turn you into a girl to if you want

Manda: Yay!oh I just came here to greet Hachimata!

Mitsumi:Ne hana-nee-chan I understand that No physical contact thing okay dont worry I wont touch him!- points to kiba-

Raiji: Yah like what she said I wonttouchhim -points to itachi-

ME:oh well! here Festivals and Kisses III ( Dates and new guy) oh yahand also just call me Mitsumi or mitsu-chan or umi-chan ! thanks to the reviewers here -Gives a Gaara X Hana Plushie to all people-

* * *

-At the Festival (NaruHina yay! hehehehe)- 

Naruto and Hinata were playing at a booth where you catch a fish with a net made of paper (A/N: again I forgotwhat that's called)

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said giggling as she watched Naruto vainly tried to catch the fish

"This is so hard!" Naruto said as he continued to vainly try and catch the fish

"Naruto-kun Paitience is a virtue" Hinata said ina teasingly scolding manner

"But I want to catch a fish so that Icould getthat kawaii teddy bear you like" Naruto said pouting

"It's okay you can be my teddy bear" Hinata said hugging him (A/N: awww! KAWAII! Naruto is now hinatas teddy bear! XD)

* * *

-Kiba and Mitsumi- 

"Kiba-kun I'll just go buy cotton candy okay wait here" Mitsumi said leaving him

"Oh okay mitsumi-chan" he yelled so that mitsumican hear him

* * *

-North Gate of Konoha- 

three figured stood in front of the gate

"Halt who goes there?" the guard asked

"We're visitors of Konoha honored by tsunade the gondaime hokage" The oneof themsaid as the others nodded

"okay you may enter buttsunade-sama is at the festival thats just near here you can go there" The guard said opening the gates

"arigatou" the same person said as he and his companions entered

* * *

-Tsunade and Jiraya- 

Jiraya was trying to touch tsunade but

BOOM!

he got punched in the face and he flew 100 feet away(a/n:ouch poor jiraya-sama)

"stupid pervert"tsunade mumbled to her self

* * *

-Sasuke and Sakura- 

"Sakura-chan what do you say?" Sasuke said nervously

"Ya of course I will Sasuke-kun aishteru" Sakura said hugging sasuke (A/N: I bet you thought she was going to say no hehehehe but she said ya XD )

"Aishteru too sakura-chan" Sasuke said before kissing sakura on the lips (Random SasuSaku fans:-high pitchedgirly screams-yay! Sasuke fan girls:NNNNNNNOOOOOO! SasuSaku fans:YYYYEEEESSSS! Oro-chan :No -cries in chibi form- Lee: aww! -sobs- my precious sakura-chan)

* * *

-Ino and Shikamaru- 

"Shika-kun I wanna go to the kissing booth with you!" Ino said pouting

"But its to troublesome Ino-chan"Shikamaru said

"So your saying kissing meis TOO TROUBLESOME" Ino said practically screaming the last part

"No I don't mean it like that Ino-chan"Shikamaru saidas he lead ino to the kissing booth

* * *

-Neji and Temari- 

"Neji-kun I want to play at thekunai throwing booth" Temari said pointing at the shooting booth

"Okay Temari-chan" Neji said walking towards the booth

when they got nearer they saw that tenten and lee were playing at that booth

"Hey there Lee, Tenten" Neji said smirking

"Hi there" temari said smiling

"Hello" Lee said

"Nice to see you here" tenten said hitting all the targets

"good ten-chan we win the huge Tiger plushie" Lee said handing a huge tiger plushie to tenten

"Neji-kun I want a kawaii Panda Plushie" Temari said

"Okay I'll get you that temari-chan" Neji said still smirking

Neji hit all the targets as well and temari got her huge panda plushie

* * *

-NaruHina Again- 

"Hey look Hina-chan a photobooth lets go" Naruto said pulling hinata to the photobooth

They took pictures and after a few minutes the pictures were developed

"aww we look so kawaii together" Naruto said grinning

"Hai" Hinata said blushing

* * *

-The three people shown earlier were at the festival already-

they walked around the festival trying to look for tsunade when all of a sudden one of them bumped into a girl...

"Gomen-" the guy started but he stopped in mid sentence as hestared at the girl he bumped

"It's okay really" the girl sad smiling

"Hey isumi, Earth to Isumi are you there?" one of his companions said waving ahand in front of his face

"Yah I"m here Teichi" he said glaring

"Hey stop it, it's rude to arguein the presence of such a beautiful young lady"the other one said smiling

"yah Kenshi is right, I'm sorry for being rude" Isumi said smiling at the girl

"I don't mind really" the girl said smiling

"I'm Isumi, this is teichi and kenshi" Isumi said pointing at each one at their names were said

"Oh I"m Mayonaka Mitsumi" the girl said

"Hmm a mayonaka huh?" Isumi said smirking

"yup Proud to be one" Mitsumi said smiling brightly

"Okay Pleased to meet you mitsumi-san I'd like to get to know you better" Isumi said

"Not that you dont know everything about her already" Teichi said smirking

"Shut up teichi" isumi said glaring

"Uhm I know it's rude to ask but what does he mean?" Mitsumi said curiously

"He means my Bloodline" Isumi said smiling

"hmm what is your bloodline?" Mitsumiasked curiously

"well its just that I know a persons characteristicsthe moment I see them andI can also manipulate anyones mind" Isumi said smiling

"cool it's similar to ours" mitsumi said smiling

Kiba then came carrying some ice cream with him ...

"hey mitsumi-chan here I brought you some ice cream"Kiba said happily

"Arigatou kiba-kun" mitsumi said bowing

"Hmm Inuzuka Kiba right?" Isumi asked

"hey how did you, Who are you anyway?What are you doing here?" Kiba asked

"I'm Isumi, I came here to konoha looking for tsunade-sama the fifth hokage"Isumi explained

"oh I can tell her to come her" Mitsumi said smiling as she called on tsunade

After few minutes tsunade came with jiraya as they both were blushing(A/N: what were you doing tsunade-sama?)

* * *

-Hana and Gaara- 

"Hana?" gaara said with a slight smile

"yes?" hana replied

"go easy on your sisters their old enough to date right" gaara said looking hana staight in the eye

"hmm I'll think about it" Hana said smirking

* * *

Authors notes: sorry if it was a bit late but what the heck do you expect! I'm burriedneck deep in home work! 

NAruto: no your not

ME: yes I am

Hinata: Naruto-kun it's just an idiomatic expression okay

Naruto: oh I see

Neji: get on with it

Isumi: here are some gifts -Gives SasuSaku plushies to reviewers and also a Neji plushie- yup that a tribute to SasuSaku fans and Neji fans too!

Sasuke: so review!

Sakura: Click that button now!


	14. Festivals & Kisses IV conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! If I did I'd make Naruto Realize that Hinata likes him starting from the begging!**

Naruto: waaaaaa gomen! okay I 'm dense I admit it!

Hinata: but your denseness is kinda cute naruto-kun

oro-chan: awww that sweet!

Kabuto: yup they're perfect for each other!

Me: yup but now chapter 14 is here the conclusion to festivals & kisses! yay! sorry for the delay I did an investigatory project in biology Gomen!

* * *

-NaruHina- 

"Naruto-kun it's almost time to watch the fire flies" Hinata said walking beside naruto

"Hai lets go Hina-chan" Naruto said putting an arm around hinata's waist as he lead Hinata to the center of the feastival where the legendary tree stood, the tree where all the fire flies gather.

* * *

-Tsunade, Mitsumi, Isumi, teichi and kenshi- 

"tsunade-sama as you requested" Isumi said bowing

"Hai thank you for coming isumi-san" tsunade said smiling

"Uhm excuse me tsunade-sama but is he here to help us?"Mitsumi asked

"Hai mitsumi-chan he will" tsunade said smiling

" oooohhhh is he like me?" Mitsumi asked

"Hai I am I'm the Container of Soukou the four tails demon" Isumi said grinning

"mitsumi if its not to much trouble for you could you tour isumi-san and his companions around the village? I will consider it a C rank mission" tsunade asked

"uhm Hai tsunade-sama but only if it's okay with kiba-kun" mitsumi said glancing at kiba

" it's okay mitsumi " kiba said smiling

"okay then I'll do it tsunade-sama" Mitsumi said smiling

"Isumi can teichi and I stay here cause we want to enjoy the feastival" kenshi said

"Yah isumi can we?" teichi asked

"oh alright fine I'll see you later" Isumi said to his companions

"come on isumi-san lets go" mitsumi said smiling

"okay now you guy have fun" tsunade said as she and jiraya left in a hurry

* * *

-on the Ferris wheel- 

**Shikamaru and Ino on the very top...**

"shika-kun the view is beautifulup here" Ino said hugging shikamaru

"yah but thegirl beside me now is more beautiful than this view" Shikamaru said looking into ino's electric blue eyes (a/n: I dont know what color that is but it does look electric blue)

"Oh shika-kun your too sweet" Ino saidas she was about to give shikamaru a short kisson the cheek but shikamaru turned his headfor ino'slips meet his

**Raiji and Itachi near the top (about three seats away)...**

"Itachi-kun?" Raiji said looking at the person beside her

"yes Raiji-Chan" Itachi asked

"nevermind it's nothing" Raiji said **"oh when will youtell him you taking to long raiji!"** houkou said _"what do you care its my love life not yours!" _raiji yelled in her mind **"okay okay but just tell him already"** houkou demanded but Raiji's inner battle with houkou was interuppted but itachi saying

"Raiji-chan?"

"yes" raiji asked

"aishteru"Itachi said before kissing her

"I love you too" Raiji said after breaking the kiss (a/n: oh no hana is not going to like this)

**Sasuke and Sakura sitting near raiji and itachi...**

"I'm glad that my nii-san found someone to love" Sasuke said smiling as he watched raiji and itachi

"yah and they look great together as well" sakura said leaning closer to sasuke shivering because of the cold evening air but not for long because the moment sakura leaned closer to him sasuke wrappedhis arms around her

* * *

-Naruto and Hinata sitting near the legendary tree- 

Naruto's head was on hinata's lap and hinata was playing with naruto's hair

"Naruto-kun?"

"yes Hina-chan?"

"when will the fire flies come?"

"they'll come soon hina-chan"

"oh"

"Hina-chan?"

"yes"

"are you sure you want to fight the akatsuki with me, I meanyou might get hurt or even..."

there was silence for awhile

"Naruto-kun I wont die okay I can take care of my self" Hinata said smiling

"But you dont have to because I'll always be there to protect you HIna-chan" Naruto said smiling (a/n: ahhhhh kawaii ness! )

* * *

-also near the legendary tree was ...- 

Neji, Temari. Lee and Tenten decided to watch the fire flies together

"Neji-kun what is going to happen why are all the people gathering around that tree?" Temari asked pointingto that tree (a/n: well I'm not sure if temari has ever seen fire flies because suna village is like a desert right)

"the fire flies will gather in that tree making a heartshaped glow" neji said

"and it is said that if you and you lover kiss under the glow of that tree you will say together forever if one of the fire flies come to where you are and stay above the lovers" Tenten continued

"yes neji-san and ten-chan are right" Lee said glancing over to the two who were blushing as they realized that they told the legend together

_"oh that tenten!she's trying to get neji from me!wait temari what are you thinking Neji isn't your boy friend your just pretending...ahhhh whats happening to me!" _Temari thought as she mentally kicked her self

* * *

After a few minutes the time has come everyone was gathered around the tree as the fire flies begin to gather 

**Hana and Gaara**

"Hana?"gaara saidturning his head to face hana

"gaara?' hana said at the same time as gaara and she also turned her head then unexpectedly theirlips met in a sweet kiss and after the broke the kiss hana saw a fire fly above their heads and of course she knew what that meant

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke-kun aishteru" sakura said tears flowing down her face

"sakura-chan dont cry I'm here I wont leave konoha any more okay" sasuke said

"I know it's just that I'm so happy" Sakura said

"It's okay sakura-chan" sasuke said before kissing sakura

Sakura broke the kiss and they both looked up and like hana and gaara there was a fire fly above them

**Neji and Temari ,Lee and tenten **

Neji leaned closer to temari and he put his hand on her face and his thumb on her lips and hekissed his thumb instead but it looked like he was kissing temari(a/n: hehehe stag kiss! wahaha )

Tenten saw this and she leaned closer to lee and she kissed him on the lip (a/n: oh no tenten didn't know it was a stage kis oh no...)

after the kisses they all looked up and there was only one fire fly and it was in between neji and tenten

"Neji-kun what does it mean if the fire fly is between two people who are **NOT **lovers?" temari asked emphasizing the not part

"yah what does it mean ten-chan I forgot?" lee said looking curious

Neji and tenten remained silent they both knew what that meant but they both refuse to belive

**Itachi and Raiji**

"aishteru raiji" itachi said leaning closer to raiji closer closer closer and finally he kissed her

Raiji broke the kiss and looked up to see a beautiful fire fly above their heads

**Shikamaru and Ino**

"Shikamaru-kun do you want to see if we really are meant for each other?" Ino asked

"Okay Ino-chan but nomatter what I'll love you even if we are not really meant for each other" Shikamaru said

"ow shika-kun" Ino said smiling

Shikamaru then move towards ino and kissed her and after a few minutes he broke the kiss and looked up

"well we're meant for each other after all shika-kun" Ino said looking at the fire fly

**Kankuro and Rin**

"I've never felt this way about someone" kankuro said

"really?"Rin asked

"yes rin-chan"

"Kankuro-kun I love you" Rin said glomping kankuro

"well rin even if we only just met I'd say I love you too" Kankuro said kissing rin on the cheek

"aww look a fire fly" said the now preoccupied rin

**Naruto and Hinata** (a/n: yay!)

"Hina-chan I never thought I'd be here with you right now, I've always thought of being here with sakura but I now realize that was just a crush, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you, Hina-chan I'm sorry if I didn't notice sooner, I'm so dense some times I admit it" Naruto said tears floweddown his cheeks

"It's okay Naruto-kun I know I'm unnoticable because I'm not assmart as sakura-san, aspretty as Ino-san, or as strong as ten-san, I was contented in loving you from afar, And now that we're engaged I feel like I'm living a dream, Naruto-kun I always wanted to tell you I love you, I always wanted to tell you someone does care for you, I'm sorry I waited for so long to tell you" Hinata said as tears also start to flow down her cheeks

"Hinata dont talk like that! I think your the smartest, prettiest, and strongest girl I know! and I love you for who you are and It's okay because I always knew someone was there watching over me, I admit I did feel alone but not anymore because your here with me" Naruto said before leaning closer to hinata and making their lips meet in a passionate kiss

* * *

Authors Notes: finally you guys can read this co'z I had to sleep late for this I'm sorry for the delay guys 

Naruto: go read now co'z authoress-sama really had to do a lot of work

Hinata:Yup she had to do alot of reaserch for biology too

Kabuto: so review!

Orochimaru: aww authoress-sama you can relax now -massages authoress-sama- okay now let me give these plushies to everyone -gives a GaaHana andKankurRin Plushie to everyone-

Hana: click that button now! or else -glares-


	15. Shock & Animals

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd be in it and I'll be Naruto-kun's gf ! yay!**

Naruto: okay authoress-sama you can dream but it aint gonna happen I love only Hina-chan

Hinata: Naruto-kun dont be mean to authoress-sama but Authoress-sama you wouldn't take him from me right?

Me: Don't worry I'm just joking okay now here's chapter15 yay! heheheh and lunarangel-san, shadow-sensei-san I love your reviews!

Naruto: wow! authoress-sama actually replied tosome of her reviewers! yay! it's a miracle!

* * *

-Mitsumi and Isumi on top of hokage monument- 

"wow the view here is great!" Isumi exclaimed

"yah I know it's very romantic as well...okay that ends our tour of konoha" Mitsumi said remenising someone important to her (a/n: could it be kiba? or someone else?)

"are you okay mitsumi-san?"Isumi said waving a hand in front of mitsumi's face

"uh yah it's just that I remembered something" mitsumi said sadness visible in her eyes

"are you sure?" Isumi said looking worried about her

"yes I'm ok but I think I better go now my Nee-chan's might get mad at me" Mitsumi said imagining hana glaring at her

"okay bye thank for the tour" Isumi said smiling a very sweet smile

"yah bye and you dont have to thank me it was my mission" mitsumi said before teleporting to her apartment

* * *

-Naruto and Hinata-

about an hour has passed since the fire flies gathered and hinata fell asleep on naruto's shoulder ...

"oh no hina-chan fell asleep and if I carry her she might wake up"naruto said to himself before carefully carring hinata bridal style " good thing she didn't wake up" naruto said still talking to himself before running fast towards the hyuuga compound but

"Identify yourself and purpose!" the guard exclaimed

"Shhh... keep quiet Hina-chan is sleeping, My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to bring Hina-chan home because she fell asleep" Naruto said scolding the guard for being noisy

"Gomen Naruto-san you may enter" the guard said looking at the cute couple as they entered

"Konbawa Naruto-nii-san I'll lead you to Hinata-nee-chan's room" Hanabi said as she spotted her soon-to-be-nii-san carring her sleeping sister

"arigatou Hanabi" naruto said following Hanabi to Hinata's room and when he got there Naruto placed Hinata on the bed and he kissed her on the forehead before leaving

When Naruto left the room he was greeted by Hiashi

"Konbawa Naruto I heard from the guard that you brought Hinata home" Hiashi said smiling slightly

"Hai Hiashi-sama I brought Hina-chan home because she fell asleep while watching the fire fliesat the festival" Naruto said grinning

"Arigatou Naruto I see that you truly care for my daugther" hiashi said still smiling

"Yes I do care for her thats because I love her? Naruto said still grinning at his Soon-to-be-father-in-Law

"Naruto since it's already dark, would you like to stay at one of the main hous guest rooms?" Hiashi offered him

"Yes of course I would that is if you are comfortablewith me staying here" Naruto said politely

"Okay then your room will be that room please enjoy your stay here Good night" hiashi said pointing to the room next to Hinata's before leaving

"good night to you too Hiashi-sama" Naruto said before entering the room, And as he entered the room his jaw dropped to the floor

"It's Huge and to thing this is only a guest room" Naruto said as he glanced around the Large fully furnished room

**_"Kit this is your chance! your mateis just in the next room" _**Kyuubi said in a very perverted manner

_"Baka fox! Hiashi-sama trusts me and all you want to do is peak on Hina-chan?How Dare you even try to think of such a thing?"_ Naruto mentally screamed

_**"aww your no fun kit!"**_ kyuubi whined

_"Ero-Kitsune!"_ naruto yelled at kyuubi mentally

_**"oh well I'll just put perverted thoughts and images of your mate inside your head then"**_ Kyuubi said evily

_"Evil Ero-Kitsune! No Matter what you do my mind will remain a hentai free zone!" _Naruto said mentally kicking kyuubi

**_"Fine just go to sleep already "_** kyuubi said as he planned to show naruto some perverted thoughts while he sleeps

Naruto then walked over to the closet and he found that there was a few white shorts and white shirts with the hyuuga symbol on the back so naruto took some clothes and walked over to the bathroom to take a bath

After a few minutes Naruto emerged from the bathroom and walked towards the bed to sleep

* * *

The Next Day... 

-Hinata's Room-

Hinatajust woke up she was feeling a bit lazy today so she decided to eat breakfast first before anything elseso she walked out of her room wearing only a night dress but as she walked out she saw a grinning Naruto

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in shock

"Ohayo Hina-chan!" Naruto greeted her

"Ohayo Naruto-kun but what are you doing here? And why are you wearing a shirt with the hyuuga symbol on the back?" hinata asked staring at Naruto

"Well Your dad asked me if I wanted to stay here for the night and I said yes, so I slept there" Naruto said pointing to the room next to hinata's

"oh okay Do you want breakfast we can eat together" Hinata said still feeling a bit sleepy

"Okay Hina-chan" Naruto said carrying Hinata bridal style before running towards the dinning room

When they got there they saw Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji already Eating

"Ohayo everyone" Naruto greeted them

"Good Moring to Naruto I see you and Hinata are awake already" Hiashi greeted them with a smile as he saw how happy hinata is with Naruto

"Hi Naruto-nii-san, Hinata-nee-chan" hanbi said smiling as well

"Ohayo Naruto-san, Hinata-sama" Neji said in a teasing tone greeting them with a smirk

"Ohayo tou-san, hanbi-chan, neji-nii-san" Hinata said blushing madly as she realized that naruto is still carrying her

"Sit down and Eat Naruto, Hinata" Hiashi said smiling at his daughters antincs as he thought _"I can just imagine Hikari'sface if she saw her daughter blushing in the arms of her bestfriends son"_

* * *

-Training Area 28- 

Everyone included in the bring down the akatsuki mission except Naruto and Hinata were there

"Mitsumi-chan your going to teach us how to summon our inner animals today right" Kiba shouted as he ran to wherethe others were

"Hai I am" Mitsumi said smiling at kiba's antics

"Mitsumi is this a Taijutsu?" Lee asked her

"Well it's not it's actually a skill everyone has but only those who work hard and are dtermined can do it"Mitsumi said smiling at lee

"Yosh! I will do this and if I can't I run five thousand laps aroung konoha" Lee said doing a nice guy pose

Everyone except ayumi sweatdropped (a/n: to those who forgot who ayumi is she is the container of the 7 tails demon badger kaku)

"I admire you determination lee-san so if you cant do itI'll go with you around konoha five thousand time" Ayumi said her eyes shining with admiration

"Thank you Ayumi-san" Lee said blushing seven shade of red

"Hi everyone! uh..why is lee blushing? oh well sorry were late Hina-chan had to accompany me to my house so I could change my clothes" Naruto explained

"Neji told us that already" Raiji said

"Oh okay can westart now?" Naruto asked

" Naruto-kun what have I said about patience?" Hinata scolded naruto in a teasing voice

"I know hina-chan, Patience is a virtue" Naruto said pouting

"Hai Let's start nowall you have to do is concentrate and try mentally calling an unknown animal by thinking you need help or something" Mitsumi said as she concentrated

After a few minutes the training feild was filled with animals

* * *

A/N:yay! chapter 15 finished Okay now the animals to the following people:

Naruto-Fox, Hinata-Unicorn, Sasuke- Blue Dragon, Sakura-Dove, Ayumi-Badger, Lee- Turtle, Tenten-White Dragon, Neji- White Tiger, Temari- Falcon Itachi-Red Dragon Raiji-Dogs Isumi-Eaglem, Mitsumi-Cat, Shino-Spider, Shikamaru-deer, Ino-Pig (a/n: poor ino), Chouji- butterfly

Okay the others you find out soon enough

Naruto: ero-kitsune!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Hana: ...-sweatdrops-

Gaara: Review now!

Oro-chan: click that button now!


	16. Overprotectiveness & Revelations?

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I would dominate all the sinobi nations with my cool love jutsus hehehhehe**

Oro-chan: authoress-sama what do you say to shadow-sensei-san? will you go out with him?

Me: hmm let me think about that

Hinata: authoress-sama will you?

Naruto: look he used chibi no jutsu and puppy dog eyes no jutsu

Me: but someone will get mad you know

Kabuto: oh yah I know who!

Me: kabuto dont tell them!...okay heres chapter 16... heheheehehe -covers kabuto's mouth with packing tape hehehehhe-

* * *

-Raiji's apartment a few hours before they went to the training field-

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Hana said glaring at raiji

"But Hana-nee-chan!" Raiji tried to explain

"No buts! I can read your memory Raiji you kissed him two times! TWO TIMES!" Hana said glaring harder

"Hana-nee-chan I'm sorry" Raiji said bowing her head

"What don't you understand about NO PHYSICAL CONTACT? What don't you understand? Mitsumi did why cant you?" Hana asked her still glaring

"Mitsumi and Kiba's hands touched when he gave her ice cream!" Raiji tried to reason

"But of course their hands will touch how else could he pass the ice cream?" Hana asked glaring her hardest

"I'm sorry I got carried away by my feelings," Raiji said bowing her head

"Feelings? You're a ninja you should not be carried away by your feeling raiji! I'm telling tou-san" hana said as she started doing hand seals but before she could finish someone knocked on the door

"Come in" mitsumi said hoping that who ever came in might help the situation

Gaara walked in and stared the the two sisters fighting and mitsumi standing quietly in a corner

"Hey Hana...uh what's going on?" he said with a questioning look

"Ask RAIJI" Hana said as her glare intensified

"Raiji?" Gaara asked

"..." raiji just stayed silent

"Mitsumi what happened?" gaara asked realizing that mitsumi was the only person he can get a decent answer from

"Well hana-nee-chan got mad at raiji for kissing itachi and raiji is saying I should get punished to because I touch kiba's hand when he gave me ice cream but I don't see the point in punishing me because of getting ice cream, Its impractical and down right mean!" mitsumi complained

"Oh okay" gaara said staring at mitsumi

"It's hana-nee-chans fault" raiji reasoned

"Shut up I wasn't the one who kissed a stranger two times" hana said glaring harder

"Hana could you loosen up your being to overprotective of your sisters" Gaara said in a scolding manner

"Gaara you have no business in this so quit butting in" Hana said glaring at gaara

"But I someone has to tell you the truth sooner or later" gaara said reasoning with her

"Just stay out of this! And if you have nothing of any sense to say just leaves!" Hana screamed at him

"Fine I will!" gaara said loudly as he walked out slamming the door causing it to fall

"It's your fault raiji!" hana shouted as she left and stomped on the door on her way out causing it to become a pile of splinters

"Raiji-nee-chan look what you did you made hana-nee-chan and gaara-sama fight" Mitsumi said scolding raiji

"What do I care about them?" Raiji screamed in frustration as she went out burning everything that get in her way namely the pile of splinters, which was the door

Mitsumi went near the pile of ashes, which was once the door "what has the door done to you? Why do you guys hate it so much to slam it, stomp on it and burn it huh? Why? Why must you do such cruel things? WHY?" she whined

"Hey mitsumi stop over acting and come here I have a mission for you" hana called her

"A MISSION!" Mitsumi asked starry-eyed

"Yes now will you get over here!" hana said frustrated

"Okay coming" mitsumi said walking over to where hana is

* * *

-Back to the training fields-

"Mitsumi-chan why cant I do it" kiba said frustrated

"Do it again let me watch" mitsumi said with her usual bright smile

"Okay" kiba said concentrating and the moment he opened his eyes he saw mitsumi giggle, "eh...why are you giggling mitsumi-chan?" Kiba asked

"Well you see when you try to call your inner animal akamaru-kun pops up in front of you...It seems you've already called him" mitsumi said petting akamaru

"Oh but don't I get another one?" kiba asked disappointedly as he watched sasuke and itachi's dragons pop up

"Why don't you like akamaru?" mitsumi asked him

"I do but its unfair the others get cool new beasts" kiba said now looking at the huge lavander unicorn hinata had just called

"It's okay kiba-kun at least akamaru is with -" mitsumi said trying to cheer him up but she got interrupted by a burst of laughter

"wahahaha come on kankuro show us what you called hahahah" temari said trying vainly to stop her laughter

"NO!" kankuro exclaimed

"Gaara help us will you" temari shouted

"okay" gaara said using his sand to get what kankuro was hidding behind his back

"..." there was complete silence for a while then after a few seconds everyone except kankuro started laughing loudly well except for hinata who giggled softly, neji, shino, sasuke, itachi, and gaara who smirked

"Oh just shut up" kankuro said irritated

"But- but you called on a ...CUTE LITTLE MOUSE... hahahahha" temari said rolling on the ground laughing

"It is not a little mouse okay!" kankuro exclaimed

"okay then what is it?" Sakura said teasing kankuro

"It's a ...uh...um" kankuro thought of what it was but then

"KAWAII! a hamster!" rin exclaimed loudly glomping the poor little hamster

"Waahahahaha" everyone burst out laughing again

"see I told you its not a little mouse" kankuro said annoyed

"But it is still a part of the rodent family" Ino said laughing her head off

"Oh what ever lets see what you got temari" kankuro said glaring at temari

"okay look at this" Temari said concentrating and after a few minutes a huge falcon popped up

"unfair! what about you gaara" kankuro complained

"Hn. fine" gaara said concentrating then a ...racoon came out ...more laughter

"What a cute little racoon" hana teased him

"whatever" gaara said thinking _"stupid shukaku trapped in me! thats why I have a racoon!" _**"it's not my fault gaara" **_"whatever"_

"Okay what have you got naruto-kun" hinata asked shyly

"Hmm me I got a " naruto said while concentrating then " a Kitsune" naruto said smiling as he watched hinata carry the kitsune and hug it

"how about you hina-chan" Naruto asked not noticing the unicorn beside hinata

"well I got a unicorn she's beautiful isn't she" hinata said still cradling the kitsune

"yah it reminds me of you hina-chan" naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist

"oh naruto-kun your to sweet," Hinata said sweetly

"yah but not as sweet as you" naruto playfully replied

"hey guys me and sakura have to go see you later" sasuke shouted

they said their goodbye and sasuke and sakura rode on the dragon sasuke just called on

"Me and raiji have to go too" Itachi said smiling playfully at raiji who blushed and smiled

Mitsumi then recalled her mission

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_"mitsumi come here" _

_"hai hana-nee-chan what's my mission"_

_"well your mission is to Watch raiji for me"_

_"NANI! I cant do that thats backstabbing my sister"_

_"I'll do anything for you just do it"_

_"Okay I only ask of 3 things"_

_"what is it?"_

_"I want to be able to have a boyfriend, I'm going to get half of your allowance for a whole year, and last but not least you wont tell tou-san or kaa-san about what I asked"_

_"Hmmm fine but I'm going to have to test your boyfriend and you only get one fourth of my allowance take it or leave it"_

_"Sure I'll take it"_

_"very well go now"_

_"It was nice dealing with you hana-nee-chan"_

_"fine okay just go"_

_-end flashback- _

_

* * *

_

-Tsunade's office-

"WHY WAS I INFORMED ONLY NOW!" Tsunade screamed

"the fourth wanted to make sure that his son was engaged before informing any one other than us elders" the elder said

"okay I understand but why didn't anyone tell me he was the son of the fourth?" tsunade said calming down a bit

"I only followed the wishes of the forth before he departed" the elder said sadly

"but to keep the information from his son?" tsunade asked rather loudly

"Gomen Gondaime-sama" the elder said bowing her head

"okay you may go I still have to deal with this," Tsunade said annoyed

"Hai Good bye gondaime-sama" the elder bowed and left

"Get me Hyuuga Hiashi" Tsunade shouted

"No need hokage-sama I'm here already" hiashi said

"Why didn't you tell me that he was the fourths son?" tsunade asked

"I promised arashi I wouldnt" hiashi said calmly

"uh fine what do you want" tsunade asked

"I was just wondering if you would allow arashi's son to live at the hyuuga manor with me. I know it's to late but let me at least repay arashiand Natsumifor not helpingtheir son for a long time it's just that I was full of hatred then when the kyuubi killed hikari" Hiashi said sadly

"It's okay Hiashi I understand and yes he may live with you" Tsunade said with a kind smile

"Arigatou for giving me the chance to repay Arashi and Natsumi for all I've forgotten to do" Hiashi said smiling slightly

"Oh and Hiashi do me a favor" Tsunade asked

"What is it hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked

**WHACK!** "Loosen up on Hinata, she's not weak, she's the strongest girl I've seen" Tsunade said smirking afterwhacking hiashi's head (a/n: finally, someone teaches him a lesson)

"Hai Hokage-sama I've also forgotten that she is my daughter and not some slave" Hiashi said nursing the bump tsunade gave him

"good you are dismissed" Tsunade said still smirking

* * *

Authors notes: well I'd like to say Gomen again! wahhahahah I still have one more exam good thing I got through this!

Naruto: poor authoress-sama

Hinata: yah

Itachi: yes! the akatsuki attack is coming near!

Sasuke: yes I'm getting excited

Sakura: hai it almost time

Kabuto: okay okay stop talking authoress-sama still has to study her japanese and chinese literature you know!

Oro-chan: very true kabuto-kun now please review!

Akatsuki Leader: You will never defeat me but now click that button


	17. Best Friends? & Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did, I'd help konoha defeat the akatsuki**

Naruto: authoress-sama you made shadow-sensei sad

Hinata: I believe you did authoress-sama

Oro-chan: but authoress-sama's naruto-kun will get mad you know

Kabuto: orochimaru-sama you told them

Oro-chan: gomen! - Bows down-

Me: Oh, well gomen shadow-sensei anyway here's chapter 17 shadow-sensei Anime/Manga lubber and last but not least lunar-angel-san I really love the reviews! They made me roll on the floor and laugh

Kabuto: but to bad authoress-sama is not allowed to reply to reviewers anymore so just look at her blog for her replies to you guys okay

* * *

-Still in the training field- 

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama said you may live with us at the hyuuga manor, I need the key to your apartment so that the maids can gather your things" Hiashi said in a sharp voice as he eyed naruto's hand on hinata's waist but he also had a ghost of a smile on his face

"Hello tou-san" Hinata said bowing her head

"Oh Konichiwa Hiashi-sama, here's the key, Arigatou for letting me stay because I really needed a place to stay" Naruto said giving hiashi the key thinking about his apartment that just got recently thrashed by some of the villagers who still hates him

"It's not a problem it is the only thing I can do to repay your father and mother and dont call me hiashi-sama you may just call me tou-san just like hinata does" Hiashi said with a slight smile

"My father? You knew him?" Naruto asked in shock

"Tou-san you knew naruto-kun's father? Why didn't you tell him?" Hinata asked full of courage because of Naruto

"Well he was my best friend and you mother was hikari's closest friend, the four of us were a group we spend time with each other and did a lot of stuff together ..., uhm I'll tell you more later, at dinner because for now I have to arrange you lodging." Hiashi said a bit carried away by the story of his friends

"Hai, I'll be there for sure I dont want to miss this" Naruto said smiling at hiashi

"well I have to go now Naruto and Hinata, be safe okay" Hiashi said smiling slightly at the two whose hands were now entwined before leaving the two

"Bye bye ...tou-san" Naruto said a bit uncomfortably

"Sayonara tou-san" hinata shyly waved at him

* * *

-Mitsumi's mind battle with Nekomata- 

**"Just ask raiji if you can hang out with her is that to hard?" nekomata complained angrily**

_"Its not as easy as you say it is Neko-chan"_ mitsumi reasoned

**"Just do it mitsumi-chan I'm sure raiji wont mind"** nekomata insisted

_"Oh alright"_ mitsumi sighed in defeat

* * *

-Tsunade's office- 

"Get me kakashi, kurenai, naruto and hinata" tsunade commander the anbu

"Hai as you wish hokage-sama" the anbu said proofing out of sight

"Shizune can you get me some sake" tsunade asked her apprentice

"Hai hokage-sama" shizune said walking away

"Sake is not so good for you tsunade-chan" a voice from behind said

"Eh?" tsunade said turning around

"Yes it the one the only frog hermit jiraya" jiraya said smiling at tsunade

"Jiraya-kun what are you doing here?" tsunade teased jiraya

"Well tsunade-chan I have new information on the last hanyou" jiraya said grinning

"Okay shoot" tsunade said a bit more seriously

"Well she's h-" jiraya started

"I'm here tsunade-sama and I request I be included in the akatsuki mission" a tall girl with braided brown hair who was wearing a Chinese style shirt and black short that ended about 3 inches above her knee she was also wearing boots up to her knees

"Your hizuki right?" tsunade asked calmly

-Poof-

"tsunade-sama, kakashi-san, kurenai-san, naruto-san, and hinata-san" the anbu said before going outside

"Yo" kakashi said not taking his eyes of his icha icha paradise

"Is that my book?" Jiraya asked

"Eh who sai-... Jiraya-sama I love your books would you sig- **WHACK!** Ouch kurenai-chan why did you hit me" Kakashi said nursing his wound

"I thought I told you to stop reading that perverted book kakashi-kun!" kurenai raged

"Eh ERO-SENNIN! What are you doing here?" naruto asked surprised

"Naruto-kun give respect to jiraya-sama" hinata said shyly

"You should listen to you beautiful fiancée' more naruto" jiraya said eyeing hinata

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

"Ouch! Why did you hit me tsunade-chan, kurenai, naruto why?" Jiraya asked nursing the three bumps on his head

"STOPLOOKING AT HINATA IN A PERVERTED MANNER THEN!" the three said in unison

**"Hey kid your sensei was just taking in your mate's curves you know" **kyuubi said defending jiraya

_"JUST? Taking in Hina-chan's curves? That's perverted and wrong! Ero-Kitsune!" _Naruto yelled at kyuubi before breaking the conversation

"I'm glad naruto is not perverted" Kurenai sigh

"Well why are we here tsunade-sama?" kakashi asked

"Oh yah thanks for reminding me everyone except kakashi, naruto and hinata go outside and wait" tsunade ordered

"Hai" everyone said in unison before exiting the room

"tsunade-sama I feel that I should help explain about arashi" hiashi said entering the room

"Eh...Arashi-sensei?" kakashi asked

"Yes kakashi we're going to tellnarutoabout arashi, hiashi explain it to them, you may begin now" tsunade said

"Hai, well Arashi as I said is my best friend and the Fourth hokage of konoha" hiashi began "he was smart, kind, talented, in other words he was the top of the class butWe Konoha's no.1 Pranksters, do you remember all those pranks we did to you tsunade-sama" Hiashi said smirking "Yes, I remember them to well." Tsunade said looking a bit annoyed "oh come on tsunade-sama that was a long time ago." Hiashi reasoned

"Yah tsunade-nee-chan dont be mad, let hiashi-sa...err I mean tou-san continue" Naruto said defending hiashi

"Oh alright hiashi continue." tsunade said still annoyed

"Well that was arashi now your mom was kind, smart, beautiful, and she rivaled arashi's talent, she also had a crush on arashi ever since we entered academy, but she was no ordinary fan girl, no she wouldnt throw her self at arashi's feet just like all of his fan girls, she would admire him from a distance she was content in doing that, thats why arashi liked her, because she wasn't like the other girls, she was different, so different that she mad arashi fall for her, Arashi's liking became Love they got married and they had a son, You Naruto. Everyone thought their son had died in the kyuubi attack but it seems that you're alive and well." Hiashi said smiling at Naruto

"I remember Arashi-sensei's fan girls they we're mad" Kakashi said

"Now that that's explained Kakashi I need you to get that special kunai Arashi gave to you" Tsunade said smirking

"I cant give it to you tsunade-sama Arashi-sensei said I have to give it to his son, Naruto here's the kunai your father wanted to hand down to you he told me to tell you that if you miss him just hitthe ground with the kunai and you wont be lonely again" Kakashi said handing naruto a weird shape kunai

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said accepting the kunai

* * *

-Training grounds- 

"Mitsumi-chan I need to talk to you about something" kiba said blushing

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Mitsumi asked

"Mitsumi-chan we've been dating each other for some time now and I was wondering if " kiba began

"If?" mitsumi urged kiba to continue

"If you would be my girlfriend? Mitsumi-chan I love you, Love unconditional, so would you be the object of my affection, my inspiration, the sun that shines down on me, the light that guides me, the love of my life, Mitsumi will you be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked nervously looking at mitsumi

* * *

Authors notes: whew finally that's done 

Naruto: Yes

Hinata: what a shock right

Oro-chan: Yes, I was surprised

Hiashi: arashi's fan girls are crazy

Kabuto: yah

Sasuke: review!

Sakura: click that button now!


	18. Mothers & Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I would hug kimimaro-kun so tightly!**

Naruto: ohh authoress-sama you like kimimaro?

Hinata: whoa! authoress-sama has a crush on kimimaro-san?

Oro-chan : no authoress-sama you cant! He's mine!

Kabuto: what about sasuke-kun? Orochimaru-sama?

Sasuke: I know orochimaru was gay

Tayuya:-in a weird british voice- Oh MY Gosh your Gay! -points at orochimaru-

Me: oh well here chapter 18Gomen for the ooc ness and grammar errors

* * *

-Mitsumi and Kiba- 

"k-kiba-kun?" mitsumi said shocked

"So what do you say Mitsumi-chan?" Kiba asked

"I...I dont know what to say." mitsumi said

"How about yes" kiba joked

"Yes" mitsumi said hugging kiba

"Aishteru" kiba said

"You too" mitsumi said

"So let celebrate this day" kiba exclaimed grinning

"Hai" mitsumi said smiling

"I'll pick you up at 6:30pm okay bye" kiba said grinning

* * *

The meeting is finally over...tsunade is done talking to every one and they left already 

Hiashi was leading Naruto and Hinata so that Naruto will know where his room is...

"Naruto-kun do you want to try the kunai?" Hinata asked

"Yah I guess so," Naruto said stopping in his tracks

"Okay hit the ground with it now," Hinata suggested

"Hai" Naruto said before hitting the ground with the kunai but nothing happend

"Eh...?" Naruto asked to no one in particular

"It didn't work" Hinata said looking at the kunai

"Ahh I just remembered something" Hiashi exclaimed "Hinata take of your necklace and bind it with the kunai" hiashi suggested

"Hai" Hinata said pulling the kunai out of the ground and doing what her father told her to do

The kunai suddenly glowed orange and it suddenly turned white

"Try hitting the ground now" hiashi suggested

Naruto then took the kunai, hit the ground...smoke suddenly emerged from the kunai, and two female figures are seen where the kunai was

"Eh...?" Naruto said curiously

"Identify yourselves" hiashi said rather loudly

"Eh...Hiashi-kun? Is that you?" one of the females asked

"That voice...Hi-Hikari-chan?" Hiashi said surprised

When the smoke cleared, Hiashi could not believe who the two females are

"H-Hikari-Chan? Natsumi-San? You're alive? Both of you?" Hiashi said with a disbelieving look

"What cat got your tongue?" the other one said

"Some things never change eh Hiashi-kun?" the one named Hikari said

"What too amazed to see two beautiful women in front of you?" the other one who Naruto and Hinata presumed was natsumi said

"I...I can't believe it! You're alive?" Hiashi said

"What you think we're mindless zombies who roam the earth searching for human blood?" Natsumi said

"I can prove that we are Hikari and Natsumi by telling everyone present here of what you are afraid of Hiashi-kun," Hikari said

"Eh...? Hiashi-sa-...I mean Tou-san is afraid of something?" Naruto asked curiously

"T-Tou-san do you know these people?" Hinata asked

"Know us? Of course he does who could forget the Famous two some Know as The Deadly Kunoichi of Konoha during the war Uzumaki Natsumi and Hyuuga Hikari! And might we know who you guys are?" Natsumi introduced and asked

"You're the Deadly Kunoichi of Konoha? The two who joined forces with Konoha's Yellow Flash and White Blur? Well then we are...The no.1 most Unpredictable COUPLE of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata soon to Uzumaki Hinata!" Naruto said blushing a bit

"Eh...? Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata?" Hikari asked

"Uhm...H-Hai" Hinata said still red from what naruto said

"Uzumaki? I only know four Uzumaki's and that's Tsuande-nee-chan, me, Arashi-Kun, our son which I dont know the name and I dont know if he's alive" Natsumi said sadly

"Hyuuga? Since you dont have that seal your probably from the main house? So Hiashi-kun giving you a hard time I could just whack his head for you if you want" Hikari said playfully

"Hikari-chan, Hinata is our Daughter and Natsumi-san Naruto is your Son," Hiashi said with a slight smile as Hikari hugged Hinata and as Natsumi hugged Naruto

"I guess trying the kunai wasn't a bad idea ne Hina-chan?" Naruto asked grinning

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling

* * *

"Hana forgive me please," Gaara begged 

"NO" hana said flatly

"Please" Gaara said doing puppy dog eyes no jutsu and chibi no jutsu

"Oh well I...think about it" Hana said trying to resist gaara

"Pwease Hana-chan" Gaara said in a super cute face

"Oh alright" Hana said finally giving in to gaara's cuteness

"Hana?" Gaara asked as he turned back into his normal self

"Yes?" Hana asked

"We're going on a date I'll pick you up at 7:00pm be in a formal outfit ok bye" Gaara said before rushing to his house

"But I didn't say yes gaara!" Hana said frustrated "oh well might as well prepare" Hana said randomly

* * *

-Hyuuga Manor- 

"So your telling me you escaped when kyuubi attacked?" Hiashi asked the two moms

"Hai" Hikari confirmed

"I still can't believe you're alive" Himiko, neji's mom said

"Well it's hard to believe ne Himiko-san" Hikari said smiling

"Natsumi you and your son are welcome to stay here Naruto already has a room I'll arrange one for you too" Hiashi said smiling slightly

"Of course Hiashi" Natsumi said smiling

"So let me get this right Naruto and Hinata are engaged?" Hikari asked

"Yes" Hiashi said happily

"Wow I can't believe that our children are going to be married!" Natsumi squealed like a fan girl

"Yah me too!" Hikari squealed like Natsumi

"Troublesome Women..." Hiashi sighed

"What did you say?" Natsumi asked cracking her knuckles

"What was that Hiashi-kun?" Hikari asked advancing on hiashi

"Our moms reminds me of Ino and Sakura and your dad right now looks like shikamaru," Naruto said

"Yah" Hinata said smiling

* * *

- 6:30 pm, Hana's apartment she was busy preparing for a Date with Gaara- 

"Uh Hana-nee-chan can I go out?" a fully dressed Mitsumi asked

"Uhm yah...whatever" Hana shooed Mitsumi as she was busy applying make-up

"Okay thanks hana-nee-chan" mitsumi said before leaving

"Just Go cant you see I'm doing something" hana shouted at mitsumi a bit annoyed

* * *

-Outside- 

"Mitsumi-chan are you ready?" kiba asked

"Hai" mitsumi said smiling

"Then let go!" kiba exclaimed

"Arf arf!" akamaru barked happily

* * *

Authors notes: Whew! I did it I made a chapter 18! Evenif I have cheering practice right now! now just during our break oh well ja ne! 

Naruto: Authoress-sama! their calling you already

Hinata: here they come

Itachi349: hey we have to go now!

Me: yah yah, I'm leaving everything to you guys okay Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! -leaves-

Naruto: Hai

Hinata: yes leave everything to us!

Oro-chan: I wanna join authoress-sama in cheer practice too! -wears a skimpy cheering uniform-

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama you cant!

Oro-chan: why!

Kabuto: your not one of them!

Oro-chan: but..

Naruto: enough of that we need to close the chapter already

Hinata: well thats it here -gives random plushies to people- bye review click that button now!


	19. The Ultimate Bonding Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd shout at Hyuuga Hiashi for being so mean to hinata-chan!**

Naruto: Yah I did that too!

Hinata: you dont have to authoress-sama

Hiashi: Gomen about that

Me: dont say sorry to me but to hina-chan oh well anyway here's the new chapter! I dedicated this chapter to all Everyone out there

* * *

-Hyuuga Manor Gardens- 

(A/N: in my fic the Gardens is near the Hyuuga training area)

"Well how's life been hiashi-kun?" Hikari asked her husband

"It's been cruel Hikari-chan very cruel with out you here," Hiashi said sadly embracing hikari

"You haven't turned into that cold, arrogant, stuck up old hiashi have you?" Hikari scolded hiashi teasingly

"...uhm...well" Hiashi stated unable to answer his wife's question

"Hinata-chan did your father act like a cold arrogant stuck up father?" hikari asked her daughter who was in naruto's arms

"Hai okaa-san but he changed after I was engaged to Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling at naruto-kun but

She covered her mouth after saying that

'_Well it seem Hinata's changing slowly because of her mother's presence_' Naruto thought

"Well Hiashi-kun do you have anything else to say before I whack your head?" Hikari asked as her eyes flamed up

"Well I want to say sorry Hinata an-"Hiashi began but

**WHACK! **

"You promised me that you'll NEVER be like that again hiashi-kun!" Hikari said with a satisfied smile

"What happened to the kind, sweet, shy, and calm Hikari I knew?" Hiashi wondered aloud

"She got lost in the west when we were trying to survive" Natsumi said grinning

"Oh that reminds me how did you survive anyway?" Hiashi asked

"A few hours after Naruto's birth the kyuubi attacked right? Arashi was nowhere to be seen and little Naruto was at the hospitals nursery I figure that arashi would not let anything happen to Naruto. My plan was to get Naruto and wait outside the village until the attacked stopped and call on Arashi by our binding seal, but when I went to the nursery, Naruto was not there the medic Nins told me arashi took him. Therefore, I decided to trust arashi and run out of the village and I did. when I was out of the village I waited for so long...then finally everything ended the kyuubi was no more...so I called on arashi but he never answered me there I sat crying until Hikari found me and she told me that the kyuubi destroyed the Hyuuga Manor and she lost her daughter. She also told me Arashi was said to be dead and my Son cannot be found." Natsumi said sadly while shimmering droplets of water fell freely from her beautiful sky blue eyes

"Oh I see, Natsumi I'm sorry about arashi. How about you Hikari-chan how did you escape?" Hiashi said

"I ran out of the manor when kyuubi attacked, I was carrying a sleeping Hinata then when I saw Himiko I asked her to take care of Hinata when I went to help those Nin who fought against kyuubi. I fought hard against Kyuubi and I was badly injured so I ran to the hyuuga manor but no one was there I searched the whole village but I can't seem to find anyone I knew. Then I heard some people saying yondaime died to kill the kyuubi so I ran to find Natsumi. I found her crying a few meters outside the village I told her everything and we both decided to run to the west." Hikari said sadly (a/n: yes, I know hinata can't have been born then because her birthday is December 27 but just bare with me please I'm really sorry)

"Why?" Hiashi asked them

"To forget everything. We though that we had lost everyone we loved so we ran to the west we swore to protect anyone who was hurt or in need of help. We became known as the Kunoichi Whirlwind in the west but we we're still Konoha's deadly Kunoichi at heart. We changed our names too. Kazara Seiko, that's me and Hikari was know as Hiroshima Yumi," Natsumi stated sadly

"I've heard of The Kunoichi Whirlwind before!" Naruto exclaimed

"Really from who?" Hikari asked

"Well I'm friends with Gaara of the desert the Kazekage of the sand. He told me about the Kunoichi Whirlwind two girls that help the keep the sand's crime rate down," Naruto stated

"Wow I didn't know the kazekage knew of us," Hikari said in awe

"That is certainly a surprise" Natsumi said

"I never knew you'd finally come out of your shell and improve Hikari-chan. And now that I thought of it Hinata is exactly like you" Hiashi said smirking at his wife

"Who said I would never improve huh? And why are you underestimating Hinata? Who knows she might even be able to beat you hiashi-kun" Hikari scolded her husband

"Yah hia-...er I mean - Tou-san you won't know what hit you" Naruto, said defending hinata

"Okay very well then Hinata would you spar with me" Hiashi said standing up determined to win

"h-hai tou-san" Hinata said standing up determined to show her okaa-san her best

"Go Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered as he watched his beloved and his soon to be father-in-law take their stances

"There are no rules for this game the first one to fall on their back loses" Hikari said

"Go Hinata go can do it! I know Hiashi can't beat you!" Natsumi encouraged the girl

"Begin" Hikari stated

Hinata was the first one to attack. She threw consecutive punches at her father but to no avail, hiashi dodged them.

"It that the best you can do daughter?" Hiashi asked as he launched himself at hinata

"No" Hinata said in a monotone" Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Hinata shouted as four more hinata's appeared beside her "Byakugan" hinata and her clones said in unison

"Huh?" Hiashi's jaw dropped

"Yah! Go Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered

"Hijutsu, Divine Hands of Destruction" Hinata and all her clones shouted in unison as they all hit hiashi at the same time

Hiashi dropped to the ground his whole body glowing red as Natsumi, Hikari and Naruto gap at hinata with their jaws hitting the ground

"Tou-san" hinata said as she ran to hiashi and began healing him

After a few minutes Hiashi was nursed back to full health already

"How did you?" Hiashi began

"I thought her Kage bunshin but I didn't teach her that" naruto said recovering first

"I knew she can beat you but not almost murder you" Hikari said in awe of her daughter

"Looks like you've met your match Hiashi and to think you underestimated her when she can easily beat you" Natsumi said praising hinata

"I knew you could do it Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered

"Hn...Well done Hinata" Hiashi said looking very irritated by being beaten by someone he always though weak

"You are right Hinata is exactly like me" hikari said smiling

"Hinata-sama I never knew you improved so fast" a voice from the inside the manor said

"Neji-nii-san! How long have you been there?" Hinata said shocked

"We saw your match with Hiashi-sama" Neji said smirking

"We?" Hinata asked

"You did great Hinata-nee-chan," Hanabi said from behind

"Nee-chan?" Hikari asked

"Hanabi is my little sist-...Tou-san how can Hanabi be my little sister if okaa-san escaped konoha after kyuubi attacked?" Hinata asked

"Hiashi-kun explain" Hikari asked firmly

"The elders made me and Himiko create a suitable heir to the clan" Hiashi said sadly

"They made you do WHAT!" Hikari shouted in surprised

"We didn't do **_it_** Hikari-chan Hanabi is a test tube baby the elders told me and Himiko to keep quiet about it" Hiashi said

"Oh its okay I understand" Hikari said smiling

"Tou-san?" Hanabi and Hinata asked at the same time

"Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked

"Yes the three of you are siblings in a way" Hiashi said

"Hanabi come here" Hikari said smiling at the confused girl

"H-Hai" Hanabi said as she did what she was told

"Do you know who I am?" Hikari asked

"Iie" Hanabi said shaking her head

"I'm Hinata's okaa-san and if you want I can be your okaa-san to but I understand if you want himiko to be your okaa-san" Hikari offered her

"She can be your daughter Hikari. Hanabi grew up knowing you as her okaa-san so it's alright and besides Neji-kun is here for me...it is my wish" Himiko said sadly

"But she is your daughter" Hikari reasoned

"I know but I'm in no condition to care for her," Himiko said sadly

"Why what is wrong Himiko-chan?" Hikari asked

"I will speak of it later" Himiko said sadly

"Hai if you want it that way Himiko I will take care of her I promise" Hikari said smiling

"Okaa-san?" Hanabi said unsure of what to call hikari

"Hai I'm your okaa-san Hana-chan" Hikari said

"Yes she is our okaa-san" Hinata said smiling

"Your Hina-nee-chan is right" Hikari said hugging Hinata and Hanabi

Hiashi soon joined the hug too.

* * *

Authors Notes: update again! yes yes !

Naruto: Authoress-sama you just updated!

Hinata: yes dont overwork your self

Me: I'm not over working my self I just wanted to release this part so badly!

Kabuto: well that's authoress-sama!

Oro-chan: oh well review

Kunoichi Whirlwind: Click that button now!


	20. Illness & Shock!

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd make super cool jutsu's! or I'd rule the shinobi world with Lunarangel, Hana Thornsand shadow-sensei!**

Naruto: eh?

Hinata: ...-sweatdrop-

Orochimaru: I will rule!

Tsunade: NO you wont

Me: oh well here's chapter 20! oh and Hana Thorns is going to help me in the akatsuki thing yay! ehheheehehhe finally someone helps yay! hehehehe she's so kind! oh well here...

* * *

-Hyuuga Manor- 

"Good night Naruto-kun!" Hinata said smiling

"Night Hina-chan Love you" Naruto said sweetly before kissing hinata on the lips swiftly and running of to his room which was just beside hinata's

Hinata too went inside her room and after a long hot bath, she instantly fell asleep

After a few Minutes...

Everyone is now asleep except for himiko and hikari who were at the gardens chatting

"Himiko what's wrong? Why did you give me hanabi?" Hikari asked

"I have cancer." Himiko said sadly

"What! Who knows about this?" Hikari asked

"No one...Not even Neji-Kun" Himiko said sadly

"Why dont you tell him?" Hikari suggested

"I only have a few days to live Hikari," Himiko said still in a depressing tone

"So let me guess you just want him to be happy during the times your together?" Hikari asked and Himiko nodded

"Oh Himiko please dont go yet! I just came back...please fight it" Hikari said hugging himiko

"I dont know how long I can fight hikari Promise me you'll take care of hanabi as your own and please watch over neji for me" Himiko said as tears fall from her eyes

"Himiko you must fight it!" Hikari insisted as she pulled away from the hug

"I will try my best just promise me." Himiko said hopefully

"Okay I promise but you have to promise me you'll fight!" Hikari said smiling slightly

* * *

Kiba and mitsumi already went around town and is now currently eating ice cream when 

"So kiba-kun where do we go now?" Mitsumi asked

"I dont k-...hey isn't that kankuro and temari?" kiba asked

"Yah let go see what their doing" Mitsumi exclaimed dragging kiba to where temari and kankuro where

"Hi guys what are you doing?" Kiba asked

"Uh...we're uh...looking for my brain, yah that's right it fell out" Kankuro reasoned

"Baka..." temari mumbled as she smacked her forehead

"Uh-huh..." Mitsumi said backing away from kankuro

"Uhm kankuro that was a really stupid thing to say" Temari scolded her brother

"No it wasn't it was a good cover up for what we're really doing temari" Kankuro reasoned

"Uhm Mitsumi-chan let's go. Bye Temari...Kankuro" Kiba said pulling mitsumi's hand and running away

Kiba dragged mitsumi all the way to the cherry blossom park where they surprisingly see Temari and Kankuro again

"What? How did you get here so fast?" Kiba asked

"Uhm the restaurant's just there" Temari said pointing to the restaurant that was just a few feet away

"Eh Kiba-kun why did we run around just to end up here" Mitsumi said sweat dropping

"Gomen ne Mitsumi-chan" Kiba said grinning

"Well anyway what are you guys doing?" Mitsumi said looking straight into temari's eyes

"We're still looking for my lost brain..." Kankuro said unsurely

"Baka..." Temari said smacking her forehead again

"Are you really sure that you doing that?" Kiba asked

"Uh yes" Kankuro answered

"Uhm want any help?" Kiba asked again

"Sure!" Kankuro exclaimed

"Okay I'll help you look!" Kiba said grinning as he kneeled down and searched

"Baka's..." Mitsumi and Temari said at the same time as they smacked their foreheads

"Gaara-Kun..." a seductively hana like voice said

"Eh?" Mitsumi said

"What happened? What did they do?" Temari asked

"H-h-h-a-a-n-na-n-n-ee-c-ch-a-an?" Mitsumi said shocked

"Oh big shock there" Temari said sarcastically

"Hey guys what are you doing?" a voice said from behind

"Eh? Raiji-nee-chan..." mitsumi said quite surprised

"Hey guys what's up?" Itachi asked Kiba and Kankuro who we are looking through the bushes frantically

"Huh? Oh itachi we're looking for something do you want to help?" Kiba said

"Uh sure" itachi said diving into the bushes with kiba and kankuro

Itachi searches frantically and he soon finds 5000 yen (a/n: I dont know what currency they use so pretend its yen)

"It this what your looking for" Itachi asked

"No" Kiba and kankuro say at the same time

Itachi goes back to searching as he pocketed the money then he soon finds a cat

"Is this it?" he asked again

"No still not what we're looking for" Kankuro and kiba say again

"Oh okay" Itachi said putting down the cat and goes back to searching ...soon Itachi finds a box of fortune cookies

"Uhm is this it?" itachi asked again

"NO! We're looking for kankuro's brain okay," Kiba said annoyed

"Okay that's pointless so I'm just going there to see these fortune cookies okay" Itachi said standing up and sitting on the bench

"But isn't looking at useless fake cookies pointless as well?" Temari asked

"No it's not!" Itachi defended

"shhh be quiet hana-nee-chan just sat on gaara-san's lap!" Raiji scolded

"Whatever I'm still looking at these cookies," Itachi said in his defence

"Okay do whatever you want," Mitsumi said not minding itachi

"Fine I will" itachi said opening a cookie

_'A great mistake has been committed; you will surely pay for it' _

'Eh how would this cookie know about what happend to me and to the clan?' itachi thought

"Itachi-kun it dosen't it's just a coincidence that the message of the cookie and you being blamed for the murder are the same" Raiji said sitting on the bench beside itachi

"But...Never mind" Itachi sighed

"Nee-Chan she kissed gaara-san!" mitsumi said in shock

"I can't believe that's gaara" temari said

Raiji cant keep it in anymore it was so unfair so she ran to where gaara and hana was and...

"HANA-NEE-CHAN YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" Raiji protested

"I am fair" hana defended

"No your not" Raiji said

"Am"

"Are not"

"Am"

"Are not!"

"I am!"

"Are not"

The argument went on and on and on...After about half an hour...

"AM!" Hana screamed

"ARE NOT!" Raiji Shouted

"I am because I'm older there for I have more privileges!" Hana said

"Okay FINE! But why do Mi-" Raiji began but Mitsumi cut her off "Raiji-nee-chan Hana-nee-chan is right she can have boyfriend if she wants to"

"Yes...Mitsumi is right," Gaara, said knowing that Mitsumi is Kiba's girlfriend without hana knowing

"Okay fine you can have itachi as your boyfriend but only if he passes the test I'm going to give him after the mission," Hana said stubbornly

"He will pass! I know he will!" Raiji said surely

"Okay now let's go home we have a complicated task tomorrow" Hana commander her sisters

"Bye" they said to their dates

"Oyasuminasai!" the three replied (a/n: oyasuminasai means good night)

* * *

Authors Notes: yup the next chapter! The Start of the mission! 

Naruto: I wasnt in this chapter!

Hinata: uhm naruto-kun we we're

Naruto: huh?

Hinata: look up

Naruto: ohhhhhhh

Me: okay review now guys! click it!


	21. Argument & Mission Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd uhm...I'd be the Princess of Match making! and lunarangle-san is empress! yah!**

Naruto: uhm yah riiight

Hinata: suuure

Me: okay here is the chap 21! yah ! the start of the mission!

* * *

Today is the day...the day everyone has been waiting for...the day of the mission!

-Hyuuga Manor-

"Good Morning Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his beloved hina-chan exit her bedroom

Then a door opens and neji's head can be seen "shut up it's too early to be shouting" Neji complained

"Sorry" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Its okay but would you keep it down a bit" Tenten said appearing behind neji

"T-t-ten-san what are you doing in nii-san's room?" Hinata asked the shock clearly seen in her face

"Neji I didn't know you had it in you to take tenten home with you!" Naruto shouted in shock

"No it's not like that! My mom wasn't home and she left a note saying she already asked neji's mom if I could stay for awhile" Tenten said smiling brightly (a/n: heheh I bet you guys thought it was something else ne? hehehhe no perverted thoughts please)

"Oooooooohhhhh" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time

"Good morning everyone" a voice from behind them said

"Having an early meeting ne?" another one said

Everyone looked towards where the voices came from it was Hinata and Naruto's moms

"Good morning" Everyone said in unison

"Dont you four have a mission today?" Natsumi asked

"Hai Uzumaki-sama" Hinata said smiling

"Wow Hinata you dont have to be so formal call me natsu-chan or okaa-chan if you want" Natsumi said smiling at the small girl

"Hai Uzu-er- Natsu-okaa-sama" Hinata said shyly

"hmmmm close enough I guess" Natsumi said smiling a bit

"okay lets all go down to eat have you guys fixed your stuff already?" Hikari asked

"hai" everyone said in unison

They went down to eat and after a few minutes they cleaned up took their bags and left for the meeting place

* * *

-Meeting place-

Everyone is already there well everyone except for a certain -_Coughkakashicough_- jounin

"hmm where the hell is he!" Tsunade exclaimed

"That's kakashi-kun for yah" kurenai said

"ahhhhhhhh he's the only one we're waiting for cant we just not wait for him he's not in the mission anyway!" naruto said frustrated

"But he still wanted to say goodbye to you" Iruka said

"IF he really wanted to say goodbye then he SHOULD have been HERE ALREADY!" Naruto shouted

-Poof-

"Yo!" the silver haired jounin said not taking his eyes of his favorite book "sorry I'm late you see I helped this poor old disabled lady cross the street and do her lau-" He started

"LIAR!" Naruto, Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke shouted

"Geez give kakashi-san a break okay it's not his fault he's so helpful" Mitsumi said falling for kakashi's excuse

"Oh come on mitsumi dont tell me you believe him?" Raiji said

"Well Of course I do" Mitsumi said with a questioning look

"Oh yah guys I'd like you to meet Hizuki" tsunade introduce the girl beside her who was wearing shorts ending in her mid-thigh ,a tube top and knee-high boots...the girl which kiba is currently drooling at

**WHACK!**

"Ouch! What did you do that for mitsumi-chan?" Kiba asked not taking his eyes of hizuki

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I DID THAT KIBA!" Mitsumi shouted in rage

"I dont know what your talking about mitsumi-chan" kiba said still drooling over hizuki

"DONT MAKE ME FURIOUS YOU BAKA! HIZUKI MIGHT MELT IF YOU KEEP STARING AT HER LIKE THAT!" mitsumi exclaimed out of frustration before running into the forest

"Eh...me?" Hizuki said putting her index finger in her lower lip making her look adorable well according to the boys that is

"How could you hurt mitsumi like that?" izumi said as he passed kiba and ran of towards mitsumi

"Kiba you're in such deep trouble," Naruto said looking at hana and raiji who we are looking ready to rip kiba to pieces

* * *

- Forest-

Izumi wandered around the forest looking for mitsumi and just when he is about to give up he hears some cries so he follows them and he finds mitsumi hugging her knees and crying softly

"Mitsumi its okay dont mind kiba and besides it's just a small thing so forget about it," Izumi said sitting beside mitsumi

"It's not that small I could have forgiven him yes But he didn't stop staring at her and he knows I'm there!" Mitsumi said now crying on izumi's shoulder

"Shhh dont cry mitsumi remember we have a mission to do" Izumi said patting mitsumi's back

"You know your right Izumi_-kun_ I should pull myself together ne? Okay but I need your help," Mitsumi said wiping away the tears as her frown changed to an evil grin

"I have a bad feeling about this," Izumi murmured

* * *

-Back to the people at the meeting place-

Everyone was quiet until izumi and mitsumi went out of the forest hand in hand with mitsumi's head on izumi's shoulder and both were grinning

Everyone was thinking the same thing _'did they just get together?'_

"okay now that everyone's here the mission can start now" Tsunade said recovering first

"Hai" Mitsumi shouted gleefully

"Okay now is where we part" Tsunade said

"Yup JA ne tsunade-nee-chan" Naruto said with his foxy grin

"Bye tsunade-nee-chan" Hinata said smiling her shy smile

"See you guys! I'll be the one to arrange your wedding while you away okay!" tsunade said smiling too

"Hai" both said with immense blushes

Everyone else said their goodbyes and went onwards to the lair...

"Onward to the akatsuki lair!" naruto shouted

"Uhm dose he really have to do that?" Hizuki asked Hinata

"Uhm he's really like that...well Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun no one can change that" Hinata said smiling

"Yah Naruto-san is so filled with youth spirit ne lee-kun?" Ayumi said looking up at lee as if lee was a super cute rock star

"YOSH! Naruto-san's spirit is high today and so is mine ayumi-chan!" Lee said doing a nice guy pose

...SILENCE...

Sasuke, Itachi, Izumi, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Hana, Raiji and Hizuki sweat dropped

"Yah! Lets go guys" Rin said loudly as she frolicked

"Okay I'm guessing she's hyper too?" Hizuki asked mitsumi

"Hai" Mitsumi said smiling a bit

* * *

Authors Notes: Yah that rocked! sorry for the late update but the cheering competition is on monday thats like only 3 days more! omg!

naruto: its okay authoress-sama you can do it!

Hinata: yah!

ME: okay I will

Gaara: yes go authoress-sama okay blah blah blah review click that button now! sand goes out of gourd


	22. Perverts & Jutsus

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd always be in my super cute chibi mode!**

Naruto: uhm okay

Hinata: yah riiight

ME: alright! here's chapter 22 for yah! oh and Lunarangel-san Hizuki is the last container we're waiting for...sorry for the super late update its actually hana's fault for not handing me the chapter sooner

Hana: Sorry!

* * *

- Forest-

The 'Destroy Akatsuki team' has been traveling for almost 12 hrs. Without breaks, their far off into the forest now and their nearing their destination.

"Are we there yet shika-kun? My feet are getting tired!" Ino grumbled

_"SHIKAMARU-SAN! Dont put kiba and me in one team please! I dont want to be with him!" _Mitsumi mentally said to shikamaru

"Ino your too troublesome stop complaining and Mitsumi stop sending mental messages to me." Shikamaru sight

"Shikamaru is getting dark we should set up camp here." Hana said in her usually serious tone

"Hai...Sensei." Shikamaru said as he stopped and jumped down the tree branch

"SENSEI!" Everyone except Hana and Hizuki shouted (a/n: hizuki because she just joined them remember)

"Oh didn't I tell you guys I'm training shikamaru on shadow techniques that I've developed" Hana said monotonously

...SILENCE...

"Hana-nee-chan...A sensei?" Mitsumi asked as her left eyebrow twitched

"Yah it hard to imagine ne?" raiji giggled

"Yah she doesn't look like a sensei to me!" Mitsumi said laughing loudly

"Why dont you guys just shut up!" Hana said glaring

Seeing the glare, they both stopped

"We should set up camp now it getting to dark to see" Izumi suggested

"Yah" naruto said

"Okay girls setup camp while we look for something we could eat and some fire wood," Shikamaru said as he signaled the boys to follow him

"Hai" the girls said in unison as they started to prepare

Hana, Raiji, Mitsumi, Hizuki and Hinata set up tents while TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Ayumi and Rin set traps around the place

* * *

-Boys-

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru gathered firewood. Itachi, Sasuke, Izumi, and Gaara were catching some fish. Neji, Lee, Shino and Kankuro were hunting for some meaty animals.

After awhile the boys gathered everything they needed they went back to camp to see everything is set but...

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING IN CAMP PINK?" all the boys said in unison (a/n: yes ALL of them)

"Well we though it looked so CUTE!" Raiji said speaking for the group

"You have got to be joking!" Itachi said annoyed by the fact that he has to sleep in a pink tent. Him UCHIHA ITACHI sleeping in a PINK tent? NEVER in his whole life would he agree to that!

"Girls are EVIL," Gaara murmured in a super ooc like manner

"What did you say?" Hana asked him in a sharp and deadly voice as she glared daggers at him

"Uhm...nothing" gaara said almost cowering under hana's glare

"Kai"

Everyone looked at who said kai...it was Izumi

"It was all a genjutsu?" itachi asked

"Yah didn't you '_THE GREAT AND POWERFUL UCHIHA ITACHI'_ notice?" Raiji teased him

"Are you mocking me? You _'THEALMIGHT AND PERFECT RAIJI?' _"Itachi said his voice drowning in sarcasm

"No Not at all Itachi-_CHAN_ " Raiji continued to mock itachi by walking towards him and pinching his cheek then running away from him

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?" Itachi shouted as he started to run after raiji

Then...-_thump- _

"Raiji are you alright?" itachi asked worried about raiji

"NO isn't it obvious? I think I sprained my ankle," Raiji complained

"Let me see" itachi said in a very caring voice as he took of raiji's sandals and looked at her ankle...yes it was sprained

"Let me carry you back to camp" itachi offered

"no I can manage by my self!" raiji said as she tried to stand but to no avail she fell down but she never hit the ground...itachi caught her in his arms

"Just let me carry you back raiji you'll just hurt yourself if you try to stand" itachi scolded her

"Fine!" raiji said as she was hoisted on itachi's back

Itachi and raiji finally made it back to camp

"What happened to MY sister?" mitsumi interrogated itachi

"She tripped on a tree root and sprained her ankle" itachi explained

"Are you sure that's what happened? Or did you try to take advantage of her in the forest?" Mitsumi interrogated him now with a kunai near his throat

"I did not try to rape her mitsumi! Your just to pervert to even think of such things" itachi said annoyed

"I AM NOT PERVERTED!" mitsumi defended her self

**"Oh really now mitsu-chan?"** nekomata mocked her

_"I'm not! neko-chan" _mitsumi argued

"I know how to prove mitsumi's innocence!" Naruto practically yelled

"How?" everyone said in unison

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" naruto yelled after a series of hand seals and he transformed into a naked blond hair girl which cause ALL the boy an extreme nose bleed we all the boys except chouji who was busy eating and naruto who did it

"Well it hasn't affected any of the girls" naruto said as he returned to his normal form

"BAKA she's a girl how do you expect her to fall for that?" Hana said in an annoyed yet amused tone

"Oh yeah I forgot" naruto said

"BAKA..." Mitsumi said slapping her forehead

"I know a way" hana said a bit bored

"Okay how?" mitsumi said urging hana

"Bisho no justsu" Hana said after a series of weird hand seals and she transformed into a super hot bisho with long silver hair, golden eyes, wearing hot tight fit leather pants and a fitting tee which was smirking rather seductively at the girls...then just when the girls were about to drool the bisho started to take of his clothes slowly and ...yesss... all the girls except Hinata, Mitsumi, Raiji and Hana had terrible nosebleeds

"okay that proves it Mitsumi is not perverted." Hana concluded as she dressed her bisho self and then turned back to her form

"hey it's already 6:48 we should get some sleep, Naruto-kun could you get some water from the stream a few meters east from us?" hinata stated

"Hai as you wish my lovely mistress, but I as one wish in return" naruto said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around hinata's waist

"And what is that my dear sire?" Hinata replied

"I request that my lovely mistress accompany me" naruto said as he kissed hinata's forehead

"Uhm...excuse me for interrupting the sweet Victorian moment but we have people to wake up naruto" raiji said interrupting the two preoccupied love birds

"Oh gomen ne raiji...Lets go hina-chan" naruto said pulling hinata towards the stream

* * *

-Authors Note: gomen ne!

Naruto: she's been lazy

Oro-chan: lets punish her

Kabuto: Hai she deserves it

Me: okay get on witht he punishment

Oro-chan: here it is -Plays the ultimate barney torture song-

Kabuto: sing with it authoress-sama " I love you, you love me...we are one big family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too"

Me: waaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gaara: okaay review!


	23. Fire & Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd take kimimaro to be my partner in crime! wahahaha**

Naruto: you really like him dont you

Hinata: yah sounds like it

Mitsumi: ooooh she does! you should see her room!

Me: Hey that was supposed to be secret! oh here it is chap 23 FIRE andICE

* * *

-The Stream-

"Wow this place is beautiful and look there's even a waterfall!" Naruto exclaimed

"Uhm naruto-kun lets go those guys might die of blood loss" Hinata scolded him before running back to camp with naruto rushing behind

"Finally" raiji said in relief as she tried to stand but she still fell

"Dont bother standing up raiji-nee-chan well wake itachi up for you" mitsumi said smiling sweetly

"Okay thanks I'm really worried about hi- HEY! Wait a second who said I wanted to wake itachi up" Raiji said as what mitsumi just said registered in her mind

"-giggles- you did -more giggles-" mitsumi said innocently

"Okay let's wake them up now" hana said glancing worriedly at gaara

"OKAY! WAKEY WAKEY TIME!" Naruto said as he carelessly poured water over the guys as hinata wet the faces of the girls gently

"HEY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kiba shouted as he emptied his nose and mouth of water

"No of course not I just didn't know dogs hate water...oh so that's why you smell like that" naruto said grinning

"Naruto-kun that's not nice" hinata scolded him

"Sorry hina-chan" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"I'm not the one you were teasing naruto-kun you should say sorry to kiba-kun" hinata scolded him

"Okay...Sorry kiba" naruto said bowing his head

"Its okay dobe" kiba said grinning

"Okay people get cleaned up and go to bed," Shikamaru said acting like a leader for once

"Where?" ino asked

"Well ino-san there's a stream nearby leading to a waterfall up north and a lake down south" hinata said

"Okay the girls take the waterfall and the boys the lake" shikamaru decided

"Hai" all said in unison

Therefore, the girls went up stream and the boys down stream

* * *

-Girls upstream-

"Ahhh this water is too cold" complained raiji

"No it's not it's actually a bit hot" mitsumi said

"Uhm mitsumi we didn't train in snow country so we're not immune to the cold like you, and for us this water is ice cold" sakura said

"Okay then Raiji-nee-chan you could use your gifts for this" mitsumi said

"Oh yah I almost forgot...**_uchiyu_**" raiji said before rubbing her hands together and putting them in the water then suddenly the water became hot

"hmm I guess this is okay" ino said as she went in the water

"yah it's like a hot spring now" tenten said smiling

"Yosssh! How I wish lee-kun was here," ayumi said being her usual hyperactive lee loving self as everyone stared strangely at her

"Hey ayumi what do you see in lee anyway?" sakura asked out of curiosity

"well sakura-san when you love or like someone you dont need to have a reason, if it's true love you just feel it you, because if you like someone with a reason its just an infatuation, but it also depends on the type of person you are" ayumi said smiling brightly (a/n: I would like to thank Cotton-kun for making me realize that fact and giving me the idea to put it here 3)

that speech made ino think for a while _"maybe thats why shika is the one I chose, maybe thats why I gave up on sasuke...because I liked sasuke for his looks and with shika I just felt it...wow ayumi's really wise"_

It also made temari think _"so...my love for that hyuuga is true...why did he have to make up with tenten why...why cant he just be with me...but why am I thinking like this its not like it was us or something we we're just pretending...uh I'm such a baka for even falling for that guy ...uhm temari your such an idiot!" _

"Are you okay mitsumi-san?" hinata asked looking at mitsumi who was getting rather red

"What is the water too hot for the ICE QUEEN?" raiji teased her

"I can solve this" mitsumi said as she swirled her right hand in the water and a circle formed around her

"Huh? Thats new what does it do?...ahhhh cold...so cold" raiji asked putting her hand inside the circle and pulling it back again

Mitsumi just giggled at her sister

"A circle of cold water huh? What do you call it?" raiji said staring at her sister

"Well I decided on **_ko rudouo ta no jutsu_** " Mitsumi said smiling

"Nice" raiji complimented

* * *

-Camp-

The boys were already back at camp waiting for the girls...and finally they arrived...but they we're only clad in their towels therefore giving ALL the boys extreme nosebleed

"Hmmm I somehow knew they would do that," Mitsumi said as she and Raiji poured water over the guys

"Gaara's right Girls are really EVIL," Itachi said in a super ooc like manner

"What's evil about going back to camp after a nice hot bath?" Raiji asked evilly scaring Itachi

"Uhm nothing" itachi said shrinking into a chibi itachi

"Hmmm I'll never get how those to got together" Shikamaru said to ino

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Itachi and Raiji shouted at shikamaru

"Hmmm... I can guess" Ino said smiling

"Girls go to your tents and dress up...oh and mitsumi could you hold the boys while we change?" hana commanded

"Hai onee-chan" mitsumi said brightly before starting a set of hand seals, she did ram, rat, rabbit, ox and hen, she murmured "**_Keppyou ki_**" and whirled her right hand then suddenly all the boys froze in their places, then all the girls went into their tents and changed

After a few minutes, the girls came out fully dressed

"Mitsumi you can release them now" hana ordered

"Hai" mitsumi then did Ram and said "**_Jo Shimo_**" and all the boys unfroze

"Okay let's discuss the strategy now" Ino said elbowing shikamaru

"Uhm hana-sensei since you have your bloodline could you uhm do the explaining" shika asked hana in a very weird kind voice

"Uh if I must" hana said as she started browsing through shika's mind

"Okay here's the strategy...there are 2 main entrances to the akatsuki lair one at the east and one at the west. Each entrance has three different pathways by estimate; it would take us a day to get from here to the entrance and another day from the entrance to the center of the lair. We meet at the area outside the main room. In the main room is where the akatsuki leader is found" hana explained

"Damn he sound like and object" Naruto interrupted hana

"I know" Kiba said agreeing with naruto

"Anyway we separate into 2 teams. Each team has three groups and each group has four members. The three of us... Izumi, shikamaru and ME designated the members of each group.

_"B-but" _mitsumi mentally tried to object

"NO more changing alright, THESE.ARE.FINAL." hana said staring firmly at mitsumi

_"I dont care if you dont want to be with kiba. These groups were decided through your skills," _Hana mentally scolded mitsumi

"Izumi will discuss about the groupings," Hana said still staring at mitsumi

"Okay, the first team consists of the following groups. Group1: Hana, Gaara, Rin and Kankuro. Group2: Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. Finally Group3: Mitsumi, Izumi, Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru will be leading the group into the forest," Izumi said pausing for a while and looking at shika who nodded

"The second team consists of the following groups.Group1: Raiji, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura. Group2: Tenten, Neji, Lee and Ayumi. And Group3: Shino, Temari, Kiba and Hizuki. Is everything clear?" Izumi explained

"HAI" everyone said in response

"Okay bed NOW we leave at exactly 4:00 am tomorrow," Hana said now glaring at mitsumi

And Everyone went to bed

It is already past midnight but there are still two restless souls ...Gaara and Hana

Hana stood up and took a lacey see through black robe to cover her self because she was only wearing her black lacey underwear... as she stood up she went outside and laid down on the grass staring at the stars. After a few minutes she hear someone's foots steps so she sat upright and turned around to see who it was

"Gaara..." she whispered as she let her eyes wonder up and down gaara's body, which was currently clad in only tight black boxers

"What? Like the view?" Gaara teased her

"No" hana said turning the other was trying to hid her blush as Gaara got neared and sat beside her

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked

"I should ask you the same question" hana said

"Can't sleep stupid demon," They both said at the same time

"Yah this snake keeps saying Shukaku," Hana said

"This racoon keeps saying Hachimata" gaara said the same time as hana

"Wait did you just say my demons name?" they both said at the same time again

"Yah" Hana and gaara said in unison AGAIN

----SILENCE----

**_"Kiss her!" _**Shukaku shouted at gaara

_"No" _gaara said flatly

**_"Kiss her or I will," _**Shukaku said and before gaara could object shukaku took over his body

-Hana's mind-

**_"Ask him to kiss you," _**Hachimata said

_"Shut up gay snake demon," _Hana said bitterly but before any further objection took place 'Gaara' kissed, her and hachimata took over her body and returned the kiss

Then suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and angry shouts of their friends to turn the damn light off

After the light subsided Gaara turned to Hana but

* * *

Authors notes: I'm stoping here... 

Naruto: see how evil she is

Hinata: hai

Kabuto: waaaa I was hangign onto everyword then you stop!

oro-chan: Nooooooooo!

Me: you were? oh but now you have to wait for a little while because for 12 days I'm going to Japan with my parents so I wont be able to update

Gaara: you ruined the moment

Hana: yah...so guys review

Glossary:

_**uchiyu-**_raiji's technique designed to create an instant hot spring...the word it self means hotsping, one of my created techniques

**_ko rudouo ta no jutsu -_** mitsumi's techinque which creates a barrier of ice around her in this chapter she only used a small amount of chakra therefore it made the water around her cold

_**Keppyou ki-**_ mitsumi's freezing technique

_**Jo Shimo-**_ it means unfreeze

oh I'd like to thanks animelab's japanese translator for those words and those are my special made up techniques!


	24. A woman's Fury & a Cousin's concern

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I'd run back to japan and search for konoha**

Naruto: hehehe you didn't find us did you

Hinata: yah authoress-sama you didn't -giggles-

Me: yah but I still got lot of plushies now! okay after that _**VERY LONG**_ absence here's chap 24:a womans fury & a cousins concern

* * *

She was unconscious, so gaara just sat there staring at her until he fell asleep...

-MORNING-

Gaara woke up and turned to Hana but she was still sleeping in his arms Gaara sat there staring at hana with worry in his eyes thinking _' what the hell did you do to her shukaku!'_

**_'I actually helped her demon and this is how you repay me?'_** shukaku said

_'Help you call that help? Why dont you just leave me alone...what if she hates me for that' _gaara surprisingly shouted as his demon

**_'She won't hate you. I think...uhm...well Hachimata wont hate you but I think hana would' _**shukaku reasoned with his container

_'I'm KILLING you if hana hates me!' _Gaara shouted

"Uhm Gaara?" Hana woke up looking at the person next to her

"H-Hana?" Gaara said snapping out of his arguement with his demon

"What happened? Why are we here outside and why we're your arms around me?" Hana asked as she slowly got some idea of what happened

"What? You dont remember?" gaara asked relived

"No I think I'm having amnesia, But I think I know what happened" Hana said glaring at gaara

"Hey it's not what you think, I wouldnt even think of doing something perverted to you" Gaara reasoned

"What are you saying I'm not someone that guys would fantasize about?" Hana raised her voice

"No it's not that it's just that I know I can't do that to you," Gaara said

"So what happened?" hana said with a questioning look

"Promise me you won't hate me if I tell you," Gaara said making sure hana will not kill him

"SO you DID do something to me!" Hana said accusing him

"No it not that I'm just making sure" gaara explained

"Okay just tell me already," Hana said annoyed

"Fine...well we uhm kissed and there was this light then I just woke up and I had an argument with my demon because it's his fault I kissed you" gaara said while shukaku shouted in his mind

"YOU KISSED ME, MAYONAKA HANA THE HEIRESS OF THE MAYONAKA CLAN AND A KNOWN PROFESSIONAL ASSASIN WITH OUT MY PERMISSION HOW DARE YOU?" Hana shouted causing everyone to wake up

"But you kissed me back hana" Gaara said in his defence

"I what!" Hana said in suprise

"You kissed me back," Gaara said again

"I'm not deaf you know, you dont need to repeat it" Hana said glaring at him

"But..." Gaara started

"But what" hana said as a dark glow started to envelope her

"Nothing" gaara sighed

"What's with all the shouting and arguing people were trying to sleep" Naruto said as he got out of his tent

"Yah what the matter" Kiba said as he got out of his tent

Hana stopped and looked around everyone except hinata and sakura were outside their tents

"Sorry for the interruption...Gaara I need to talk to you alone" Hana said sending an intense glare at gaara before dragging him into the woods

"What was that about?" Raiji asked no one in particular

"I dont know?" mitsumi said

"Lets just forget it happened" Itachi said

"Yah" everyone said in unison

"hey have you guys seen hinata she wasn't in her tent last night went I went over there to borrow a blanket" ino asked

"Sakura's also missing I went to her tent to borrow a comb last night too but she wasn't there" Tenten said

There was silence then suddenly

"naruto-kun what was the noise all about?" a small voice came from naruto's tent

"Huh? Naruto who's in your tent?" Neji asked glaring at naruto

"Naruto-kun?" the person said again

"Uhm no one that concerns you" naruto said blushing

"Sasuke-kun did you find out who was shouting?" sakura asked as she went out of the tent wearing only a pink night dress that was showing her back

"Sasuke why is sakura in your tent?" Itachi teased his otoutou

"..." sasuke was silent

"Naruto-kun can we go back to sleep" the voice inside naruto's tent said again

"Naruto answer me who is in your tent?" Neji said glaring at naruto

"Okay I'll get her" naruto said as he got in to his tent

"Naruto-kun can we go back to sleep?" Hinata asked him

"No hina-chan everyone's awake already and we have to go eat breakfast now," Naruto explained

"but I cant go out wearing only this" hinata said as she made naruto realize that she was only wearing a royal blue long sleeved nightdress that ended in her mid thigh

"it's doesn't look bad hina-chan and I'm sure the others wont mind seeing you like that but is you want I could get your backpack from your tent" Naruto said

"No its okay I'll just go out like this dont bother" Hinata said sweetly

"Okay let go" Naruto said as he went out of the tent followed by his beloved hina-chan wearing only her nightdress which caused kiba a huge nosebleed

"Naruto why is MY cousin in YOUR tent and why is she only wearing a short nightdress?" Neji asked as he glared daggers at naruto

"Neji-nii-san I got scared last night so I thought I would go sleep in naruto-kun's tent" Hinata said truthfully

"Why in Naruto's tent? You could have slept in Ino's or Tenten's tent," Neji said

"Sorry I just thought of Naruto-kun first" Hinata said blushing as she hid behind Naruto

"Neji-kun your scaring hinata-chan...And besides it's not a big deal I mean their engaged and all" tenten said as she put her hand on neji's shoulder

"Hinata its okay I was just shocked that's all," Neji said finally realizing it was not a big deal

"Neji-kun you look too cute when you're all concerned about hinata-chan like that" Tenten teased him

"I do not look cute...Cute is used to describe small fury animals ten-chan" Neji said pouting at tenten (a/n: I know its so ooc but hey can't I at least have one cute nejiten moment)

"Yes you do look cute even if you're not a small fury animal neji-kun," Tenten said pinching his cheek as neji pouted more

* * *

-In the woods where Hana and Gaara are-

"Okay what the hell did you do to me?" Hana asked

"Nothing" Gaara replied while murmuring "GIRLS ARE EVIL."

* * *

authors note: gomen for the long absence

Kabuto: she was busy

NAruto: yah

Hinata: review onegai...


	25. Fights? & More Fights? Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I would force tsunade and jiraya into marriage -evil laugh-**

Naruto: I dont think tsunade-baa-chan would like that

Hinata: Naruto-kun call her tsunade-nee-chan

Naruto: oh okay sorry

Hinata: it's okay

Me: Sorry, for being super long but I keep having a high fever so I couldn't really do it since I was sick GOMEN!

* * *

Gaara and Hana has just got back from the forest and when they arrived at camp they see everything packed up and everyone ready to go .

"Let go if we are to get there with in the estimated arrival time," Izumi said.

"Hai" both said as they took their backs and went to where the others were.

"Everyone ready?" Shika asked.

"HAI" everyone said in unison.

"Okay lets split up Hana, Gaara, Rin, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, Mitsumi, Izumi, Naruto and Hinata I will lead you through the forest" Shikamaru said thinking it was too troublesome.

"Raiji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ayumi, Shino, Temari, Kiba and Hizuki I'll be leading you oh and please no mushy stuff through the journey I dont want to puke" Itachi said glancing at sasuke, sakura, neji and tenten.

"Can't we change groups?" hana asked thinking _"BOYS are IDIOTS and why am I stuck with Him"._

"NO onee-chan you said the groups are final" mitsumi said getting her revenge.

"Oh fine lets just go so we can get this over with" Hana said crossing her arms.

Mitsumi then pulled Raiji to the side to have a little talk about their sisters 'condition'

"Raiji-nee-chan we have to get those two back together" Mitsumi stated.

"Hai I agree I'll get itachi-kun to help" Raiji said smirking rather evilly.

"Yah I'll get Izumi-kun to help too" Mitsumi said copying raiji's smirk perfectly.

"Hey Umi-Chan we're going" Izumi informed Mitsumi.

"Rai-Chan Let go" Itachi called.

"Coming" shouted both girls as they went to their respective groups.

Group 1 headed west and Group 2 headed east after everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

-Group 1-

Hana and the others were currently resting for a while. It's due to the orders of Hana who' needed some time away from the group'. She was actually glaring at Gaara while she said that.

"Izumi, Mitsumi...you take care of the group..." Hana muttered. "Make sure no...Pervert molests the girls while I'm gone..."

She turned and suddenly dissapeared, due to their 'trained' quickness.

Kankuro was sitting under the tree. Since he didn't have anything to do...he decided to check karasu.

"Ooh...what's that...?" Rin gushed appearing behind Kankurou.

"It's nothing just my..."

"Dolly!" Rin squeled, grabbing one of Karasu's arms.

"NO it's not a dolly it's my puppet," Kankuro argued as he took the other arm.

"DOLLY!"

"MY PUPPET!"

"DOLLY!"

"PUPPET!"

"DOLLY!"

"PUPPET!"

"DOLLY!"

"Hey stop it dont act like such kids that puppet- or dolly will get broken eventually if you keep on pulling on it's arms" Mitsumi said in a matter of fact tone.

"PUPPET!"

"DOLLY!"

"PUPPET!"

"DOLLY!"

_Crack!_

Rin was thrown back with one of karasu's arms and kankuro was left with an arm less karasu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KARA-KUN!" Kankuro screamed falling down on his knees sobbing uncontrollably while the others ignored him. Naruto,Hinata, Mitsumi and Izumi were talking, chouji was eating, ino was up in a tree while shikamaru was cloud gazing and gaara left alone to think.

-INO and SHIKA-

"Shika-kun...a little help here please..." Ino whined as she reached for a fruit.

"It's too troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.

_Crack!_

The branch ino was on suddenly cracked but it was still connected to the tree only it made ino fall and grab onto the branch.

"SHIKA-KUN CATCH ME I'M GOING TO DIE!" Ino panicked.

"it's too troublesome" shikamaru said not getting up.

_crack!_

The branch cracked further.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Alright already I'm coming" Shikamaru said as he stood up walked towards the base of the tree and put out his hands.

_Crack!_

The branch finally broke off.

"SHIKA-KU-" Ino shouted but it was too late...he didn't catch her.

_Thump!_

Shikamaru rushed over to Ino to see if she's okay but...

" NARA SHIKAMARU YOU'RE THE LAZIEST PERSON I KNOW I HATE YOU!" Ino shouted at him then she walked away.

"Women... are too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

-Mitsumi and Izumi-

"Umi-chan none of your plans are working!" Izumi complained.

"hmpf! But at least my plans to bring Hana-nee-chan and Gaara-nii-san are close to reality and are really ethical" Mitsumi stated glaring at izumi.

"fine then I'll bring them back together myself!" Izumi declared.

"Okay them I'll prove to you I can do it on my own too" Mitsumi said leaving izumi alone to ponder on his plans.

Mitsumi then headed to a clearing and she started to use her communication jutsu _"Raiji-nee-chan I guess Izumi's not helping ...we had a bit of a quarrel..."._

_"okay I'll try to get itachi to help later"_ a voice responded.

"Mitsumi Lunch time" Hana said tapping her back.

_"Thanks I have to go now!" _Mitsumi replied before cutting off the connection.

* * *

Authors Note: sorry I just had to release this chapie a little late because it was Christmas here and sorry it's short because Hana was busy and she promise to do it but she said she'll just do the next chapie! SORRY! Hides from all angry reviewers

Review please...TT


	26. Fights? & More Fights? Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! But if I did I would prevent people from making oro-chan Gay**

Naruto: but he is gay!

Hinata: well the correct term is bisexual but gay is okay

Me: ahh what ever lets get it on!

_

* * *

_-Group 2- 

"Rai-chan want some water?" Itachi asked raiji as they leap from tree to tree

"No itachi-kun I'm fine" Raiji replied

"Rai-chan want me to carry your things?" Itachi offered but Raiji shook her Head

"Rai-chan your all sweaty I'll wipe the sweat off your beautiful face" Itachi said as he took out a clotrh and started 'wiping the sweat of raiji's beautiful face'

"And he said no mushy stuff?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura

"Why is he not puking yet?" Neji said sarcastically

"Rai-chan are you tired?" Itachi asked Raiji which annoyed her more

Raiji then lost concentration because of a mind link, tripped over a tree branch

"Hey we're resting for awhile rai-chan needs to heal her ankle I think it's sprained" Itachi declared "Sasuke, Sakura set up trap around us okay" Itachi said as he tried clumsyly healing Raiji's ankle

-Sasuke and Sakura-

They were already done setting the traps but sakura was only a step away from her own trap and Sasuke saw it so of course he saved her

"Sasuke-kun put me down! I dont need you to protect me from whatever that was okay! I'm not the weak 12 year old little girl who always needs to be saved by her crush!" Sakura shouted in frustration of being saved

"b-but you were about to fall into your own trap Sakura-chan" Sasuke said still not letting her go

"But nothing I know what I'm doing! Put me down NOW!" Sakura shouted

"Okay you said so" Sasuke said putting Sakura down into the exact same spot she was before he grabbed her

Sakura took a step forward then the trap was set of ...good thing she dodged all of the kunai and shurikent hat were all aimed at her vital points

"Sasuke you Baka you almost killed me!" Sakura screamed

"B-but you told me to put you down" Sasuke reasoned

"uh! I've had enough! I'm going back! Dont you ever try talking to me again or I'll kick your sorry uchiha ass!" Sakura screamed in frustration (NaruHina113: _**sorry uchiha ass**_ lols -hides from all uchiha sasuke fan girls-)

-Hizuki and Kiba-

Hizuki was helping to set up camp. She decided to take a rest and for a few minutes and sat down on a tree stumo, surveying the place, thinking how peacefull its going to if…. The people aren't fighting. Gioving a big sigh she shook her head, closed her eyes and tried to drown out the noise.

"Um… Hizuki-chan?"

"Yes?" she replied as she opened her eyes and looked at Kida who was towering over her.

"I… um…" Kiba blushed. Hizuki sent him a sexy smile that made him blush even more.

"Yes… what is it KIba?"

"I just… uh…" Kiba began when Akamaru walked to him and whined.

"Akamaru-kun what's wrong!" Kiba exclaimed dropping to his knees. HE checked the dog and made sure that akamaru was okay. When he was done hizuki cleared her throat.

"Um… Kiba… what were you going to say?"

"I…" he turned to Hizuki. "I just want to say…"

Akamaru whines.

"Akamaru-kun!" Kiba exclaimed turning to Akamaru.

"Kiba… can we please finish this?"

"Yeah… I want to say that… Ilikeyoualothuzuki-chan" Kiba rushed. Hizuki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said I…"

Akamaru whines.

"Akamaru-kun!"

"Kiba…" Hizuki sighed. "Lets just talk later… I still have to help set up camp"

"Hizuki wait!" Kiba grabbed her arm "I meant to say… I like you a lot!"

Hizuki paused and opened her mouth… then Akamaru-kun whined.

"Akamaru-kun!"

HIzuki sighed. "Look Kiba… how can you say you like me…. While paying attention to Akamaru…"

"but… Hizuki"

Akamaru whines.

"akamaru-kun!"

Hizuki sighed and turned away.

"Look Kiba, talk to me… when you're noit busy with something else!" Hizuki exclaimed

"Hizuki"

Akamaru whines, then barks.

"Akamaru-kun, whjat's wrong!" Kiba exclaimed. Hizuki walked away, leaving Kiba to tend to the whining Akamaru (who was just bothered by the noise and wanted to go somewhere quiet).

-Itachi and Raiji-

"Raiji-chan i need your help..." Itachi said making puppy dog eyes.

"Itachi wait a sec, I'm oj a mind link" Raiji murmurred.

_Get him to help! _Mitsumi shrieked to Raiji mentally.

_Fine, I'll contact you later!_

"What is it Itachi?" Raiji asked sighing.

"Are you too tired Rai-chan?" Itachi inquired. "If you want I'll carry you back to the tent"

"No I'm fine... its just..." Raiji sighed. "Look can you help me bring Hana and Gaara back?"

"But I have other things to do! That's why i came here... I want your help with my little brother!"

"But were talking abut the heiress of the mayonaka here clan here..." Raiji explained frustrated ly "If you..."

"I'm too busy Rai-chan" Itachi reasoned.

"Well i knew you wont help me... boys are lazy morons anyway..."Raiji exclaimed standing up.

"Your ankle!"

"Its healed okay?" she responded coldly. "I'm not a little girl you have to worry about..."

"but... what about Saske and Sakura" Itachi pleaded

"Well, you wont help me with my sister... then I wont help you with your brother."

"But the fate of the Uchiha clan is at stake!"

"Well who's the moron who decided to kill of them?" Raji countered.

"I didnt kill them remember?"

"I dont CARE!" Raji screamed.

"Fine, be that way!" Itachi responded.

Raiji stomped off and joined Hizuki. Itachi stalked off and fumed in the forest for a while.

* * *

Author's note: 

Hey this is Hana Thorns. i'm currently taking ovber the fic cause Mitsumi cant come online much.. so review and tell me if its worth if I continue this. P.S> I'm the author of 30unfamilliar words.

Sent your feed back pleas! or else... evil laughter


	27. Puppy love and Youth love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but if I did I would i would revive haku and make him wear cute bunny outfits. Aside from that i'll make Orochimaru a girl!

Oro-chan: But I'm already happy.

Rin: Dont you want a better chance with naruto and the others?

Oro-chan: i didnt think of that

Rin: Yay! Oro-chan would be a girl. teaches oro-chan a jutsu that would make im a girl.

Hana: okay... the next chapters would be... quite interesting... What are you planning with Haku

Rin: concentrating the same as with Oro-chan! Haku would bea Girl!

* * *

(Team 1- Forest- Nighttime)

"So will you help me Hina-chan? Mitsumi asked a blushing Hinata.

"h-hai… but I'm not sure if… I c-"

Of course you can!" Mitsumi assured her.

"b-but"

"Look at how much Hana has changed ever since she fought with Gaara…" Mitsumi urged. "She's sad and lone-"

"For the last time Izumi, Stop it!" A furious Hana strode out of the tent and threw a bouquet of wild flowers over the tops of their head with a force so hard that it hit Izumi's surprised face.

"Well she's sad inside" Mitsumi said "and she desperately needs to be with Gaara again…" Mitsumi finished.

"For the last time… OI don't need that perverted Kazekage! So butt out!" Hana yelled as she stomped off.

"Won't she get mad at us Mitsumi?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Of course not!"

"But she yelled at Izumi"

It's because Izumi doesn't have a brain…" Mitsumi commented glaring at the back of the guys head. "Hardly any guy has them… As for us… we have a plan. And this isn't like their simple minded schemes."

"b-but"

"Let's go!" Mitsumi interrupted grabbing Hinata's hand and half led, half dragged her top the area where the girls are sitting.

"I just heard your comment Hana…" Ino said. "Guys are really annoying aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're just total idiots." Mitsumi added, sitting beside Ino.

"Anou…not all of the guys are idiots…" Hinata said a bit hesitantly, gently elbowing Mitsumi as she sat down.

"Yeah,… you're lucky you have Naruto…" Hana said raising her voice so it could be heard at the guys' area. "A sweet non-perverted guy who actually has the strongest demon and can be the strongest ninja in the world."

"I… Anou" Hinata blushed

"What about Gaara?" Mitsumi asked innocently.

"What about him?" Hana glared.

"Um… n-nothing" Mitsumi responded, squirming under Hana's scary glare. (A/N: Scary glare lolz).

-Guys area-

"Can you believe that…" Izumi commented rubbing his cheek. "Doesn't she know this has thorns all over it?"

"Maybe that's what made her mad" Naruto laughed. "that and because you placed it in a place where she can step on it."

"It's not my fault she came back so suddenly" Izumi protested.

"You're lucky you have Naruto…A sweet non-perverted guy who actually has the strongest demon and can be the strongest ninja in the world." Hana's voice drifted out to them. Gaara twitched slightly while Naruto blushed.

"I don't know about you guys… but for me… girls are getting on my nerves…"Kankurou replied.

"I know… They are all too troublesome…" Shikamaru responded, still on his back.

"but you missed out the point… maybe you really like them… just like how I like Hina-chan and Hina-chan likes me" Naruto said blushing slightly.

"That's different you have to like her…"

"I don't… Even if without Kyubi…I'd still like Hina-chan"

"It's not the same"

"It is the same"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Here's lies a certain guy who claimed that he loved a certain girl named Sakura… now he's professing his love to Hinata" Shikamaru mused, forcing Naruto to shut up.

"Well I still say it's different, right Gaara?" Izumi turned to the sand controller. "Right Gaara? Gaara?"

"Hey are you okay?" Kankurou asked waving his Karasu's hand over Gaara's face.

"Yes…" Gaara responded emotionlessly.

"You…weren't listening to us Gaara" Izumi accused.

"Of course… Why should I listen to a bunch of people talking about nonsense that I don't concern me."

"don't tell me… you're actually like her being away from you?" Izumi asked. Gaara just turned to Izumi, eyes narrowed, so Izumi shut up.

"Well… I for one am happy without girls…" Kankurou remarked, settling back and starting to fix Karasu

"you're right about that!" Izumi said, raising his voice "Girls are nothing but a pain in the ass. Look at Chouji" he continued with his voice back to normal. He motioned to Chouji who was finishing off a bag of chips. "he doesn't have a care about girls… and doesn't have a problem" Izumi continued while Chouji dug through his backpack.

Chouji's eyes shone as he pulled out a covered bowl of Ramen. "Ayame-chan! I love you!" he cried as he opened it and began to eat.

"Ayame? The ramen girl?" Naruto cried. "you mean she's your girlfriend?"

Chouji nodded and went back to eating.

"no fair! I should be the one with Ayame!" Naruto whined.

"Here's the guy again… the guy that professed his love for Hinata." Shikamaru mused.

"hey I'm not in love with Ayame! Juts with her cooking!"

"Hinata can cook…" Gaara reminded him irritated.

"Yes… but not the perfect Ramen like Ayame-sama!"

-Girl's area.-

"Girls are nothing but a pain in the ass." Izumi's voice drifted out.

"Did you just hear what he said?" Mitsumi cried while the others nodded.

"wait a sec… where's Rin?"

"She's there somewhere… cooking I think.." Hana replied, leaning back and closing her eyes. The other girl's (including Mitsumi and Hinata) eyes widened.

"S-she's what?" Mitsumi repeated. There was a loud explosion and a tongue of fire leapt up from the center of the camp fire.

"cooking…"

"are you sure she's not destroying the camp unintentionally?" Ino asked.

"Well… that too" Hana confirmed.

-guys' area-

"there's only one girl who can be capable of making a campfire explode…" Kankurou jumped to his feet and sped off. "RIN-CHAN!"

"I thought he was fed up with girls?" Izumi wondered.

"maybe the thought having your girlfriend explode would give you an idea of what he maybe feeling." Gaara said.

"you man he had a past girlfriend who exploded?" Naruto wondered.

"no."

"then-" Naruto began.

"Gaara was stating a fact Naruto." Izumi explained with exaggerated patience.

"you mean…"

"you know Naruto you are too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

-campfire-

"Rin-Chan!" Kankurou yelled entering a wall of smoke.

"I'm over here Kankurou-kun…" a small voice replied.

"Rin-Chan! Are you alright!" Kankurou asked. He grabbed Rin, hoisted here over his shoulder and sped off.

"hey!" Rin cried when they were already out. "What was that for?"

"Well I though you were being choked by the smoke…" Kankurou began as he doubled over and caught his breath. "I mean your voice was too sm-" He looked up at Rin. Rin was grinning. She was wearing a sort of a bubble jutsu over her head.

"Shiro Kaze no jutsu…" Rin explained, still grinning. "it helps me breathe.. my Okaa-san taught me how to do it!"

"o-kay…"

"Rin-Chan was trying to cook a surprise dinner for Kankurou-kun. Rin-Chan is miserable and wants to say sorry for breaking dolly's arm."

"oh… that's okay… look Karasu's okay now!" Kankurou exclaimed pulling out his newly fixed puppet.

"Ooh!" Rin glomped Kankurou, throwing them both to the ground. "Daiski Kankurou-kun!"

"Aishiteru Rin-Chan!" Kankurou Grinned sitting up. Another column of smoke rose.

"oh no!" Rin wailed. "I think we just burned dinner!"

(Team 2- Forest- Nighttime)

_"I can't believe it. Rin and Kankurou made up just like that!" _Mitsumi exclaimed telepathically. "_Now if we can just do that to Hana and Gaara…"_

_"We're doing what we can Mitsumi…" _Raiji reminded her telepathically.

"_But Raiji-neechan! If I don't get them back sooner Izumi's going to beat me too it!"_

_"Wait…Izumi?"_

_"Yeah the no good bastard challenged me to bring Hana-neechan and Gaara-Nissan back together… before he did."_

_"Why that-"_

_"I know… I have to go.. get Itachi-kun to help alright!"_

_"bu-"_

_"bye!"_

"damn it…" Raiji groaned because she didn't get to tell Mitsumi that se and Itachi were enemies.

"what's wrong?" Ten-ten asked, sitting down beside her.

"everything… because of no good guys who can't even fight properly…" Raiji retorted. Ten-ten flinched.

"its Itachi isn't it?"

"well what about him" Raiji asked hotly. "He's just a good for nothing kid who is worried about resurrecting the Uchiha clan he destroyed because of a brawl over Ice cream!"

"eh? Ice cream?"

"Sorry" Raiji blushed. "I got carried away."

"I'm starting to think the guys here are not worth my time at all…"Hizuki said.

"why? I saw you with Kiba… I think he's nice.." Sakura said. "and I heard him confessing that he liked you."

"well.. he was paying more attention to Akamaru while he was confessing to me…" HHizuki complained, throwing back her hair. "besides he's a dog…"

"So?"

"you wouldn't understand Sakura…" Hizuki said, flashing her a smug smile.

-guys' area-

"so how are you with Sakura?" Itachi asked sitting beside Sasuke.

"bad."

"Still not talking to you?"

"Well.. who cares anyway?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "She's too full of herself these days."

"well girls have that time… unlike Raiji.."

"why isn't Raiji a girl too?"

"no./.."

"you mean she's a lesbian?" Kiba asked moodily.

"NO! I just mean she's very different" Itachi protested.

"well I think you three better make up with the girls…" Neji said as he leapt and landed from a tree.

"What!" the three guys asked surprised.

"what?" Neji shrugged. "I mean instead of moping around here…"

"No way" Itachi said

"Yeah… the girls" Sasuke began.

"would kill us." Kiba finished.

"Girls are always that way…" Itachi said.

"well… what about Lee and Ayumi. They're both boy and girl aren't they?" Neji said, giving them a look. "and me and…. Ten-ten"

"Well you had your share of fights too" Kiba pointed out.

"but we made up afterwards didn't we?"

"Shino's lucky he doesn't have this problem…" Kiba said motioning to the silent bug boy. (A/N: Okay that sounded weird)

"but look at Lee and Ayumi… they're happier." Neji commented.

-under a tree in a corner-

"lee-kun… we're lucky we don't get into nasty fights" Ayumi said, cuddling closer.

"Yosh! It's because the power of youth love is strong within us!" lee cried, striking his pose.

"Hai!" Ayumi grinned. "youth love rocks.

"and Gai himself, the legendary green beast of Konoha who is also brimming in youth, is out Youth love adviser!" Lee said striking the pose.

"Very correct lee-kun." Ayumi Smiled up at him (A/N: Lee had to stand up in order to do this nice guy pose.)

Lee looked down at Ayumi. The world because quiet when suddenly.

"Ayumi-Chan!" Lee opened his arms as the sunset background appeared.

"Lee-kun!" Ayumi stood up and started to throw herself into his arms.

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"oh shut up!" both groups shouted at Lee and Ayumi. Ayumi finally reached Lee's arms (that was long) and the sat back down against the tree.

"I don't mind them at all lee-kun!" Ayumi said happily "With youth love.. Nothing can stop us!"

"I know Ayumi-Chan…"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"Ayumi-Chan!"

"lee-kun!"

"We said Shut up already!" the guys yelled.

"yeah or do you want us to permanently shut you up!" The girls yelled.

(forest late morning- Team 1)

The groups woke up before dawn to continue their journey. Soon enough the groups reached their destination. The six cave entrances of the Akatsuki lair.

"All right listen!" Hana said both mentally and 'personally'. "Here we are dividing into groups… three groups with four members each. When we reach the inside of the Akatsuki lair we wait for the remaining people. Once where to gether… all of u, we proceed to the inside of the lair. Understood?"

"hai!" the members of team one yelled

_"Hai!"_ the members of team two said mentally.

"first team 2.First group: Raiji, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura."

_"what I'm stuck with him?" _Raiji and Sakura yelled mentally.

"these are the final groups. Strictly no changing. They were approved by the higher nins of Konoha." Hana snapped. "Second group. Ten-ten, Neji, Lee and Ayumi."

"Yeah we're in the same group Ayumi!" Lee cried.

"it's the power of youth love!" Ayumi cried striking her nice girl pose (just like lee and Gai's poses )

"Third group, Shino, Temari, Kiba and Hizuki" Hana finished.

"god everybody.

"Okay team One. First group. Mitsumi, Izumi, Naruto and Hinata." Hana continued.

"Naruto-kun we're together…" Hinata blushed.

"damn I'm stuck with him…" Mitsumi muttered. "but at least I'm with Hina-chan…"

"Second group Shikamaru Ino and Chouji!" Hana continued. "and final group. Me Rin Kankurou… and the per- I mean Gaara"

_"Mitsum,i Raiji.."_ Han said telepathically. _"I'm giving you ten hours to get at the meeting pooint. If you're late… you have punishment."_

_"b-but" _the two started.

_"No burst… or I'm gong directly to Otoo-san and Okaa-san."_

_"Fine…"_

* * *

Hana: there, the end of the forest chappies. 

Rin: Caves net! The bats and the darkness and the scary monsters...and maybe the scorpions...

Hana: Enough rin!

rin: grins Hana's afraid of scorpions dances around Okay... the good news is, Mitsumi-chan is back. the better news ios, a lot more people are helping me! That means more chappies!


	28. Caves1:Mended pairs and Demon Abilities

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto BUT if I did I'd uhm...Claim SASORI-kun, Kimi-kun and Kabuto-kun MINE!**

**Kimimaro:** authoress-sama you do like me a lot don't you?

**Mitsumi:** No i d-d-ont -blushes-

**Kimimaro:** okay what ever you say authoress-sama

**Kabuto:** she likes me more!

**Kimimaro:** No she doesn't

**Mitsumi**: I like you both but remember I like SASORI-KUN too! Anyway sorry for disappearing like that but now I'm back don't worry I'm here now...But Hana-nee-chan is still my partner in crime uhm.. I mean partner in writing this fic!

**Rin:** Mitsumi-chan, I have a surprise!

**Mitsumi:** Eh?

**Rin: **Presenting… the one and only starts to play the drums Olivia-chan!.

(Oro-ch I mean 'Olivia-chan' steps out of the shadows. Her long black hair was shiny and brought into a half ponytail, her face was really feminine, and she was wearing a loose black Kimono.)

**Oro-chan :** (in a teasingly and girly voice) Komban-wa Kabuto-kun… winks

**Kabuto:** jaw drops to the ground

**Hana:** eyes widen then closes Oh my God.. she did it…

**Rin**: And drum roll again Harriet-Chan!

(Haku comes out, not looking different. Wearing a tight red Kimono that made hi- I mean her um… curves more noticeable.)

**Haku:** (In an equally feminine voice) Where's Zabusa-sama?

**Kimimaro:** Wolf-whistles

**Hana**: … Oh my God… Rin, what the hell did you just do!

**Rin:** Nothing. I asked your permission and Raji-chan's permission for the clothes didn't I?

**Hana:** I didn't mean that!

**Kabuto:** Hey Olivia-chan… want to go out with me?

**Mitsumi:** Kabuto-kun!

**Kanuto:** What? You like Kimimaro anmd he's still here isn't he? Walks out with Oro-chan

**Haku:** I'm going to go and find Zabusa-sama… walks out

It's been a few hours since the group had parted. Each member of the groups was trying his/her best to work together… but some are… failing miserably.

(Hana's Group)

Gaara was in the lead of the group while Hana brought in the rear. For the past hour they have been trying their best to ignore each other… well Hana ignored Gaara but he was kinda having trouble… that's why he 'volunteered' in going to the front.

Hana was shivering slightly. Even in the heat of the day the caves were damp and cold. She gritted her teeth and moved forward. Nobody can blame her for feeling cold. All she was wearing is the thin black Chinese dress so she's ready for fighting.

"Kankurou-kun… Rin-chan is getting cold…" Rin spoke up. She was in front of Hana and behind Kankurou. The path forced them to move in a single file. Rin tried to move closer to Kankurou…

"Rin don't get near him…" Hana growled.

"But nee-chan…"

"I said don't get close to him. He's a guy.:" Hana glared at Kankurou. "Not just a guy, the brother of a powerful perverted and sick kazekage whose name I don't want to mention."

"So Rin-chan trusts Kankurou-kun…" Rin began. Hana shut her up with a look that could make a nun swear. Still Kankurou paused and allowed Rin to 'secretly' catch up with him.

"We stop here." Gaara said as they reached a wider space.

"why?" Hana glared.

"Because…. We need to eat… it's breakfast time" Kankurou explained his stomach growling.

"This is the problems with having guys on the team." Hana muttered before stopping. Her stomach growled. If she could blush she would be. "Alright, we pause here…"

(Mitsumi's group)

Silence. The smell of pancakes drifted out from the middle of the cavern.

"It's cold Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, placing her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Hina-chan you can come closer to the fire…" Mitsumi said as she flipped the pancakes professionally (A/N: How the hell could you professionally flip pancakes?)

"b-but Naruto"

"Naruto-kun is alright…" Mitsumi smiled as she flipped the pancakes again.

"how about Iz-"

"Oh did you say something Naruto?" Mitsumi glared.

"N-nothing…" Naruto said shivering under Mitsumi's glare and casting a glance at Izumi who was sitting in a far corner.

The groups managed to eat breakfast without blood shed. Hinata actually found an underground spring and they all got pure water for their thirst. Mitsumi knelt beside the water's edge to start washing the dishes, even if she didn't need to. Naruto and Hinata sat down and rested beside the fire while Izumi was sitting in the corner again

"No, no, no!" Izumi muttered frustrated.

Izumi? A voiced piped up.

What is it Souku? Izumi thought, distractedly replying to his demon.

Well… do you even know why Hana and Gaara are fighting? 

Yes… because Hana though Gaara…

Aside from that… us demons are involved you know.. 

You mean… Izumi paused and grinned. "I got it!"

Wait you don't- 

ARIGATO SOUKU! Izumi grinned as he jumped to his feet… and slammed to the low cave ceiling. "OUCH!"

Why do I even bother…. Souku sighed. Izumi stood up anyway.

Mitsumi sighed inwardly.

You miss him don't you Mitsumi? Nekomata whispered in her ear.

E-eh? Me miss Izumi-kun? No way!" Mitsumi blushed.

Whoa, slowdown lover girl…. I haven't even said a name yet… Nekomata laughed.

b-but uhm… Well I don't miss him! Mitsumi declared. She looked down to the river and continued scrubbing the dishes furiously.

The hit must have made him have a small concussion because Izumi started to dizzily walk towards Mitsumi. When he was actually near her he accidentally kicked a plate back to the water, a move that Mitsumi didn't even notice.

"Oops… sorry mitsumi-chan…" Izumi replied woozily.

Oh my gosh! Nekomata, Izumi is actually saying sorry!

Still dizzy Izumi fell to his knees.

and he's actually kneeling and beging for my forgiveness!" Mitsumi grinned inwardly. I knew Izumi-kun was sweet.

I wobnt even start kitten… Nekomata sighed and smiled.

"It's okay Izumi-kun I forgive you…" Mitsumi smiled and turned back to washing the dishes. Izumi leaned over and grabbed the fallen dish and put it back.

"W-wait… you're talking to me?" Izumi asked as his mind cleared.

"Why shouldn't I talk to such a sweet person who knows how to say sorry?" Mitsumi replied sweetly.

"Eh I just," Izumi began

Shut up already Izumi. Souku growled. Cant you see Mitsumi's already forgiven you? 

but I didn't even ask-

She's forgiven you and that's what matters. Nekomata popped out.

b-but Izumi cleared his head. Wait a sec, wat are you doing inside my head Nekomata?

Well some demons posses that power. Like me and Souku. Nekomata explained. We were once lovers so… we can communiocate with each other specially… 

Omoshiroi… Izumi mused. are there other parteners in the team?

Not that we know of… Souku replied. Us demons are also quite secretive you know? 

Correct my dearest Souku… Nekomata purred.

But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for flirting with that Akamaru thing… 

He's just an inner animal Souku-kun… Nekomata whined. Izumi sighed and let the two demons be alone.

"Izumi-kun?" Mitsumi said waving a hand over his face. "re you alright?"

"umm. Yeah!" Izumi grinned. He stood up. "Let me take that!" Izumi said taking the heavy plates, cups, pots, pans etc (A/N: Where did Mitsumi keep all these?)

(Shino's group)

Temari was sitting down with her arms around her legs and her chin propped up in between her knees. Hizuki said she'll take care of the cooking and Kiba said he'll help.

"Mind if I'd join you?" A voice asked. Temari looked upward to meet the gaze, or whatever since he does not have eyes, Shino

"Not unless you're noisy… but I know for a fact that you're quite silent…" Temari murmured and moved to the side to make room for the bug boy.

They sat silent or minute before Shino looked towards Temari. He would not admit it but in the light of the fire and in Temari's current sitting position the Suna sibling actually looked quite defenseless. Like a normal nin who didn't have to suffer.

"what are you looking at? You're staring at me like a tarantula waiting to pounce on a fly…" Temari aid glancing at Shino for the briefest moment. Shino turned back to the fire.

"You can tell me what's bothering you, you know…" Shino said.

"Nothing."

"look I've been though that you shouldn't care for me stage…"

"Why do you want to know anyway Shino?" Temari asked facing the usually silent and cold heir of the Aburame clan.

"Because were in a team… and if we don't know each other a little bit it would be disastrous…" Shino replied emotionlessly.

"Is that so?" Temari said in a weird (well weird for Shino) voice.

There was silence as Shino turned to Temari again. In the dim light her hair glowed slightly, and she looked weaker. A small tear formed in her eyes and slid down her left cheek. Automatically Shino reached out to brush it away, without even realizing it. When he got to his senses he prepared himself to be hit but instead…

Temari threw herself in his arms. Tears flowed out. Shino's eyes widened (if he can actually do that but I doubt it…) as he held her close.

"i-its Neji…" Temari choked out. "I… I think I f-fell in l-love with him…"

"Hyuga Neji?" Shino repeated. Temari nodded.

"T-the time t-that he and t-ten-ten were f-fighting… and I p-pretended to be hi g-girlfriend to make her j-jealous.." Temari continued. "b-but I know now t-that it's hopeless… h-he's in love with Ten-ten"

"Well they have been through a lot and it would take more than a simple fight to break them up." Shino commented. "But I think you're going to get over it."

He looked upwards at the rocky ceiling.

"There's someone for everyone…" Shino said. Temari looked up at him. "Oh what am I saying?" Shino muttered. "Naruto must have affected me…"

Temari smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Shino. For some reason she felt protected in his arms… and very calm. "Yeah that fox boy sure is something…"

At the other side of the 'camp' Kiba said he'll be helping Hizuki. But he's… (Explosion in the background) turning out to be not much help.

"Akamaru-kun!" Kiba cried. A soft whine was heard under the fire wood that Kiba just dumped. Hizuki just sighed and stood up from where she was chopping vegetables for a soup. Kiba was frantically searching the wrong side of the log pile mess… and throwing the logs over the part where Akamaru is….

Hizuki stood up and walked over. She brushed the logs back and picked the 'flattened' Akamaru up. "You okay?"

Akamaru whined pitifully.

Hizuki glanced at his paw. It was quite bruised. "Hey Kiba.."

"W-wha?" Kiba turned to Hizuki and his jaw dropped. Hizuki was actually cradling the poor puppy in her arms.

"Akamaru's your inner animal right?"

"W-well yeah…"

"Then come over here." Hizuki sighed. Kiba scurried to kneel beside her.

"Place you hand over Akamaru's paw will you?" Hizuki said. Kiba obeyed. The paw glowed and the bruise suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa!" Kiba gasped.

"You see… Mitsumi just told me that when inner animals get hurt they are restored by their owner's charka… unlike summoned animals or real animals…" Hizuki looked up at him. "You love Akamaru-kun don't you?"

"Well…he (is Akamaru a guy or a girl? Sorry I don't really know…) means a lot to me…"

"So isn't it really good that he's your inner animal? That way he can't be permanently injured…" Hizuki smiled. "But still Akamaru needs to rest…" she stood up, still cradling Akamaru in her arms. Kiba's gaze followed her until she sat down and laid Akamaru beside her. A gold ferret popped out of her bag and curled up beside Akamaru.

Hizuki glanced at the staring, and slightly drooling, Kiba and smiled. "hey Kiba"

"w-what?" Kiba asked, turning slightly red.

"The fires going to go out… and pick up the wood please…" Hizuki grinned.

**Hana:** Sorry for updating late guys. I've been trying to fix my schedule. Between taekwondo training, piano classes and applying for college. Anyway….

**Rin:** NO FAIR I WANNA BE WITH KANKUROU!

**Hana:** sighs Rin it's just a…

**Rin:** I WANT KANKUROU!

**Hana:** he's…

**Rin** throws a tantrum screaming she wants Kankurou.

**Hana:** Rin, SHUT UP! Kankurou's in his room okay?

**Rin:** Really?

**Hana: **Yes…

**Rin:** really Really?

**Hana: **Yes…

**Rin: **Really, Really Really?

**Hana:** Yes already now don't get me mad or…

**Rin :** Runs out to meet Kankurou.

**Hana:** Anyway…sorry for the lack of fight scenes… I had to get about half of them patched up before the fighting starts… I'll try in the next chapter...sighs and starts to go to her room

**Raiji:** um… Hana-neechan you haven't asked Rin to get Orochimaru and Haku back…

**Hana:** Pauses I knew I forgot something… Sighs Oh well Read and review… Ill see what I could do about those two…


	29. Caves2: Demon Plans and Akatsuki Attack

**Hana: **Sorry for the Very, very late update. Its summertime so I got a bit lazy…. Plus the internet had technical problems… and I forgot Mitsumi's password so.. Disclaimer please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I'd kill all the people who made Gaara feel sad, lonely and unloved!**

**Hana: **Does a series of hand signsShadow Wolf no Jutsu!

**Raiji: **But Hana-neechan… now you killed them….

**Hana: **Oh sorry… then I'll change the disclaimer then.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I'd MAKE all the people who made Gaara feel sad, lonely and unloved maids in the Hyuga compound under Orochimaru!**

**Raiji: **Uhm... What is that going to do to them?

**Hana: **That gender confused snake would make them wear pink frilly aprons over miniskirts, tube tops and fishnet stockings! laughs creepily

**Raiji: O.o **backs away **…**O-kay… twitches

**Itachi: **Uhm... Do I dare interrupt Rai-chan?

**Raiji: **Please!

**Itachi: **Hana… how are you going to do that?

**Hana: **What do you mean? I'm taking over this fic for a while…as for the ones I killed

**Raiji: **Everyone you mean.

**Hana: **glares at Raiji, irritated that she's been interrupted.

**Raiji: **Hides behind Gaara

**Hana: **As I was saying…to the ones I killed I can easily resurrect them…

**Gaara: **Itachi meant… sighs look out side.. Orochimaru is still Olivia-Chan… and Haku is still Harriett-Chan thanks to your cousin Rin.

**Hana: **Oh yeah…Who cares about small details anyway? And what are you doing here? Glares at Gaara

**Gaara: **I'm part of this fic too you know

**Hana: **So?

**Raiji**:Sighs Since Hana is currently busy… before we begin here's a quick review of the demons and their containers.

Shukaku, one tailed Raccoon of Gaara

Nekomata two tailed Cat of Mitsumi

Isonade Three tailed Fish of Rin

Souku four tailed Rooster of Izumi

Hankou five tailed Dog of Raiji

Raiju six tailed Ferret of Hizuki

Kauku seventh tailed Badger of Ayumi

Hachimata eight tailed Snake of Hana

Kyubi ninth tailed Fox of Naruto

**

* * *

Chapter 29 : Caves part 2: Demon Plans and Akatsuki Attacks**

In an empty abyss, a few dark figures were stirring. Two voices drifted out from the shadows… a soft voice and a deep one.

"This is another plane, some sort of parallel dimension where no human could enter…" The deep voice began.

"Hamster… hamster…" The softer one said softly

"It is rarely used… except for times that we demons have to meet.."

"Kawai hamster…"

"And now in the time for the nine demons to finally meet again…"

"Hamster-kun"

"ISONADE!" A loud voice yelled as flames began to burn around them, revealing the eight demons.

"What?" the three tailed fish demon whined.

"Can you please keep quiet and pay attention?" Hankou said frustratedly. "And what the heck is on top of your head?"

"It's a hamster!" Isonade replied happily then paused. "oh yeah… how much does attention cost and where do you buy it so I can pay?"

"Oh not literally… but why the hell did you bring it here?" Kyubi asked irritated.

"Bing what here?" Isonade asked

"that…that thing!"

"Well… It's…. um…" she whispered hesitantly "super Kawai!" she grinned happily

"Only demons are supposed to be in this place Isonade…" Kyubi sighed.

"b-but… but"

"No buts…. How the hell did that get in here anyway?" Kyubi asked.

"It's the power of demon youth love!" Kauku said wit a 'ching' of shiny teeth. All the demons backed away.

"The hell? You've been spending too much time wit your container and her… mate…" Nekomata muttered.

"And besides… we've been alive for thousands of years… I don't think we count as youth anymore…" Souku added

"Isonade likes kawai hamster-chan" Isonade replied as she cuddled the hamster in her fins.

"Well I still say it's stupid…" Kyubi retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Isonade challenged

"Yeah!"

"Fine…" Isonade glared. "Hamster-kun… attack the conceited ero-kitsune!" Isonade cried throwing the hamster at Kyubi. Immediately the hamster began running around and biting Kyubi.

"AAHH! Rabid hamster!" Kyubi yelled trying to squash the rodent.

(Meanwhile Naruto's team)

"AHH! RABID HAMSTER!" Naruto screamed running around in circles.

"Naruto! Watch out for that-" Mitsumi began frantically. There was a resounding crash as Naruto slammed ageist the cave wall "Wall.."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried running to Naruto's side.

Naruto squirmed and mumbled something.

"What Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"I thought it sounded like rabid hamsters…" Izumi replied laughing. Mitsumi shot him a glare.

"Try to be more sensitive Izumi-kun!" Mitsumi scolded.

"Fine…Gomen ne Naruto-kun…" Izumi said, glancing at Mitsumi.

"Looks like we'll be slightly delayed…" Mitsumi sighed. Hinata gently placed Naruto's head on her lap, and started stroking the unconscious boy's hair.

(Sasuke's group)

_"Raiji-Neechan Me and Izumi made up already!"_ Mitsumi squealed inside Raiji's mind.

_"Interesting…" _Raiji replied distractedly. "but how's…"

_"Rai-Necchan, Mitsumi-chan! Hana-neechan is really pissing me off!" _Rin screamed in Raiji's mind. There was a loud thud in the background and a loud splash.

_"Owie… Rin try not to scream in mental telepathy please…" _Raiji said rubbing her back. She fell off the rock she was using as a chair and landed on the floor. (duh!)

_"Yeah Rin… you made me fall into the water…"_Mitsumi whined.

_"Well I'm still getting pissed!" _Rin fumed.

_"What now Rin?" _Raiji asked. She was very, very, VERY worried now. Rin almost never got pissed off. The last time she did it she was about three. It was because a few older nins were teasing her by pulling her stuffed bunny out of her reach. The results were disastrous. Rin used Isonade's power, flooded the whole village and drowned everyone…and caused the whole Mayonaka main branch to go to hidden mist to straighten things out.

"Wait… how's Isonade?" Raiki asked hurriedly.

_"Isonade-chan is alright…even if she hasn't been responding to me…The problem is Hana-neechan!" _Rin screamed mentally. _"She's trying to make Rin-chan get away from Kankurou-kun!"_

_"Eh?" _Mitsumi and Raiji both replied questioningly.

_"She cast a stupid Jutsu that would electrocute Kankurou-kun when he gets too near me!" _Rin cried.

_"This is getting really out of hand.." _Raiji muttered.

"This is getting really out of hand.."Itachi muttered, staring at his little brother and his girlfriend who were still refusing to talk. "Well looks like I have to make things…":

Itachi's muttering was cut off when a kunai striked the wall beside him.

"What the?"

"you have done well noble warriors…" a voice laughingly called out. "but you will not reach the place you seek so easily…"

"So we fight?" Sasuke growled.

"To reach the akatsuki place, you must speak the password!"

"Password?" Sakuma murmured.

(a/n: for those who don't get it… this came from Final fantasy X2, but with the words "noble warriors" replacing "sphere hunters")

"Hey! How the heck are we going to know this thing?" Raiji yelled. "If you want we can get down and fight."

"If you get the password wrong…I'll be forced to defeat you…" the voice replied a bit offhandedly.

"Hey that voice sounds familiar…" Itachi murmured.

"Alright I'll give you a question instead…." The voice sighed. "how many akatsuki members are on vacation today?"

"um… two?" Itachi replied.

"Wrong!" The voice answered. "Now you've forced me…prepare yourself…"

A figure stepped out from the shadows.

(Demon meeting place)

"And the hamster won! It's the power of youth love!" Kauku declared, standing on top of the badly beaten up Kyubi.

"Sugoi Hamster-kun!" Rin yelled raising the hamster triumphantly.

"Ouch." Kyubi groaned.

"Now that's over… can we please get this thing started?" Shukaku spoke up.

"Oh yeah…" Kyubi stood up. "Well we're all here because of one single… problem…"

"Youth love!" Kauku cried.

"well…kinda…" Shukaku twitched. "well I haven't been able to contact Hachimata… because Hana hates Gaara…'

"So that's why she isn't here…" Isonade smiled.

"Well… that and…"

"Another problem!" Kauku yelled.

"oh shut up already!" Hankou sighed.

"Well…kinda.." Shukaku faltered, squirming.

"The thing is, we need to get those two to make up!" Raiju said.

"Well here's the best plan…" Hankou said. They huddled together. "JUST TELL HER THE FREAKING TRUTH!"

"Are you sure…" Isonade whimpered. "After all Hana…"

"She'll get over it…" Souku shrugged.

"Yeah and the power of youth love shall set her free!" Kauku said, striking the nice guy pose. "and maybe the power of truth too…"

"okay, beak it up… our containers would be missing us now…" Nekomata purred.

(Naruto's group)

"ugh what the heck happened?" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He immediately came face to face with Hinata.

"um… Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed. Seeing this Naruto also blushed.

"Well what happened Hina-chan…" he looked around. "and Why am I lying down on your lap?"

"Well to tell you the truth what happened it wasn't much…" Mitsumi said softly.

"yeah you just ran around screaming rabid hamsters.. hit a solid rock wall and fell down knocked out…" Izumi said, chuckling slightly.

"o-kay…" Naruto winced."

"Good thing Hinata was hear. Healed your bump and…" Mitsumi started.

"You did that?" Naruto interrupted, gazing up at Hinata. Hinata nodded, and blushed even more.

"umm… Izumi.. we need to check something out…"Mitsumi said quickly dragging Izumi away.

"Yes Naruto-kun…I healed you… it wasn't such a big cut…" Hinata began, blushing furiously.

"Still Thanks Hina-chan… if it isn't so big then I should thank you more… cause you spent your time healing it…" Naruto said. He stood up, and kissed her.

A/n: a bit OOC but still cute isn't it?

(Shikamaru's group)

The group was resting. Ino was furious because Shikamaru did not seem to care about her, so the two were ignoring, but occasionally shooting daggers, at each other. Chouji, oblivious to everything, was sitting in the middle, munching away hapilly at a bag of chips.

"hmph, why is he so calm and silent…" Ino muttered. She was absentmindedly petting the pig beside her A/N: he inner animal is a pig . Sighing she stood up already.

"O-kay lets go, we have rested too long already." She said loudly. "We don't want to be fat asses lazing around all day, we have a mission to accomplish."

She turned to make a move to re-enter the tunnel. Before she could take 2 steps something pushed her to the ground. There was a grunt of pain.

"Shikamaru! What the heck are you trying to d-" Ino started, but Shikamaru cupped her mouth. A kunai wizzed past which Chouji was able to dodge.

"Oh darnit." A voice muttered. "looks like we have to fight them face to face."

"This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru stood up and sighed.

A blur sped out from the shadows. There was the sound of two kunai's hitting each other as Shikamaru blocked one of the akatsuki people. Chouji, still oblivious, still continued to eat as Shikamaru and the akatsuki (well random akatsuki fighter named chiaki)

"He's not just quick, he's good too…" Chiaki smiled. She whipped herhair back. "unlike fatso over there."

Chouji paused. "What did you say?" he repeated shaking.

"I said fatso…" she grinned."Why have any problem with that?"

"That's it!"Chouji stood up. He closed his eyes and his shakra formed in front of him. The next moment a hige butterfly was flapping infront of him. She butterfly let loose a huge gust of poison dust that blinded its opponent. A/N: reminds you of buterfree from pokemon doesn't it?

"Aah damn it I cant see!" she yelled.

Shikamaru sighed and called up his inner animal. The stag lowered its head gracefully and charged towards the blinded Chiaki. Suddenly a blur grabbed the akatsuki warrior and pulled her to safety.

"Idiot, why the heck did you just stand there?" The guy hissed.

"But I'm blind!" Chiaki cried.

"No you';re not… your eyes are closed…"

"Oh." Chiaki opened her eyes. "thanks for saving me Karada-kun!"

A/N: I don't even know why I named them…

Ino sweatdropped. Shikamaru sighed and gave a loud cough.

"Um… can we continue this fight?" Shikamaru said. "we have a deadline you know."

"OFcourse." Another voice hissed. Ino yelped as someone pulled at her hair and raised a kunai to her throath. "I'd gladly rip her throut out…"

"Umm dude, you mean slice it." Chiaki said

"I meant the same."

"Well if you ripo her throat out that means, gripping her voice box or something and spilling everything out with a lot blood and it's really very painful, while if you'd just slice it it means..."

"Alright already!" Kurei a.k.a. the person behind ino shouted in annoyance. "I'll kill her… now you" he motioned to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Just step away and promise to go I'll let her go free… but stay and fight… and you'll end up with two teammates instead of three."

"Who said we're leaving?" Shikamaru turned to the guy. "And I'm definitely not letting my love of my life get hurt."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, eyes widening. Then she smiled at him. Seeing this Shikamaru nodded, then started making hand signs. Kurei grimaced and the kunai he was holding found its mark. Ino closed her eyes and blood splattered on the ground.

**

* * *

Rin: Cliff-Hanger!**

**Hana:** That took too long anyway, I'm taking a poll. Two choices. Should I a) Revert orochan and Haku-kun to their true form so Oro-chan can torture every one that hurt Gaara, b) Let them stay as they are and give them a chance on true love or c) change orochan back but not Haku?

**Rin: **Who's blood splattered on the ground, who stepped out and what are the demon's secrets? Find out next chapter! Chapter 30: Caves Part 3: Snake's secret and New techniques


	30. Caves3: Snake secret and new tecniques

**Hana:** Fine I give up… most people voted (by telling me personally because some of you didn't on reviews) that I shouldn't turn Haku and Oro-chan back.

**Orochimaru and Haku fan girls:** NOOOOOOOO!

**People who wanted Oro-chan and Haku as girls to cause chaos… I mean find love: **burns the other fan girls WE rule!

**Hana: **So it means I have to make another disclaimer.

**Mitsumi: **Hana-nee-chan I think you should make haku and oror-chan -whispers something to hana and smirks( evilly )-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would make 'Olivia-Chan' and 'Harriett-Chan' square dance around Konoha wearing nothing but sexy bunny costumes. **

**Mitsumi: **Oh Olivia-chan… Harriet-Chan! -brings out two pairs of very sexy bunny costumes-

**Olivia: **Bunny costumes! Gimmie, gimmie -snatches one and runs in circles-, laughing eagerly

**Mitsumi: **waves the other Harriet-chan arent you going to use this.,

**Harriett: **No way! That costume is just… -wraps arms around her body- Too little for my sexy body!

**Hana: **Sweat drops I have a two piece bunny costume… pulls it out

**Harriett: **Ohhhh! MINE! -grabs the costume-

**Olivia: **Stops and whines why does she get a two piece!

**Hana: **Sighs and pulls out another two-piece for Orochimaru

**Olivia: **Yay! the two run off to put on their costumes.

(After a few minutes)

**Harriett: **What do you think? strikes a sexy pose with Oro-chan

**Hana: **Perfect… watches the two run off gleefully to their errand You got the Styrofoam boat ready raiji?

**Raiji: **Yupz. pulls out a giant Styrofoam both from nowhere. Hana, Raiji, Mitsumi climbs it

**Hinata: **-Walks it- ohayou…. pauses, staring

**Naruto: -**follows- Hina-chan what's with the boat?

**Hana: **Chaos… Looks around You two better get in…

**Hinata: **Why?

**Hana: **Just do it…

**Hinata: **shrugs and climbs in with Naruto behind her

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Caves Part 3: Trust and Secrets **

(Gaara's team.)

Hana was leading. They didn't rest for the past few hours, just walked along.

"Nee-chan, I'm tired…" Rin whined.

"Then don't waste your energy by whining…" Hana snapped. Rin paused, surprised. Of all people Hana knew she was the only one who was never snapped at. Tears formed and….

"Kankurou-kun!" she cried, running towards Kankurou. Unfortunately the jutsu was still intact and it caused him to be electrocuted… big time.

Finally Gaara can't take it anymore. He reached out and placed a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hana snapped.

"Yes there is. Besides we need to rest…" Gaara said. "Look at Rin… she's younger."

"If we were ninjas then we should endure this."

"Not if we want to lose…" Gaara interrupted. "We need to conserve our energy you know… not all of us are as trained like you."

"I… fine." Hana glared. She looked over Gaara's shoulder. "Rin, you and Kankurou stay there… Gaara and will talk a little…just stay… apart."

Rin nodded, letting go of the charged Kankuro. Hana and Gaara walked off a few feet away. When they were around a bend Hana turned and glared at her companion.

"What?"

"Why are you so cold Hana?" Gaara asked in a soft growl. He pushed her back against the wall. "Why the cold shoulder."

"An ero Kazekage like you should have expected this." Hana snarled.

"But I told you it wasn't me…" Gaara said exasperatedly. "It was Shukaku and Hachimata… they told me about it… that's why I've been quiet…" He was interrupted by the sound of two kunais striking his ever existing sand barrier.

"Oh now we get the sand controller…" a voice snarled. Hana looked over Gaara's shoulder as the sand retracted and went back into the gourd.

"Oh pipe down Ken." Another deeper snarl answered. "They're just kids. I can't belive the Hokage would send mere children to fight us."

Gaara turned, slowly, and faced the two akatsuki members. The two glanced at the tattoo on his forehead and laughed.

"Oh great even the rip-off Kazekage is here…ohh I'm shaking" Ken commented. "Another kid! Kae and May must be beating the hell of the ones we just passed."

"Let's finish this quickly…" Ren hissed taking out a kunai. They lunged for Gaara. Gaara raised a hand and the sand swirled around him. But before the three could meet there was a red flash and the three were thrown to the ground.

"Bloody hell…" Ren growled, he tried to stand up but a stiletto heel pushed painfully against his chest. He groaned and lay still. Ken started to rise but found a sword at the base of his throat, the handle in Hana's hand.

"Rise… slowly…" Hana said coldly. When the two did she hit them both hard with the flat of her blade. They yelped but stayed still. She started to speak again, each word accented by a fierce slap.

* * *

(a/n **Mitsumi: **we interrupt this fic due to extreme violence caused by a super mad heiress - giggles- to those idiots who are facing hana's wrath:oooohhh! your in BIG trouble NO ONE and I mean NO ONE dares to interrupt hana-nee-chan -sings somthing that sounds like "your dead, your dead, your really really dead" and giggles- okay now continue the fic! ACTION!)

* * *

"How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. To. Mind. Your. Manners. When. Someone. Is. Talking?" she said fiercely still beating them up. 

"s-sorry Miss Hana! We didn't see you there!" the two yelped. Hana gave each of them one extremely hard hit, making them both yelp.

"Even if it wasn't me. You disgust me, you call yourself Mayonaka mercenaries? I'm sending a letter to Otoo-san." Hana growled. "Now leave!"

The two mumbled apologies and vanished. Gaara placed a hand on hana's shoulder and made him face her.

"Mayonaka mercenaries?"

"Yes. We train them to be paid by other villages." Hana answered. "Now what were you saying?"

"Well I was going to tell you about-" Gaara began but a surprised scream ripped the air. Rin's. They glanced at each other and purposely strode back to the 'chamber' where they left their siblings.

(sasuke's group)

Itachi, Raiji, Sasuke and Sakura had their kunai's ready. Sasuke actually stepped in front of Sakura, who pished him aside.

"Stop treating me like a little kid!" she hissed in a very non-sakura way.

"Tsk. Tsk. Itachi your poart of the akatsuki and you dont know how many have left for a vacation?" a man in a mask appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you!" Itachi growled.

"Itachi!"

The next second Itachi was down on the gound and needles wizzed passed him and came into contact with flesh. His eyes focused on Raiji, her left arm embedded with needles and bleeding porfusely.

"Raiji!" Itachi scrambled up. raiji glared and threw a kunai at him. he dodged and there was a soft thud as the kunai fourd its mark, the face of a member behind him. Itachi paid no attention and ran to raiji's side.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah, you?"

Itachi whipped his head and growled at the masked leader. "you are going to pay for this..."

"itachi do-" Raiji began but itachi already charged. He dodged more mebers and attacked the leader, The leader jumped aside and pulled out a long wraopped blade.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke whorled around but the person behind him was already hit by a kunai. There was a muffled scream and Sasuke turned to see Sakura grabbed from behind and held by a huge member. He grimaced and lunged, hitting the weak points with speed and precision, making the person drop the girl, and throwing the person to the wall. The next second an note exploded behinh him, hitting and blinding another opponent. He met Sakura's eyes for the breifests moment then looked away as they silently took down the enemy with Raiji.

"you are going to pay dor this!" Itachi screamed feircely as he chased the dodging opponent. "You come barging on our mission, making us late, ambushing us then ATTACKING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

(a/n: an angry itachi is scary...)

* * *

"but her sister hasnt even given you permission to become steady..." the guy responded. 

"I don't care. I'll fight even the kazekage for her so dont you dare try to touch her again!"

"but i didnt even..."

Itachi cut him off with a punch on the face, silenching him. he then managed to pin the masked guy down as the last member in the group was taken down by Raiji.

"Hmph. Amatures..." She said wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She didnt make a move that she heard what Itachi was yelling as she came closer. Who's the guy?"

Itachi ripped the mask off anf came face to face with...

(Ino's group)

Ino waited for the cold blade to reach her throat. A few seconds passed and ino opened her eyes. Blood was dripping, but not from her. The blade was at her throat but...

the shadow od shikamaru's hand was on her neck . And his arm was beeding.

"How troublesome..."Shiuakmaru sighed. Karada seemed frozen before...

A Meat tank hit him. and threw him off Ino. Shikamaru dropped his hand and grabbed Ino, holding her close as Chouji single handedly chased the intruders away.

"Shika-kun..."Ino looked up.. "Thank you."

"No trouble... for you..." HE said quite un-shikamaruly as he leaned forward.

"GUYS THEY"RE GONE!" Chouji yelled startling them. HE walked happily, pickedhis bag and pulled out a bag of chips to reward himself.

"I guess we better move on..."Shikamaru said lazilly. "or else there will be trouble with Hana-sensei."

**End...**

**  
**

**just kidding, dont kill me please **

(hana's group)

Hana walked in, her chakra blazing...pink and black. Gaara blinked and stared.

Wasn't her chakra blue? he wondered.

They gazed back into the cave. Rin and kankurou were there with a group of akatsuki members...

Having a tea party.

Well luckily for the members..they were all inconsious...and had bulging bumbs on their heads.

"Hana-neechan!" Rin waved a iron 100-ton doll cheerfuly. "wanna join?"

"No we still need to talk..." Gaara pulled at Hana's arm glaring at her. They both went back to the other side of the cave.

"Eve, if your aura suddenly changed pink we have to talk."

"I kn- What!" Hana's eyes widened

_Umm guys... we need to tell you something..._Shukaku spoke out timidly. There was a flash and they were all trasported out of their bodies and into gaara's mind.

(Raiji's group)

Itachi ripped the mask off and came face to face with...

Kisame.

"KISAME YOU BASTARD!" Irtachi proceeded to hit the shark silly.

"I take what is said back..." Sakura said softly. "Looks like I am still weak."

'but I also take mine back…" Sasuke said looking up. "You are not that girl I knew anymore…"

Sakura just turned to face him.

"You have grown stronger…" Sakuke said gruffly, before kissing sakura.

"Itachi!" Raiji whined.

"This lying bastard got as all into trouble… made ma say things and you want me to stop?" Itachi said, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I wasnt lying!"

"oh yeah how many people are on leave?" Itachi demandes

"everybody except me! Why do you think the lair is not guarded properly!" Kisame screamed. "and its trued hana hasn't allowed you to become Raiji's boyfriend... you have been whining about it for weeks!"

Itachi pauses, blushes and continues pumelling kisame to the ground.

"Wait, you were whining about it?" Raiji repeated. Itachi just hit kisami harder, making the latter faint.

"itachi please talk to me..." Raji pulled him off the bloody shark.

"yes...that's why i was..."

"acting weird... you wanted Hana to approve of you didnt you?" Raiji raised an eyebrow. "flash news... she doesnt approve of faked.

"oh."

"besides i also don't like fakers..." Raji smiled at him.

(Hana's group)

"Well..." Shukaku began. "i dont know where to start."

"Start from the beginning.." Gaara raised an eyebrow. (if he had one)

"well we were the cause why you got mad..." Shukaku began. "we were the reason why you were sleeping together..."

"You what!" Hana shreiked.

"Look Hana let him finish..." A feminine voice called out.

"What the.. who was that and, Hachimata?" Hana called out, lookinh for her demon.

"Well we were getting to that. You see Hachimata is under a curse. To break that 'he' has to kiss 'his' old lover."

"And" Gaara said

"that's me." shukaku finished in a small voice,

"What you're (insert censored word) gay!"Gaara shreiked.

"no... Im..." Hachimata slithered out of the shadows. "a girl."

* * *

**Hana:** Now its really the end of the chapter 

**Raiji: **twitches that ending was disturbing

**Hana:**yeah... now you see the snakes secret... Oh yeah people im sorry for the extremely late update. I had not inspiration... and i had no time, college is had. BTW its me Hana thorns not naruhina/mitsumi. I'll try to be more...no I'll be more quicker nex time...I hope this chapter (2242 words) is long enough to make it up to you... now... looks off into the distance i have to go.

A few moments later a tidal wave of blood and (ew) drool swept the place, causing the boat to float out of the warehouse.

**Mitsumi:** READ AND REVIEW! OR ELSE HANANEECHAN WILL SLACK OFF AGAIN!


	31. Outside the Lair: Meeting and punishment

The place was a mess. It was like the great flood all ovcer again, only this time the water was red. In the middle of it somewhere a large Styrofoam boat was floating, in it were five miraculous survivors

**Hana**:mutters Okay that was stupid…now even the non perverted people ere drowned

**Hinata:** What did you do Hana-neechan?

**Hana:** Well Raiji here had the idea of testing the guys… by points to haku and orochimaru who were still square dancing on a floating Styrofoam stage.

**Naruto**: leans over the edge, jaw dropped and watching intently.

**Hinata**: (gasps) Narut-

**Naruto:** (falls off the boat and gets drowned)

**Hinata :** (fist clenches) Naruto you baka!!!

**Hana:** Since we'll be floating for a while…Well here comes the disclaimer…

**Mitsumi:** I dont own Naruto but if I did i'd plug all the guys noses to prevent these extremely disturbing floods from happening...and i'd also let haku and oro-chan be jiraiya's models for icha icha paradise...for profit XD!

**Chapter 31: Akatsuki Lair: the outer ring part 1: Meeting up and Punishment**

"What you're (insert censored word) gay!" Gaara shrieked.

"No... I'm..." Hachimata slithered out of the shadows. "a girl."

Dead Silence

"You..." Hana's eyes were wide open. Hachimata just smirked at her

"Yes me. You didn't believe me... now here's proof..." Hachimata smiled at her smugly before slithering to stand beside Shukaku.

"You see when we were both rampaging the world we got into a little... coughs fight. We separated..."Shukaku twitched. "We had a little contest…"

"While I was rampaging in the Mayonaka village he want to Sand village…" Hachimata grinned. "the bet was who didn't get caught.."

"I think you won.." Shukaku shuddered.

"And you didn't like losing… but we both got caught anyway…and sealed." Hachimata turned to Hana. "Your grandmother thought that it was amusing to hear my story. And to punish me she changed me into a guy when she placed me in you Hana. I can only turn back with the help of Shukaku."

"That's why when we saw each other we pestered you…" Shukaku continued. "It wasn't that hard since the kazekage here was falling in love with you and vice versa."

"IAM NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH THAT PERVERT!" Hana yelled.

"Umm that was our fault. And don't worry the thing that you only did was kiss…" Hachimata shrugged. "It was enough."

"Damn you two…" Hana muttered.

"You owe him an apology Mayonaka." Hachimata grinned.

"I…" She glanced at Gaara. "I need to go NOW!"

At the word NOW they got transported back to their bodies, the two demons laughing their heads off in their minds.

"What now?" Gaara turned to her, back to his cold manner.

"We go to the meeting place… and let's not talk about this okay?" Hana massaged her temple. "I think im going to have a migrane…"

"Sure"

"And Gaara?"

"Hm?'

"Im sorry"

"Im sorry to… for Shukaku"

**(Meeting place just in front of the akatsuki lair entrance) **

"We're here…" Hana said softly. Gaara removed his hand from her and looked around.

"Looks like we are the first to reach it here.." He shrugged.

"And we took the longest route…" Hana smirked.

"This place is so cool Kankuro-kun!!!!" Rin exclaimed running around and checking the place out.

"Rin… don't touch…anything." Hana warned as she perched on a rock. She calmly erected an illusion barrier.

"B-but"

"I mean it!"

"Oh, fine…" Rin pouted. "Kill joy"

"Who's a kill joy?" A voice called out. The second group came into view. Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands and looked very content. Raiji and Itachi were also side by side, Itachi carrying a beaten up Kisame.

"Hana-nechan…" Rin pouted, but her annoyance was replaced by joy as she ran from one corner to another. "COOL!!!"

"Right on time Raiji… though you're cutting it close…" Hana sighed turning from her watch to look at them. "What happened to him?"

"Ah got beaten up by Itachi when he blurted out that Itach li-" Raiji got interrupted when Itachi dropped Kisame and covered her mouth.

"That Itachi what?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Itachi and Raiji gave her very innocent looks.

"We're here!" A voice called out. The third group appeared, Lee and Ayumi in the lead. They both had very big grins.

"It's youth love Lee-kun!" She smiled and hugged him giddily. "Even Neji and Ten-ten are being happy…"

"And ready to kick some Akatsuki ass…" Ten-ten smiles as she still clung on to Neji's arm.

A loud bark was heard as the next group came onto view.

"We're here!!!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barking happily. Hizuki gave them an embarrassed smile and Temari winced inwardly seeing ten-ten and Neji with their arms linked. Sensing Temari's reaction Shino placed a hand on her arm and Temari gave him a gentle smile.

"You are all too noisy…" Shikamaru yawned walking in with Ino and a munching Chouji. "I'm glad Sensei can erect the perfect hiding barriers..."

"I still get creeped out that he calls that terror sensei..." Itachi whispered to a gigling raiji.

"Well that's about everyone… except for…"

"I'M HERE!!!" Mitsumi ran in the cavern

"Late Mitsumi. By…" Hana glances at her watch. "5 seconds. 50 pushups then…"

"Hey no fair! It was only 5 seconds." Mitsumi whined. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"1000 then"

"B-but…"

"No buts Mitsumi. You were late…"

"Ill do it for her…" Izumi volunteered.

"All 1000?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"yup"

"Aww isn't this cute Mitsumi he wants to do all 1000… what fo you say Raiji-chan" Hana turned to Raiji.

"Nope Mitsumi will get fat." Raiji grinned.

"I am not fat!" Mitsumi pouted getting angry

"Yes you are."

"Well what about you when you were a baby?" Mitsumi shot back.

"Hey I was a kid… it was natural." Raiji shrugged.

"oh really what about this!?!" Mitsumi pulled out a picture with 2 circles.

"Umm that's 2 circles w/c is supposed to be my head and body...really those are just circles" Raji yawned.

"Well no!" Mitsumi pulled a pen and drew a smiley face on the top circle.

"That's not me!"

"Is too"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Well what about this?" Raiji pulls out a frawing of a big circle with a smily face on the top part.

"That's not me!" Mitsumi exclaimed.

"is too"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not'

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Shut up!" Hana yelled before switching to a deadly calm voice. "Raiji, Mitsumi 10,000 push ups each. And just to satisfy my annoyance, Itachi Izumi you do it with them."

"b-but"

"Now! Drop like a log!"

Because of the looks and tone nobody tried to mess with her… especially 2 people who wanted to be the lovers of the younger sisters. So the four where doing pushups.

"Man she's scary…" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I heard you Naruto…" Hana glared. Naruto made this 'eeep' sound and hid behind Hinata. Unfortunately they weren't paying attention to something….

Rin looked behind a rock and found a stretch of charka wire.

"OOOH!!! JUMP ROPE!!!" she squealed pulling it off, sounding the alarms.

* * *

**Hana:** Oh great... just what we need...more chaos.

**Mitsumi: **Hey we better do something about this flood...

**Raiji:** Use our jutsus?

**Hana:** Raiji you can cause this to evaporate. Mitsumi can freeze it and Hinata will work with her and destroy all the blocks.

**Mitsumi:** and you?

**Hana:** I'll 'banish' this in an alternate domension in the sahdow world...

**Raiji,Mitsumi and Hinata:** Gotcha! (leaps from the boat, finding perches. Mitsumi and Hinata in the figures of the heads since the water and blood reached the eyebrows, while Raiji is on some other mountain. One by one they use their jutsus)

**Hana:** Hoped you like this Halloween gift. Sorry if it's short i just need them all together before they enter the akatsuki lair. I promise more exiting, of not longer, chapters Happy Halloween!(turns and does her jutsu)


	32. Arguments and Dolls

**Hana: **Finally… I'm back… the damn flood took a lot of time…sits on top of a building looking around

The ground and water still had a reddish tint to it. But at least everyone was safe and the flood was over. Nobody really died, but a lot of people, especially innocent girls and kids, were found unconscious.

**Izumi:** wakes up on top of a high building My aching head! I felt like qa lost a lot of blood… opens his eyes and looks around what am I doing up here!

**Mitsumi: **I know! concentrates her chakra on her feet and runs up the side of the building. She stands over Izumi before flicking his nose You're a PERVERT! runs back down

**Hana: **well im back. Ill try to update more regularly. Disclaimer please!

**DISCLAIMER:** NaruHina 113 does not own Naruto. But if she did, I would arrange a marriage between oro-chan and kabuto (A/N: I AM EVIL)

* * *

The alarms sounded. 

"AHHH!!!! SHARK EATING WHALES ARE ATTACKING!!!" Kisame yelled waking up, making everybody stare at him. He blinked, remembering where he is, and shrugged. "Can you please not sound the alarm when somebody is sleeping? That's not right!"

Hana smacked her head with her palm muttering softly. "Why didn't I pay attention to Rin?"

Around her people began taking their weapons out.

"Well so much for sneaking in…" Sasuke muttered, turning to Rin.

"Jump rope, jump rope…" She said happily skipping, using the chakra line.

They all turned to the main gate which opened slowly, revealing the akatsuki people behind them

"I though they were on vacation?" Itachi turned to Kisame

"Well everyone is! But that doesn't mean security will be lax…especially since I set it up!"

"What!?!"

"What? It works doesn't it?"

"Which side are you ours or theirs?"

"But aren't you also and akatsuki member?"

"No! I mean not exact-"

Their conversation was cut short when a kunai narrowly missed their head. They both turned to the thrower.

"WELL EXCUSE US!! CAN'T PEOPLE HAVE A PRIVATE ARGUMENT HERE!?!" They yelled at the same time. The akatsuki quailed under the two's glare, murmured 'I'm sorry' and turned to fight someone else.

The clash of metal echoed as kunais collided through out the whole room.

"And who told the two of you to stop doing push ups?" Hana hissed at Mitsumi and Izumi. "Another 100. Now!"

"But-" Mitsumi began before quailing under Hana's glare. They both dropped to the ground, continuing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, doing the hand signs. The multiple Narutos joined in the fray and started taking out opponents.

"Jump rope! Jump rope!" Rin chanted happily, still skipping rope. The projectiles around her weirdly kept missing her.

"Black wolf no Jutsu, level one…" Hana muttered doing her own hand sign before pressing the mark on her fore arm. Her shadow turned into a black wolf which leaped up and started attacking the other members.

Hana jumped back, landing back to back against Shikamaru.

"Kage mane no Jutsu" They both did the hand signs and all akatsuki members around them froze. With a grin Mitsumi and Raiji put them all to sleep I just one touch each.

"We can't continue this Hana" Shikamaru muttered. "Not only because its useless but also because its removing our needed energy and chakra…"

"I know…" Hana looked around. A lot of the attackers were down but a notable number still stood.

"If we had one person here who can actually exhaust her/his chakra without endangering themselves or others when the real battle starts." ayumi commented as she passed by, battling 2 more members in hand to hand combat.

"Yes or someone who has inexhaustible chakra…" Hana murmured as her gaze fell on Rin and a small smile touched her lips.

"Ninpou Kaimaitachi!" Temari yelled swaving her gigantic fan. The gusts of wind cut through the stone and ripped through more of their opponents. Miraculously, as usual, Rin avoided the blow by mere centimeters.

"jump rope!" Rin still chanted oblivious to everything.

"YOU COULD HAVE NOT HELPED THEM!" Itachi yelled at Kisame, grabbing a random member and throwing it at the shark. The member gave a scream of surprise, which was obviously ignored by the two.

"HOW CAN I NOT!?! I'M ALSO AN AKATSUKI MEMBER LIKE YOU!" Kisame yelled back as he ducked and grabbed another member and threw it at Itachi.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?! WE ARE SPIES!!!! SPIES NOT MEMBERS!!!!" Itachi grabbed two more members and threw them again at Kisame

"BUT THAT'S BAD!!!!!" Kisame whined, rolling to the side.

"THEY ARE BAD WE NEEDED TO DEFEAT THEM!!!"

Electricity crackled between the two and with a cry they started throwing members back and forth.

Raiji moved, tackling another akatsuki and throwing him over her shoulder. She miscalculated and the member hit Rin, destroying her balance and making her topple to the ground.

"That wasn't so bad…" The member sat up. "at least I landed on something soft… and warm.."

"Get. Off. Me." Rin pushed the member off. Her hair started crackling from electricity. "you. Ruined. My. COUNTING!!!!!!!!!"

She grabbed the akatsuki by the cloak and started to pound the living daylights out of him.

"Rin-chan. You can play with your dolls now" Hana called out in a sickly sweet voice. Rin's ears perked up at the suggestion and she squealed. A horribly loud and high pitch sound that hurt everyone's ear drums.

"REALLY!?!"

"Of course!" Mitsumi replied, catching what Hana was thinking.

"DOLLS!?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he dodged a kunai. "What help is that"

"A big help." Kankuro whistled as he watched defeat another member.

"Eh?" Every one looked at Kankuro.

"what?.

"what do you know about it?" Temari asked her older brother

"Try playing with Rin sometime… you'll know…" Kankuro shuddered as he remembered a memory.

"She's taking too long…" Raiji hissed as she was forced back by the members.

"Just give her en-"

"would you like some tea mister bear" Everybody looked at her. She was in a bright pink dress sitting among her silver toys. Everything was set up. She poured tea into the cups.

"Don't ignore your opponent." Neji muttered as he brought down five distracted members.

"What was that? You wanted to play mister rabbit?" Rin picked up he rabbit and hugged it. She started throwing it up and catching it. After five times she missed. It landed on the head of one of the members who was trying to sneak up on her. The force was so great that the guy fell forward, crated a crater to fall into and was knocked out cold.

"What just happened?" Izumi blinked.

"Izumi!" Mitsumi cried out throwing a kunai and catching one who was about to strike him. "Can you please focus on the battle?"

"but Rin and dolls…"

"her dolls are pure metal and weigh a couple o9f tons." Mitsumi explained quickly. "As a vessel her gift was strength so she was trained this way."

"Oh."

"Let's play again Mr. Fox…" Rin picked up a fox and stated spinning with it, making the metal hit a lot of opponents, injuring them badly.

"here!" Raiji dodged and grabbed the teapot on the table. "Have a drink!" she grinned as she splashed her opponents with it. The opponents started screaming in agony as acid started eating at their chakra.

"The tea never fails!" Mitsumi commented laughing as she ducked and splashed more opponents.

"oh you want to fly now?" Rin smiled at her stuffed toy. She started winding up for a throw like a baseball player

"DUCK!!!" Kankuro yelled throwing himself to the ground.

Rin released the doll and it rebounded off the walls and the still standing people (all off them akatsuki). All remaining opponents fell to the ground unconscious as Rin caught her doll.

"DOLLY!!!" she squealed still oblivious to everything.

"Woah… I don't ever want to anger Rin again…" Naruto whistled as he looked around

"or eat anything she makes…" Ino murmured looking at the agonized squirming.

"lets go" Hana turned and moved walking past the gates and into the main court. They all traveled cautiously until they entered the private court of the leader.

"welcome…" A voice echoed in the main room. All eyes were on the figure behind the screen. "I was expecting you… all of you…"

A hand moved and pulled back the screen and eyes widened as they saw the leader's face.


	33. The Past and The Present

**Mitsumi:** I miss this place

**Naruto:** You've been gone for so loooong.!

**Hinata: **It's ok as long as your back it doesn't matter.!

**Mitsumi:** I brought us a new friend.!! yey.!!

**EVERYONE:** WHO.??

**Mitsumi: **EVERYONE MEET MY CLASSMATE JANETTE.! she's gonna help me from now on.!

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything except my naruto stufftoys..!!  
**_

* * *

**-AKATSUKI CAVE-**

Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"It can't be! You can't be the Akatsuki Leader!!" a very confused Naruto said while pointing an accusing finger at the person.

"YOUR A GIRL!!" screamed all the male beings inside the room except for Itachi and Kisame.

The Akatsuki Leader just glanced at the intruders without care until she saw an all to familiar face...and her eyes started to fixate on Itachi.

"b-b-but your I-I-Itachi's ex-girlfriend" said Kisame as his jaw dropped to the floor.

_"Itachi's EX girlfriend huh...well se about that"_ Raiji thought as she was starting to plot evil things.

"Yes, she is in fact my ex-girlfriend...but I never knew she was the leader...all I knew was that she was a member" Itachi said calmly.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

In a isolated forest a top a high mountain...

A blue haired girl, wearing a white kimono with silver swirly clouds that ended just a bit above her knee, was sitting a top a large rock near the edge of a waterfall.

"Ita-kun!!" she screamed her dazzling blue eyes staring at a topless black haired guy that was now carrying her bridal style onto the river.

"No!! stop it put me down Ita-kun" the girl said playfully as she was trying to stop herself from giggling to hard.

"Why should I Rui-chan" Itachi said while kissing Rui's cheek.

"Aishteru Ita-kun" Rui said blushing.

"I love you more Rui-chan" said Itachi while he kissed her again.

* * *

"We had such wonderful times together, right Ita-kun" Ruinette, the akatsuki leader, said as she was smiling sweetly at Itachi.

"It ended long ago" Itachi said curtly.

**_swisssh _**

A kunai just past Rui's right ear and it almost hit her but she dodged it perfectly.

"IM WITH ITACHI NOW!!" Raiji said very annoyed with Itachi's past lover.

"I dont care." Rui said calmly. "He loved me more anyway" she added in a hushed voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HIM! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE!" Raiji said shaking with anger now.

"Oh, so miss high and mighty wants to fight for her little boyfriend" Rui said a bit sarcastically. "Fine" then she pulled Itachi's arm.

"I'll show you that Itachi LOVES me MORE!" Raiji said pulling Itachi closer to her.

"..." Itachi was lost for words at that time. _"Two equally beautiful girls are fighting for me!...I must be hot" _(a/n: Itachi you are HOT)

"STOP THAT CHILDISH SQUABBLE!!" Mitsumi said raising her voice slightly.

"Remind me never to get her mad" Izumi whispered to Naruto.

"I HEARD THAT" Mitsumi said glaring at Izumi.

"Sorry." Izumi said scratching his head.

"She's right let's settle this the proper way" Rui said calling out all the remaining akatsuki members.

"Now everyone let show these akatsuki brats how REAL ninjas fight" Raiji said glaring intensely at Rui.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto shouted and more than a dozen Narutos came out.

"Rin your dolls! Raiji your flame! Mitsumi bring in a thunderstorm or a blizzard! Shikamaru let's go Kage mane on them" Hana said fiercely.

"Hai Nee-chan" Mitsumi said while making the hand signs for the requested thunderstorm.

And Just like that Rain started to fall and there was thunder.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he plunged a ball of electricity into an akatsuki member.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto who was behind Sasuke hit a random aktsuki member who was about to hit Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Just be careful ok Hina-chan, I dont want you to get hurt" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the lips then continued fighting.

"I'll show you that Itachi Loves me more…Let's see..hmm..Whoever wins this battle gets to keep Itachi" Rui said bringing out all her weapons which we're about 1500 kunais 3000 shurikens and other ninja weapons..

"WHOOOAAAHH!! COOL" Naruto said wide eyed as he stared into Ruinette's mass of weapons

"_I'm scared…."_ Itachi was remembering how fierce Rui was.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"No one can defeat me, Travis, Tamer of Shukaku the one tailed raccoon" A voice said from within the shadows.

"I do not know of you, Trakun?" Rui said trying hard to remember the mysterious voice's name.

"NO!! Its TRA-VIS, T-R-A-V-I-S, TRAVIS" The voice said really annoyed now

Swiissshhhh

Itachi threw a kunai at where the voice was coming from.

"I don't care about your stupid name all we need is Shukaku" Itachi said as he activated his sharingan.

"No Itachi, I'll handle this" Rui said as she called on all her weapons.

"_whoa! She's got like a million weapons floating in the air using her chakra" _Itachi though _"That's so awesome"_

"NOW PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS TRAKUN!!"Rui said making more than a thousand kunais hit the place where Travis was.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S TRA-VIS!" Travis said as he tried so hard to dodge the kunais but it was impossible so he was pinned to the wall.

"_Whoah I think I'm in love…oh Ruinette…you are so amazing"_ Itachi was contemplating on the possibility of Loving Rui as he stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at her awesome skills.

"Hey! Itachi! stop daydreaming and help me with the battle would you?" Rui said snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

"huh? ahh right.. SHARINGAN!!" Itachi said getting back to the battle with Travis.

* * *

The flashback was cut short by a flaming fire ball that was heading straight for Itachi.Thankfully he was able to dodge it.

"ITACHI!! YOU'LL GET KILLED WITH THAT ATTITUDE IN BATTLE!!" Roared Kisame looking more like a shark as he got mad.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said a little worried about his brother.

"Sasuke-kun!! Look out!" Sakura blocked the kunai that was about ti hit sasuke but it hit her right arm.

"SAKURAAA!!" Sasuke was enraged by this ans started a killing spree.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE!!" Sasuke said as his sharingan started to activate. "CHIDORIIIII!!" He said as he killed a lot of akatsuki members.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch scream was heard.

It was Hinata...It seems she was tied in a thin chakra rope and was being stabbed by a bunch of kunais

"Hina-chan!!" Naruto was so scared. His eyes was beginning to fill with tears but he knew better.

* * *

Finally an update.!!

READ AND REVIEW

DEDICATED TO: Janette and Jho who are both obssessed with Ita-Kun...Travis aka. Ponch..haha and also my crush "EKSZ"


	34. Deaths and Revival

Mitsumi: All hail cookies!!

Naruto: Cookies?

Mitsumi: CHOCOLATECHIP COOKIES!!

Naruto: Hmmm...Cookies!!

Disclaimer- **I DO NOT own NARUTO but it I did I WOULD MAKE ORO-CHAN MY AMUSING PUPPET AND HE WOULD BE WEARING A RED RIBBON ON HIS LONG HAIR.**

* * *

-Akatsuki Cave-

Naruto and Sasuke we're both enraged at the pain of their Loves.

"NO ONE HURTS HINA-CHAN AND LIVES!!" Naruto said as he plunged balls of chakra into any visible opponent.

While Sasuke can be seen doing as many fireballs as he can.

The blizzard that Mitsumi was controling was becoming fierce and violent.

"The weather is becoming unbearable Mitsumi!!" Raiji said complaining as she was not dressed for winter.

"KAGE MANE NO JUTSU" Hana and Shikamaru was shouting in chorus as they broke necks.

Temari was making a gust of wind making the blizzard more fierce.

After a quick combo of Naruto's Kage bunshin and Rasengan combined with Sasuke's Chidori and endless Katons.

The battle seemed to be over but..

**thuddd**

Someone fell to the ground.

"HINA-CHAN!!" Naruto rushed over to Hinata's side. "Hina-chan...don't leave me!...Please"

Everyone stopped and kept silent.

Naruto hugged the lifeless form of Hinata.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he cried over Hinata's body.

" Can Help.." Rui said with a look of pity in her eyes. She has always admired love.And she is really kind hearted despite her being the akatsuki's leader.

"YOU?! HOW CAN YOU HELP?" Raiji roared still infuriated about the whole Rui's Itachi's First Girlfriend thing.

"We need to perform Shinsei No Jutsu..."Rui began but she was cut off by Hana.

"Shinsei? but we need 5 people and a willing host and it's also the most sacred technique to be performed." Hana said worried about the effects of shinsei no jutsu.

"I'LL BE THE HOST! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HINA-CHAN! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" Naruto said with out thinking. He only acted out of his love for Hinata.

"Are you sure Naruto? You need to know that the host might die because of this" Raiji said worried about Hinata.

"YES! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SURE IN MY LIFE. HINATA MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER! EVEN IF SAVING HER MEANS MY DEATH!" Naruto said as he clutched Hinata's body and kissed her cold lips.

"Hana-nee-chan...the 5 people should know the technique and what it does.Also this is very risky but I volunteer to be one of the five."Mitsumi said looking at Raiji with tears in her eyes...Hinata has been close to her already.

"I know the technique"Rui said obviously volunteering to be one of the 5 people to perform the jutsu.

"I'll be one of them too" Raiji said not minding Rui.

"Of course I will be one too." Hana said with a blank face. "But...We need one more now"

"I know the jutsu...If I'm not mistaken Shinsei no Jutsu is used to bring back the dead...but the effects are very extreme...the 5 people who will perform the jutsu will call onto the spirit of death and the host, Naruto, shall sacrifice his life to re-claim the soul of Hinata. And if done wrong it will claim the life of the 5 perfprmers and the host." Izumi explained. "Since Umi-chan is going then I will go...My Life is nothing without Mitsumi"

"Raiji..." Itachi said holding his present girlfriend's hand...then he pulled her close to him in a hug. "I don't want to lose you" he whispered in her ear then kissed her on the lips.

Rui was at the verge of tears now.She was jealous of Raiji but then Itachi let go of Raiji and went up to Rui. "Rui-chan...we had such wonderful memories...And by your gesture now I know that you have had a change of heart. If you survive I would like you to come with us to Konoha."

Rui blushed at Itachi's offer. "I would like that very much" she said with a little kiss on Itachi's cheek.

"Hana...Although I may not say it often you know that I love you and I would be very sad if you would leave me." Gaara said with a blank face but his eyes showed so much emotions that Hana knew he was sincere.

"I know Gaara..I know." Hana said as she and Gaara kissed.

"Izumi-kun...Aishteru Itsumademo" Mitsumi said tears we're now falling as she hugged and kissed Izumi with so much passion.

"HINA-CHAN!! I'll BRING YOU BACK! I PROMISE" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's lips for what he believed was the last time.

They drew a circle on the cave's floor and put Hinata in the middle.

Hana was channeling chakra onto the circle and Mitsumi was drawing strange symbols on the side.

"Naruto you need to lie down opposite Hinata" Rui instructed Him.

"Hai" Naruto said as he lied down beside Hinata and held her hand.

Everyone in the room was silent as the 5 nins took their places around the circle.

Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. Rin was being serious for the first time. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara we're looking slightly amazed at the chakra circle which glowed brightly as each of the 5 nins took their place.

Hana, Raiji, Rui, Mitsumi and Izumi started doing a couple of complex hand seals and Naruto closed his eyes.

"It's time" Hana said as all of them touched the edge of the circle at the same time.

There was silence and a bright light.

The Silence was broken by a screaming.

"IZUMI-KUN!!" Mitsumi screamed.

"WHAT A BAKA!! IZUMI STOP!"Raiji said in an annoyed voice.

The others we're scared but they didn't know what was happening.

Then slowly the began to understand.The light was fading slowly and they could now see.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she clung to Shikamaru's arm.

"Is Hinata alright?" Neji said looking for his cousin.

"H-H-Hai N-N-Neji-kun" Hinata said weakly.As she was held up by Naruto.

"Are all of you Alright?" Itachi asked looking for Raiji.

"I'm okay" Raiji said dusting herself off and trying to stand up.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Rui said having so much difficulty standing.

Everyone suddly became quiet for they heard sobs.

"Izumi-kun."Mitsumi said in a hushed tone.

It turns out that everyone was alright except for Izumi who sacrificed his life to keep everyone alive.

"Izumi sacrificed himself because the God of Death wanted me.." Mitsumi said crying.

"Nekomata was his pet, that's why he wanted you Umi-chan" Raiji said comforting her sister.

_"It's unfair!"_ Mitsumi thought still blaming herself.

_**"Umi-chan, I can help you..."**_It was Nekomata.

_"I should be the one dead."_

**_"NO! Your mate is dead because of his own foolishness"_**

_"He did it to save me!"_

**_"You can bring him back."_**

_"HOW?"_

**_"Touch your seal and kiss your mate...I will do the rest."_**

_"OK! Arigatou Neko-chan"_

So Mitsumi did as she was told. When she kissed him, she felt the warmth coming back to his cold lips.

"IZUMI -KUN" Mitsumi screamed as she glomped her boyfriend.

"Umi-chan.." Izumi said weakly.

"I'm glad you came back Hina-chan" Naruto said as he hugged the love of his life.

"I would never leave you Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing

Gaara and Hana we're hugging each other.

Sasuke and Sakura we're walking over to help Naruto and Hinata.

The rest we're checking if any of the akatsuki members we're still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice from the shadows asked.

Everyone turn to see who it was.

"NOOOO! It can't be..." Itachi said as his eyes widened.

"Its..Its..." Sasuke was lost for words.

* * *

**Whoa.! I updated fast..heheh!!**

**NOTE TO HANA-NEE-CHAN: Yah I changed it...cause Its been so long I forgot the old plot..hahah..**

**Dedicated to the people who are still reading this fic despite my long absence..Don't worry I'm updating as soon as I can now.  
**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS.!!**


	35. Conclusion

Disclaimer- I DO NOT naruto but if I did...I would be married to Yondaime.!

Naruto: keep dreaming.

Mitsumi: I WILL!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun is so mean...

Mitsumi: Oh well...on with it!!

* * *

-Akatsuki Cave-

"THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!!" The all shouted in unison.

Shikamaru walked forward and touched Yondaime. "He seems real" he mumbled..."but how?"

Yondaime stepped into the light revealing himself...He looked worn-out but he seemed to retain how he looked that night...the night when he fought kyuubi.

"How is this possible?" Hana said trying to analyze the situation.

"Well..." Yondaime started as he paced the room then he spotted Mitsumi. "I think she can explain everything!" he said pointing at Mitsumi.

Everyone stared at Mitsumi all of them wondering why Mitsumi knows how this is possible.

"Well...This happened because the performers of Shinsei no jutsu are containers well I think this altered the whole process.Instead of just reviving Hinata we somehow revied Yondaime also.As to why we revived Yondaime I don't know why he was revived as well." Mitsumi said while she healed what was left of Izumi's wounds.

"I can explain the rest." Izumi said as he tried to sit up.

Everyone came closer and sat down in a circle around Izumi. They wanted to understand why Yondaime had appeared.

Izumi took a look at them and then he did a couple of hand seals and started to explain to them and as he spoke they all could see how everything happened(a/n: yah thats because of the jutsu Izumi did)

"The reason why Yondaime was revived was because Naruto, the host, thought of reviving Yondaime when he realized that there was such a jutsu used to revive people.And The reason as to how we revived two people was because Mitsumi holds Nekomata and Nekomata has power over death and I was almost sucked by the god of Death too..because of this...Now that explains why I was lifeless for a few minutes."

When Izumi finished his explanation he did another set of hand seals and everyone could no longer see the flashbacks.

"Ok now does eveyone understand?" Yondaime asked as he was slightly amused by their surprised faces.

"Hai" They said in unison again.

"How about we get back to Konoha?" Ino said nursing her sprained arm.

"Yah I think a lot of us need Tsunade-sama" Tenten said as untied her hair and used the ribbons to bandage Neji's injury.

"ONWARDS TO KONOHA!!" Naruto Screames ad he lifted Hinata bridal style and kissed her for a long time.

* * *

That concludes Accidental Engagement...watch out for the sequel...Troublesome Marriage.!! Coming Soon!!

Sorry this is short that's cause the next part is in the 1st chappie of the sequel!!

COMPLETE


End file.
